Edad prohibida
by Azarat2603
Summary: Abro los ojos poco y perezosamente; un cuerpo de piel blanca y espalda amplia, acomodado sobre mi cuerpo... desnudo, los dos desnudos..."Es verdad... fui violado, violado por mi mejor amigo, pero... por que no me siento del todo mal al respecto. RikuXSora
1. Prologo

Plumas, libros, la escuela, un parque por la tarde, mis amigos, escenas de una fiesta recién vivida, conversaciones ligeras y sin sentido, recuerdos de alguna clase de deporte fútbol... basket... no lo se, nada esta muy definido en mi mente en estos momentos, solo una cosa... sus ojos, como me gustan esos ojos.

Me podría concentrar mejor si no me estuviera por estallar la cabeza, que maldita cosa hice para merecer esta jaqueca, me duele el cuerpo... un poco, sobre todo las piernas y ¿por que no puedo moverme?,

Abro los ojos poco y perezosamente; cabellos plateados... brazos fuertes y medianamente musculosos... un cuerpo de piel blanca y espalda amplia, acomodado sobre mi cuerpo... desnudo, los dos desnudos... es verdad... fui violado, violado por mi mejor amigo, pero...

Nunca he tenido una vida muy complicada, de echo la he sentido un tanto aburrida, me llamo Sora soy un muchacho energético y animado siempre dispuesto a divertirme; de pelo color castaño por lo general des arreglado en puntas a las cuales la gravedad no parece afectarles en lo mas mínimo, ojos azules, piel trigueña y aunque me duela admitirlo un tanto corto de estatura, mi vida transcurre entre lo cotidiano de la escuela, los inagotables deberes, algunos pasatiempos, pero sobre todo con la convivencia de mis amigos, en especial con uno, Riku, el mas grade creído de este mundo, solo por que es una jodida mezcla de talento, buenas notas y un envidiable cuerpo atlético, garapiñado con unos llamativos ojos verdes, en resumen un pesado de primera, pero sobre todo mi mejor amigo. o eso era hasta hace pocas horas.

No estoy muy seguro de como llegamos a esta situación, es temprano el sol todavía no iluminar la habitación, me encuentro recostado en una cómoda cama, su cama, el duerme tranquilamente con una pierna y brazo pasados por encima de mi cuerpo atrapándome en un cálido abrazo,

"Esto es un error, un accidente" me empeño a pensar, no es posible que acabáramos así, debe ser culpa de lo que tomamos anoche.

-Maldito Axel y sus estúpidas pastillas.- Hablo en voz baja buscando un responsable por lo sucedido, pero en realidad soy yo quien no debió probarlas ni retar a Riku a intentarlo.

Riku ¿que será de nuestra amistad ahora? pienso mientras observo su rostro cerca del mío, su envidiable cuerpo... diciendo de a poco la mirada para retirarla abruptamente y tratando de no pensar en el echo de que su entrepierna se encuentra apellada en mi pierna, fallo irremediablemente al percatarme de algo un poco mas cálido sobre mi muslo.

Siento rubor invadir mi rostro, sin meditarlo me retiro un tanto del contacto pero me detengo al sentirlo removerse entre sueños, alarga su brazo y se acerca para acomodarse otra vez contra mi pero en esta ocasión sus piernas se queda del otro lado de la cama, con el mentón apoyado en mi hombro, medio boca abajo, evitan dome un contacto bochornoso o la exposición de su área intima a mi vista, al comprobar esto ultimo no puedo evitar percatarme de su bien formado trasero.

"Idiota, idiota, idiota" me maldigo internamente por haber tenido este ultimo pensamiento.

¿Que le voy a decir cuando despierte? ¡como diablos le voy a ver a la cara cuando se entere de lo que hicimos?

"Es mi culpa, yo y las malditas drogas de Axel... momento" el fue quien me empujo contra la cama.

Creo recordar que anoche Riku fue quien inicio todo esto, yo creí que era uno de nuestros habituales juegos, pero cuando me percate de que intentaba quitarme la ropa me alarme, intente empujarlo detenerlo pero el tenia mas fuerza que yo, trate de disuadirlo a que parara.

-Detente, Riku detente, por favor.- Si, se lo dije, estoy seguro de que lo hice.

Pero no me hizo caso, y cuando ya me tenia desnudo de la cintura para arriba e intentaba desabrochar me el pantalón me desespere, pensando en algún medio para detenerlo, mis manos buscaron algo con que defenderme, encontré su reloj despertador sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama, lo tome y lo azote contra un costado de su cabeza.

Se tambaleo por un momento pero regreso sujetando me los hombros con ambas manos y descargando su peso en contra mía, mi mano voló de vuelta a la mesita esperando encontrar algo mas con que defenderme y lo encontré, cerré el puño alrededor del cuello de su lámpara de noche, de cerámica y de un peso considerable, podía romperla en la cabezota del engreído que tenia sobre mi y así detener todo esto, sin embargo nunca llegue a cumplir mi cometido.

-Por favor.- Escucho en un tono de voz algo desesperada.

Enfoco la vista hacia el rostro encima mío y encuentro su par de orbes verdes observando me intensamente.

-Por favor Sora, no te resistas, por favor.- Pronuncia en un tono que nunca creí escucharle.

¿Me esta suplicando? el orgulloso y perfecto Riku me esta suplicando a mi, su pequeño e insignificante mejor amigo, desciende su rostro hacia el mío, cierro los ojos al sentir la presión de su boca sobre mis labios y al sentir su lengua invadir me, acompañada de sensaciones nuevas e indescriptibles, mi mano deja escapar el arma salvadora a la cual me había aferrado, olvido toda defensa e intenciones de resistencia quedando a merced de todo cuanto Riku quiera hacer de mi… y así lo hizo...

¿El estaba cociente de lo que hacia? estoy seguro de haber escuchado mas de una vez mi nombre, junto a mi cabeza, entre gemidos, ¿Por que no luche con mas fuerza? ¿Por que me abandone a sus caprichos?

Contemplo otra vez su rostro y apesar de la falta de luz me encuentro sorprendido por la serenidad de su rostro, sin gesto pensativo o la mirada de superioridad que proyecta muy seguido, con una simple y sencilla sonrisa apenas dibujada en sus labios, y decido que me gusta... me gusta su rostro dormido.

"Al diablo" pienso abandonando todas las preocupaciones, ya tendré tiempo por la mañana, ya tendremos tiempo los dos para aclarar esta situación.

Me acomodo mejor entre su abrazo, se siente cálido tan cómodo, no me parece incorrecto después de todo ya antes hemos dormido juntos, no en las mismas circunstancias, cuando éramos un par de niños pequeños y no me acuerdo si alguna vez lo hicimos tan pegado el uno al otro, pero no me interesa en este momento, solo dejo que la pesadez cierre mis ojos y que el cansancio termine de invadir mi cuerpo, otro que lo hace esta noche.

"Es verdad... fui violado, violado por mi mejor amigo, pero... por que no me siento del todo mal al respecto... es lo ultimo que pienso antes de volver a caer dormido."


	2. De gritos y bromas

La calidez de un cuerpo contra el mío, la sensación de piquetes de cabello en mi rostro y una suave respiración sobre mi pecho. Estoy dormido o mas bien apunto de despertar, un breve espacio tiempo en el cual no todo lo que vez o sientes es verdadero solo el producto de un sueño, sin embargo todo se siente tan real en especial este olor "su olor".

Este aroma me trae recuerdos, la playa, juegos, risas, peleas con espadas de madera o cuerpo a cuerpo, su piel y cabello despidiendo este peculiar olor, aveces asta un poco sudado pero no desagradable.

El es un muchacho despistado y un tanto ingenuo, tal ves un poco atolondrado y hasta podría mejorar un poco sus notas, pero sobre todo es alegre y entusiasta con una gran capacidad para hacerse querer por los demás, a si es "Sora" y lo que aun me sorprende es que sea capas de llevarse bien con un completo antisocial y hosco ogro como lo es un tal "Riku", que por cierto soy yo.

A si somos, competitivos, dispuestos a reírnos el uno del otro a la menor provocación, a veces hasta un poco agresivos, siempre juntos, Sora y Riku los mejores amigos.

Es por eso que me niego a creer la incoherencia de este sueño, no es posible que los dos hallamos terminado durmiendo en la misma cama, abrazados el uno al otro y "DESNUDOS". Puedo repetir que es un sueño, convencerme de ello, atribuir todo esto a mi imaginación, pero todo sigue siendo demasiado real para mi gusto.

No puedo no quiero creer lo que veo, muerdo mi labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, la sensación de dolor es real tanbien el sabor de la sangre, aun así la imagen no cambia, mechones de cabello castaño, su cuerpo de complexión delgada acurrucado contra mi pecho. "Sora esta aquí" pero ¿Como ocurrió esto?, pienso al respecto y poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche pasada vienen a mi, la fiesta, bebidas, drogas, Sora y yo en mi cuarto, los forcejeos, su menguante resistencia y el indescriptible momento en que lo hice mío.

Esto esta mal, ¿Que diablos estaba pensando?, no es correcto lo que hicimos, los dos somos hombres se supone que debería disgustarnos incluso darnos asco, ni siquiera deberíamos estar durmiendo tan cerca el uno del otro, a un así no consigo obligarme a alejar a mi castaño amigo.

¿Como vamos a manejar esto? ¿Que pensara Sora de mi? ¿Que diablos debo de pensar yo? al no encontrar respuestas opto por esperar a la reacción de mi amigo, sin cambiar de posición espero a que despierte, "Por que se siente tan natural estar así, a su lado".

"Esperar a que despierte" que estupidez siendo Sora podría dormir hasta las cinco de la tarde si nadie lo interrumpe, tratando de no mover al castaño busco el reloj despertador en la mesita de noche pero no lo encuentro, que raro, intento calcular la hora por la luz que entra por la ventana, entre las 9 y 10 AM, aunque no estoy muy seguro, de todos modos es mucho tiempo para espera, lo tendré que despertar.

Es casi un crimen perturbar su durmiente rostro, pero ya estoy acostumbrado ha este tipo de cosas, siento una agradable sensación de anticipación, no puedo evitarlo molestarlo es mi pasatiempo.

Acerco una mano a su rostro y rozo su nariz con mi dedo índice, no obtengo ninguna reacción por lo que vuelvo a intentar, arruga graciosamente la nariz, ataco otra vez un poco mas insistente, mueve un poco la cabeza y siento como una de sus manos, que descansan entre nuestros vientres, sube chocando un poco contra mi cuerpo hasta ubicarla junto a su cara y moverla frente a su nariz, como si pensara que es un bicho el que lo esta molestando.

Una media sonrisa se sitúa en mi rostro, ataco sin descanso su nariz y aveces hasta a su mano, se mueve incomodo y produce algunos quejidos hasta que al fin consigo, en medio de una protesta, que abra sus ojos.

-Buen día dormilón.- mi voz suena burlona aun con la media sonrisa en la boca.

-Buen día.- Responde soñoliento parpadea un par de veces y se pasa una mano por el rostro.

¿Aun no se ha dado cuenta? Un Missisipi... Dos Missisipi... Tres Missisipi...

Siento su cuerpo tensarse, levanta un poco la cabeza de mi brazo, observo como su rostro adopta una expresión de sorpresa mientras un marcado color rojo le invade de la cabeza hasta los hombros.

"Se ve tan adorable..." nota mental: dejar de pensar estupideces, como carajos un muchacho se puede ver "adorable", pero... el me lo parece.

Conserva su expresión de perplejidad y sin mirarme a la cara, pero ya no esta tan tenso como en un principio, lentamente dirige su mirada hasta posarla en mis ojos, observo sus preciosos ojos azules llenos de duda e inseguridad, no se que abra encontrado en los míos pero observo formarse una resolución en su gesto.

Su semblante es decidido aunque todavía le adorna el rubor, con nuestros cuerpos aun tan cerca el uno del otro, mueve pausadamente su cabeza acercándola a mí.

-Riku.- Pronuncia con un poco de malicia.

-Sora ¿Que ases?- Digo sin poder moverme, entupidamente congelado.

Pasa de largo mi rostro para dirigirse hacia mi hombro, ¿Que son estos sentimientos? ¿Por que no lo obligo a detenerse? no parezco reaccionar a mis propios pensamientos, coloco mi mano libre sobre su cintura mientras el se aproxima cada vez mas y en el momento en que sus labios toca mi piel...

-AAAARRRRGG.- un gruñido de dolor se escapa de mi garganta.

Siento como sus diente se clavan con fuerza sobre el músculo entre mi cuello y hombro, forcejeo con el empujándolo y casi hasta levantarlo en el proceso para librarme de su agarre, el dolor se intensifica mientras siento sus dientes deslizarse por la fuerza sobre mi carne hasta que consigo librarme de su agarre.

-QUE DIABLOS TE PASA IDIOTA ¿POR QUE ME MUERDES?

Me levanto de la cama enojado olvidándome de la situación de mi ropa, ¿Cual ropa?, el también se para encarándome, pero sobre la cama quedando un poco mas alto que yo en estos momentos.

-ESTUPIDO, ESO Y MAS TE MERESES POR LO QUE ME HISISTE.

-¿QUE CARAJOS TE HISE?- Grito en respuesta inmediata y sin pensarlo.

-Tú... me violaste.- Susurra un tanto dolido.

Mi mal humor desaparece al recordar nuestra situación, hasta el dolor en mi hombro párese esfumarse, es verdad yo lo forcé, no lo hicimos de común acuerdo, pero que diablos estoy pensando por supuesto que no estábamos de acuerdo en hacer "eso", ni siquiera debimos hacerlo, y ¿Que se supone que deba decir ahora? "Perdona hombre anoche no me aguante las ganas de cogerte" ni de broma digo eso.

No atino mas que a pasarme una mano por mi cabello enrredado frente a mi rostro aun sin haber dicho algo, Observo a Sora al pecho, es lo que tengo a mi altura en estos momentos, observo su cuerpo volver a tensarse y ruborizarse, levanto la vista y encuentro su rostro sorprendido mirándome a mi y luego a si mismo.

-AAAAAAAAA.- Suena su voz a medio grito al tiempo que desciende a la cama dándome la espalda.

-¿Que te pasa?- pregunto empezando a irritarme por tanto grito.

Que bueno que mis padres salieron de la ciudad por el fin de semana, de lo contrario ya habrían venido a averiguar por que tanto escándalo, "No, no quiero ni pensar que pasaría si nos cachan en esta situación".

-Seguimos desnudos.- Responde la voz un tanto chillona de Sora.

Lo observo cubriste con la sabana de mi cama después desciendo la vista hacia mi propio cuerpo, como si necesitara comprobar que estoy desnudo.

-O.

-¿O? eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir.

-Sora por favor, como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto desnudos antes.- La respuesta sale con seguridad pero al mismo tiempo tomo una almohada para cubrir mis partes nobles.

-No es lo mismo.

Tiene razón la situación es por demás bochornosa, nunca pensé que estaríamos en una situación tan incomoda y todo por mi culpa, yo le obligue a tener sexo con migo ¿Por que diablos hice esa estupidez?

-Yo... lo siento.- Pronuncio mientras bajo la vista al piso.

-Lamento haberte violado.

-¡QUEEEEE!

-Podrías dejar de estar gritando, quieres que los vecinos se enteren.- Sale mi voz a medio grito algo ronca a causa del coraje que siento en estos momentos.

-Se puede saber ¿Que te pasa?- Si ¿Que mas hice?

El se encuentra otra vez parado sobre la cama apoyando la espalda en el muro contra el cual se encuentra la cabecera, con la sabana sostenida por sus dos manos suspendidas a la altura de su pecho. La expresión en su rostro es verdaderamente graciosa, sorpresa, shock, tal vez un poco de espanto, la típica cara de idiota que a veces pone.

-Tu... tu... tu lo admites.- Tartamudea un poco acompañado de una expresión de incredulidad.

Juro por dios que no entiendo la bizarra forma en la que funciona su mente ¿Que otra opción tengo? ¿Acaso no es obvio lo que paso?

-¿Y que otra cosa quieres que diga?- La voz me sale un poco hosca.

-Pudiste echarle la culpa a las drogas de anoche.- Baja la mirada mientras habla quedamente.

Las "Pastillas" ¿como diablos no pensé en eso?

-Que admita lo que hice no quiere decir que no le eche la culpa a esas malditas pastillas o a todo lo que tomamos.- Hay un ligero tono de desesperación en mis palabras.

-Entonces... ¿No lo hiciste a drede?- Pregunta como si del tiempo se tratara e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, me quedo congelado unos segundos.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE "NO" IDIOTA.- Escupo con toda la fuerza que me lo permiten mis pulmones.

Por la forma en la que, el soquete al que llamo amigo, se encoge tratando de esconderse tras de la sabana supongo que he de tener una cara de perro a punto de morder.

-Tranquilo, ahora el que grita eres tú.- Pero como rayos quiere que no grite con tremendo comentario.

Subo una mano a mi frente para frotarme las sienes mientras la otra todavía sostiene la almohada contra mi cuerpo.

-Pero... si ninguno de los dos quería esto ¿Como es que terminamos así?-Su pregunta sale limpia de reproches solo detecto un toque de tristeza.

Medito un momento tratando, otra vez, de encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta.

-No lo se.- Digo desanimado, después de lo cual me aproximo para sentarme a la orilla de la cama, dejando descansar los brazos sobre la almohada en mi regazo.

Siento como se mueve la cama hasta encontrarme con Sora sentado junto ami.

-Avia escuchado de las consecuencias de las drogas... pero nadie me dijo que podría hacerte dormir con tu mejor amigo.- Pronuncia la ultima frase con un tono juguetón mientras golpea un poco mi hombro con el suyo.

Contengo una risa que intenta salir pero no puedo reprimir una media sonrisa, solo a Sora se le puede ocurrir bromear en un momento como este, me percato de que el tiene una sonrisa ligeramente mas amplia que la mía.

-Eres un tonto.- Respondo en tono burlón.

Observo como su sonrisa se ensancha y con ella la mía, tal vez es bueno que haga bromas en este momento, por que si puede burlarse de "eso" quiere decir que no me odia por ello ¿No?

-Y que hacemos ahora.- Pregunto un tanto mas calmado.

-A ver ¿Que hacer con el asunto de la cogida?- Menciona llevándose una mano al la mandíbula en forma pensativa.

Me sorprende la forma y ligereza con la que se refiere al asunto, yo lo observo pensativo por un rato.

-Supongo, que si ninguno de los dos tuvo la intención de lastimar al otro solo nos queda... olvidarlo.- Lo menciona serenamente, serrando la mano en su rostro y dejándola caer contra su palma abierta.

-Sora, tu podrías olvidar lo que paso.- No puedo evitar preguntar con remordimiento.

-Sip.- contesta rápidamente incluso con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Porque? ¿Como puedes olvidar... lo que te hice?

Trata este asunto con tanta simpleza, yo mismo no puedo perdonarme lo y a el no parece afectarle.

-Por que, perdonar y olvidar es la opción con la que puedo vivir.- Menciona en un tono melancólico.

-La otra opción seria odiarte, eso significaría perderte como amigo y es algo que no quiero.

Termina la frase mirando a sus pies, siento una calidez en el pecho, saber que significo tanto para el es asombroso, el también significa mucho para mi, de no ser por la entupida situación incluso lo abrazaría.

-Además lo único que tenemos que hacer es no volver a tomar drogas, tal ves hasta podríamos empezar una campaña "Por una amistad sin líos de cama di no a las drogas".- Su juguetona voz suena clara y alegre como si estuviera bromeando de cualquier cosa.

Esta vez no reprimo la riza y dejo que el buen humor de estar con Sora me invada, siempre ha sido así el tiene ese poder sobre mi.

-De acuerdo entonces.- Pronuncio mientras me levanto, dándole la espalda al ojiazul

-Olvidaremos todo.

Camino hacia el ropero en una esquina de la habitación, abro un cajón y busco una bermuda para ponerme, al encontrarla tiro la almohada a un lado ya con la pieza de ropa puesta me volteo hacia mi amigo.

El se encuentra todavía en la cama con la vista en el piso ¿Esta sonrojado?

-Sora, que te parece si bajo a preparar algo para desayunar en lo que tu te vistes.

El castaño levanta la vista hacia mí.

-Mmm..., de acuerdo.

No encuentro nada fuera de lo normal en su voz.

-OK.- me dirijo hacia la puerta y la abro.

-Cuando termines búscame en la cocina.- Pronuncio con el torso girado hacia mi amigo.

Al obtener un asentimiento de cabeza de su parte salgo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mi, me dirijo hacia la cocina y una vez en ella me detengo en medio por un momento sin estar muy seguro de que hacer, después de unos segundos me dirijo hacia el fregadero, abro la llave del agua fría para atrapar un poco del vital liquido entre mis manos y golpearme con ella en el rostro.

Repito esta acción un par de veces para después apoyarme contra la barra dejando que el agua se escurra de mi rostro y las puntas de mi pelo plateado sobre los trastes sucios que deje del día anterior.

Debo olvidarlo... olvidarlo todo, olvidar que forcé a Sora, mi mejor amigo, a hacerlo con migo, el primer encuentro sexual de ambos, y sobretodo debo olvidar el echo de que... me gusto hacerlo.


	3. ¿Te gusto?

La sucesión de calles tras de mi, el camino que he recorrido cientos de veces desde que tenia ocho años, el día que mi madre decidió que era seguro para mi ir a visitar a un amigo por mi propia cuenta, cada paso me lo conozco de memoria, es posible que por eso no me he embarrado la cara contra algún muro ya que no estoy prestando nada de atención a mi camino, no es anormal en mi ir por ahí con la mente ida, hasta yo tengo que admitir que me distraigo fácilmente, pero en esta ocasión tengo un motivo en especial.

Las dos horas que acabo de vivir siguen repitiéndose en mi mente una y otra vez, el repentino interés que despertó el suelo de la habitación típicamente desordenada de un adolescente, bueno en realidad era eso u observar como Riku se paseaba por el cuarto con el culo al aire, los primeros minutos de inactividad cuando desapareció tras la puerta.

El desorden de mi ropa que busque por todas partes, la ansiedad que me invadió al dirigirme a la cocina, el momento de titubeo ante de entrar, nervios acrecentados al observarlo de espaldas, vestido todavía solo con una bermuda, manejando una sartén para repartir comida entre dos platos y la fácil y rápida forma en que todas esas sensaciones desaparecieron al momento de observar su sonrisa de medio lado, la expresión de sus ojos tan calida y con solo un pequeño toque de reto en ellos.

La típica forma en la que me da la bienvenida desde antes que tengo memoria, automáticamente relajado y con una sonrisa un tanto mas amplia que la suya, disfruto de los huevos revueltos con jamón que preparo, y junto con la comida también tragándome la curiosidad por preguntarle ¿Cómo llegaron mis boxers a su ventilador de techo?

En ese momento y aun ahora no puedo evitar sorprenderme por la confianza que ciento al estar a su lado, soy una persona que por naturaleza cree y confía en la gente pero sobretodo en el, siempre a sido, el fue quien me enseño a nadar y andar en bicicleta, también me enseño a los seis años como abrir la puerta de miriñaque de mi casa para poder salir a jugar, el mismo que a mis doce años, junto con varios amigos, nos defendieron a mi hermano y a mi de la banda de busca pleitos de la escuela.

Hay tantas razones para que confíe en el, tantos buenos recuerdos, no voy a dejar que un pequeño incidente como este eche a perder todo eso, llego a esa determinación por quinta vez en lo que va de mmm... diez minutos, y lo hago justo a tiempo para darme cuenta de que he dejado de caminar, estoy frente a mi caza a unos cuentos pasos de la puerta.

El estar aquí me recuerda una cosa "Que diablos le voy a decir a mi madre", no puedo pasar toda la noche afuera y llegar como si nada, esto amerita acciones evasivas, paso por un costado de la casa agachado para evitar que alguien me vea por las ventanas.

Nuestra casa es antigua tal ves una de las mas antiguas del pueblo, pero no por ello quiere decir que sea la mas grande o lujosa, no es pequeña tampoco y sin duda es muy bonita, con una pequeña torre a tipo faro sobre el ático, la construyo mi tatara tatarabuelo hace casi cien años con la primera oleada de pescadores que llego a la isla, ubicada sobre una colina, permitiéndole una buena vista al mar, a unas cuantas calles del centro del pueblo, y como toda buena casa antigua que se digne de serlo cuenta con un gran árbol junto a ella, convenientemente ubicado para permitir trepar por el al segundo piso de la casa.

Me asomo por la ventana de la habitación frente al árbol, las cortinas me impiden ver si hay alguien adentro, afortunadamente se encuentra abierta, muevo un poco una cortina y no encuentro a nadie a la vista, entonces comienzo la delicada tarea de pasar de la rama a la que estoy encaramado al interior de la habitación através del reducido espacio de la ventana, todo estro a casi tres metros del suelo.

-Estas en problemas.

-Auch.

Mi quejido fue consecuencia del dolor que sentí al caerme, perdí el equilibrio cuando me sentí descubierto, todavía con un pie atorado en el marco de la ventana.

-Tan patoso como siempre hermanito.

La voz sonó alegre y ligeramente burlona, procedente del marco de la puerta en cuyo marco se encuentra apoyado un muchacho con los brazos cruzados, de mi misma complexión y altura, también con el mismo tono de azul de mis ojos en los suyos, de hecho el es, físicamente hablando, casi idéntico a mi con la única excepción de su cabello, el de él es rubio y aunque desordenado no tanto como el mío.

-Cállate Roxas.

-¿Por qué? El molestarte es mi derecho.

Pronuncia con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Para eso eres mi hermano gemelo.

Su voz mas divertida que burlona y desmintiendo sus palabras se acerca ofreciendo me una mano para ayudarme a levantar.

-Aveces pienso que todo mundo se cree con ese derecho.

Acepto su ayuda y una vez de pie presto atención en lo silenciosa que se encuentra la casa.

-¿Ella ya se entero?

-Sora por favor, son cuarto para la una de la tarde, es mucho incluso para ti esperar que no se allá enterado.

-Deseaba haber tenido un poquito de suerte.

Menciono abatido mientras mi cabeza y brazos cuelgan pesadamente.

-Te espera en la cocina.

Habla ya sin alegría en la voz.

-No te aflijas, no creo que este tan enojada.

Y a pesar de sus palabras no pudo evitar una expresión de duda.

De esa manera desanimado y todo bajo ala planta baja para enfrentar mi destino, no es que en realidad le tenga miedo a mi madre o que ella sea un ogro o algo parecido, de echo es bastante cariñosa pero también decidida y de un carácter un tanto explosivo, recuerdo una vez cuando un tipo en la calle le falto al respeto de una forma muy ofensiva, ella se le planto en frente para acomodarle un derechazo a la mandíbula y una patada bien aplicada para posteriormente tomarnos de la mano a mi hermano y ami y salir corriendo, por todo lo que alcance a ver en esa ocasión el sujeto quedo tirado en el piso.

Ella es mi madre Tifa Hikari una mujer fuerte y emprendedora, practica el boxeo como hobbie, cosa que aveces me espanta un poco, severa cuando de educar a sus hijos se trata pero cariñosa sobre todo.

Me siento nervioso al entrar a la cocina, aunque no tanto ni de la misma forma que cuando entre a otra cocina esta mañana.

-Sora Hikari, se puede saber donde pasaste la noche.

Fue directo al punto en cuanto me vio entrar, sus orbes obscuras dirigiendo en mi contra toda la severidad de la que son capases y vaya si es mucha.

-En casa de Riku mama.

Al pronunciar las palabras lucho simultáneamente con la sonrisa nerviosa que amenaza con salir en mi rostro, eso es algo que a ella le molestaría, como si me estuviera burlando, pero no puedo evitarlo es algo que me pasa cada vez que me siento presionado.

-Y se puede saber quien te dio permiso.

Su voz tan severa como la mirada, parada junto a la mesa de la cocina y erguida a todo lo que su altura le permite, de brazos cruzados, el pelo negro y lizo perfectamente ordenado enmarcando su bonito rostro ovalado.

-No era mi intención quedarme donde Riku… solo…

Mi vacilante voz se detiene, ella todavía exigiéndome una respuesta con sus gestos.

-Veras, una cosa llevo a la otra y acabamos los dos…

Una vocecita interna grita escandalosamente en mi mente, ¿Qué es lo que trata de expresar? Vergüenza de contar lo que paso, miedo tal vez.

-Dormidos en su habitación.

Esa es una media verdad bastante aceptable a mi parecer.

-Así de censillo, nada mas te quedaste dormido y ya.

-Pues básicamente si.

No evito pronunciar la frase con la voz un tanto chillona y alargando un poco la ultima palabra.

-Debiste haber llamado.

-Lo lamento mama, no quise preocuparte.

-¿Preocuparme? Por dios Sora, estaba histérica cuando me di cuenta de que no habías pasado la noche aquí.

El volumen de su voz llega casi hasta los gritos y la entonación y sentimiento en sus palabras altero mis emociones, no hay nadie como una madre para hacer sentir culpable.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que sentí al pensar que es lo que te pudo haber pasado, con todo lo que se escucha hoy en día.

Se detiene un momento encorvada un poco y apoyando su peso en una mano sobre la mesa.

-Lo lamento.

Repito tratando de reflejar Tololo arrepentido que me siento.

-Sora.

La expresión de su voz cambia repentina mente recelo, tal vez desconfianza.

-Dime la verdad, dormiste en casa de tu amigo.

Su pregunta me deja aturdido.

-Si, a donde más pude haber ido.

Respondo un poco confundido.

-No te habrás encontrado con una chica y te fuiste a dormir con ella, por que si dejas embarazada a cualquier muchachita te juro que no te la acabas.

Ella levanta una mano empuñada a la altura del rostro en señal de amenaza.

Siento el rubor invadir hasta mis orejas y el estupor que me ataca dejándome con la boca abierta.

-¡Como diablos se te ocurre eso!

Grito en respuesta dejando el alma en ello, más airado y ofendido por su comentario que asustado.

Procuro tomar un poco de aire antes de continuar hablando.

-Como puedes acusarme de eso después… después de todo lo que hemos vivido con tigo.

Mis palabras son titubeantes pero sinceras, dejando de manifiesto todo el dolor que siento en ellas.

Mi madre párese pensárselo un momento, con la expresión en su rostro pasando de la sorpresa al arrepentimiento.

-Sora, yo lo siento.

Se acerca e inclinándose un poco me abraza.

Respondo al abrazo y apoyo mi rostro en su hombro.

-Te juro mama que no hay ninguna chica de por medio.

Esa es la pura verdad, así también el dolor que reflejo.

-Te creo, no fue mi intención, no estaba pensando cuando dije eso.

Habla de forma tranquilizadora y después de unos momentos más abrazados me separa para mirarme a la cara.

-Pero ni te creas que por eso te vas a librar de un castigo.

Ya no hay rastros de enojo ni en su voz ni en su expresión y eso me tranquiliza un poco.

-Prohibidas las salidas hasta nuevo aviso.

-Mama.

No hay nada que se aproxime más al fin del mundo para un adolescente que el estar castigado un fin de semana.

-Tú te lo buscaste, a ver si te lo piensas mejor de ahora en adelante.

-Pero no fue mi intención.

Gimoteo un poco con expresión abatida.

-Precisamente por eso, para que pienses las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Consulta su reloj de pulsera para después de lo cual camina en dirección de la puerta.

-Tengo que irme, se me hace tarde para el trabajo.

Habla sin dejar de caminar y una vez en la puerta se voltea para observarme.

-Sora te lo advierto, no se te ocurra salir, y deja de trepar por el árbol para entrar a la casa, te puedes caer.

-De acuerdo.

Asiento con la cabeza, abatido y avergonzado por haber sido descubierto.

Su expresión vuelve a cambiar, con una sonrisa y una mirada que solo una madre es capas de producir.

-Sabes que te quiero verdad, y que solo me preocupo por ti.

-Si mama lo se, yo también te quiero.

-Nos vemos en la noche.

Pasados unos momentos escucho la puerta de enfrente serrarse, exhalo pesadamente y camino en hacia las escaleras.

Tal vez a cualquier persona le pueda parecer un poco exagerada esta escena, la reacción que ella tuvo o la forma en que me comporte yo, sin embargo nosotros tenemos nuestra historia a cuestas que justifica nuestro comportamiento, mi madre nos crío sola, conoció a mi padre cuando tenia diecisiete años, por las pocas fotos que tiene mama y por lo que me a contado de el puedo decir que era alto y delgado, rubio de ojos azules y tez clara, de el herede lo rebelde de mi cabello.

Cloud Strife ese era su nombre, tenia tres años mas que mi madre y fue pescador, supuestamente fue amor a primera vista, se fueron a vivir juntos poco tiempo después de que mi madre termino la preparatoria, en palabras de mi madre "Nos amamos con locura", pero nunca se cazaron, un día el salio a trabajar como era habitual pero su barco nunca regreso.

Fue difícil para los tres, mas para ella, criar a dos hijos al mismo tiempo no es fácil y menos sola, pero ella supo sacarnos adelante, hubieron tiempos difíciles cuando pasamos necesidades afortunadamente las cosas mejoraron, actualmente es dueña de un restaurante frente al malecón del puerto y le ha ido tan bien que ya hasta compro el local de su negocio y otros dos, los de sus costados.

-No te fue mal, pudo haber sido mucho peor.

Roxas me habla sentado en el descanso de la escalera.

-Eso lo dices tu que no estas castigado.

-Para los gritos que pego en la mañana yo creí que te iba a matar a golpes.

Todo en el desde su expresión corporal hasta su voz y pasando por su sonrisa refleja broma y burla, me lo tomaría a mal pero es una actitud que yo también tomaría si el castigado fuera el.

-Si, por un momento yo también lo pensé.

Respondo con una risita en la boca mientras subo las escaleras en dirección de mi cuarto con Roxas siguiéndome el paso, al llegar a mi destino me dejo caer pesadamente boca abajo sobre mi cama y dejo salir un breve quejido.

-¿Cansado?

La voz de mi hermano me llega desde algún lugar en la habitación.

-Si, he tenido un día algo pesado.

-Y yo que pensé que te habías divertido con Riku anoche.

La entonación de su voz llama mi atención hay burla implícita en ella pero también algo mas ¿Malicia?

-Ya sabes, sexo desenfrenado y toda la cosa.

Me enderezo en la cama para voltearme a verlo ¿Cómo es posible que el sepa algo así?, mi mente confundida no me permite pensar con claridad.

-Pero tu… ¿Cómo?

Jadeo mas que hablar, no se que expresión tendré en estos momentos pero es algo que perturba un poco a mi hermano por lo que veo.

-Sora cálmate, era solo una broma.

"OH" pienso mientra me desplomo otra ves en la cama, eso suena mas lógico, debí haberlo sabido desde un principio.

-Sueles estar mas abierto a bromear con migo.

Detecto un tono de reproche, es natural después de todo yo suelo seguirle el juego con sus bromas acerca de sexo, digamos que es su forma de liberar un poco de presión.

Por si no fuera poco en nuestra ligeramente complicadas vidas a Roxas se le ocurrió declarar hace tres años que es "Gay", fue un shock para mi madre y para mi escuchar algo a sus doce años decir algo así, los siguientes días fueron intranquilos en mi casa, al menos para algunos por que a Roxas no parecía afectarle en lo mas mínimo a excepción de las veces que mi madre le interrogaba, ella llego a sospechar de todo, le dijo que esa era una broma de mal gusto, también que si lo que buscaba era llamar la atención esa no era la forma, le pregunto si alguien le avía tocado u obligado a hacer algo indebido, al obtener puras respuestas negativas, y ya un poco desesperada, mama le pregunto casi a gritos que entonces que era lo que le estaba pasando.

Lo siguiente que paso me dejo mas impactado incluso que la declaración de unos días antes, Roxas se levanto de la silla donde mi madre lo estaba enjuiciando se acerco a ella y posando una mano en su hombro dijo "No me pasa nada, solamente me estoy aceptando tal como soy, pronunciando en voz alta un hecho del que me he dado cuenta", su expresión era tan serena, en su voz había tanta seguridad, sin ninguna malicia de por medio, que incluso dejo aturdida a nuestra madre, después simplemente paso junto a mi en el marco de la puerta, lugar desde donde estaba presenciando todo, y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar un helado que se le había antojado.

Roxas es así, cuando siente algo, cuando algo le molesta o si tiene curiosidad por cualquier cosa, simplemente lo expresa, sin preocuparle ninguna regla social o en donde este, y no lo hace por malicia solo por simple y sincera franqueza.

Tuvimos que aceptar sus palabras, eran sinceras después de todo, aprendimos a verlo de forma natural, el sigue siendo el mismo de siempre solo que ahora sabemos que tiene gustos un poco diferentes, ha eso se deben las bromas lo hace para que entre los dos nos riamos un poco del asunto, solo espero que esa no sea la causa inconsciente de lo que me paso.

Levanto la cabeza para observarlo salir por la puerta.

-Roxas espera.

El se detiene y voltea mirarme, me acomodo en la cama hasta quedar sentado para así poder conversar con el.

-No quería molestarte, yo solo…

No encuentro que decir, solamente quiero que sepa que no me enoje con el, no se exactamente que paso simplemente lo estaba viendo al rostro y las palabras brotaron por si solas.

-Tuve sexo con Riku.

Le escucho emitir un bufido.

-Ya es tarde Sora, paso el momento de la broma.

-No es broma.

Hablo a media voz al tiempo que desciendo la mirada al piso.

-¿Qué?

Pronuncia en una expresión medio ahogada, en un momento se encuentra sentado junto ami en la cama y yo volteo a verlo.

-¿Es verdad?

Pregunta sorprendido.

-Si.

Mi respuesta sale un poco desganada.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

Pura curiosidad es lo que reflejan sus expresiones.

-No lo se… anoche… llegamos tomados a su casa, subimos a su habitación entre bromas y burlas, en algún momento me empujo contra la cama y… comenzó a desvestirme…

Cierro los ojos para tratar de poner en orden mis recuerdos.

-Cuando me di cuenta de que no era un juego trate de resistirme, pero no pude contra el, y al poco tiempo… me rendí.

Siento la cama moverse, abro los ojos y encuentro a Roxas parado frente a mi con expresión seria y preocupada en el rostro.

-Contéstame algo, el… ¿Te violo?

No supe como responder en ese momento y solamente me quede callado.

-Tenemos que decírselo a mama.

Sus palabras me confunden, no acabo de entender sus intenciones.

-Hay que denunciarlo, no podemos dejar esto así.

Me percato de la rabia que desprenden sus palabras a cada frase, me levanto y sujeto por el brazo para encararle.

-Tú no le vas a decir nada a nadie.

Pronuncio imprimiendo seguridad a mis palabras.

Los orbes azules de mi hermano me observan con su duda reflejada.

-Pero Sora ¡El te violo!

-El no hizo eso, el solamente… nosotros…

Suelto mi agarre sobre Roxas y empiezo a caminar un poco por mi habitación.

-Ya te dije que estábamos tomados, también probamos unas pastillas que nos dio Axel, el amigo de Riku, yo pude haberme resistido mas.

Mi voz es seria y termino la frase viendo a mi hermano ala cara.

-¿Quieres decir que tu estuviste de acuerdo en que tuvieran sexo?

A eso no se que responder.

-No lo se, en realidad no se que estaba pensando anoche.

Ya no tengo seguridad solo un poco de confusión en la voz.

Roxas se queda callado, parece estar meditando el asunto.

-Dime una cosa, ¿Te gusto lo que te hizo Riku?

Sus palabras me confunden un poco mas de lo que ya estoy, hasta ahora no había pensado en eso.

-No lo se.

Respondo un poco frustrado.

-No sabes si te gusto, ¿eso quiere decir que de alguna forma no te disgusto?

Trato de encontrarle sentido a las palabras pero todo me párese muy enredado.

-Me dolió… a un principio me dolió lo que hacia, pero después…

No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de decir.

-Me vine.

Lo digo completamente avergonzado.

La expresión Roxas se llena de sorpresa.

-¿Quieres decir que tuviste un orgasmo?

Me dejo caer sentado otra vez sobre la cama.

-Si.

Mi respuesta va casi sin aliento.

-Vaya…

Es lo que se le ocurre decir a mi hermano mientra yo me siento mas confundido que en toda mi vida.

- No tengo experiencia en estos temas, pero creo que eso quiere decir que de alguna forma "eso" te gusto.

Pienso sus palabras en silencio.

-¿Y que van a hacer ahora?

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? No entiendo.

Dirijo el rostro a mi hermano para mirarle a los ojos.

-Quedamos en que no haremos nada, que vamos a olvidar todo esto, fue solo un error que no se volverá a repetir.

Roxas ahora se muestra confundido, observándome con atención.

-Sabes, Riku es bastante guapo.

-"Roxas".

Mi voz es un reproche agudo.

-El es mi amigo.

-Lo se, pero eso no quita que este como para comérselo.

Muevo la cabeza en forma negativa mientras trato de ignorar la voz burlona de mi gemelo, no me molestan sus palabras, se que el no tiene interés en mi amigo, a pesar de haber confesado sus preferencias nunca le ha gustado alguien en particular, al menos no que yo sepa.

-No tienes que recordarme que es guapo, lo se, eso si soy capas de reconocerlo, simplemente no lo veo de eso forma.

Trato de imprimir seguridad a mis palabras, una que de todas formas no estoy seguro de sentir.

-Es una pena, harían una buena pareja.

Habla con risitas de por medio.

-"Cállate Roxas".

La frase sale a medio grito y con enojo en la entonación.

-Entonces ¿Esta decidido?

Pregunta ya mas serio mi hermano.

-Si.

-Lo olvidaras así nada más.

-Si.

Repito con voz monocorde.

-¿Cómo es posible?

La respuesta sale automática y con voz esperanzada.

-Por que, por sobretodo, confío en nuestra amistad y se que el también lo hace.

Lo que no menciono es la tremenda seguridad que me da su presencia, con tal de seguir siendo su amigo de seguir a su lado, haría cualquier cosa, y si eso significa que olvide nuestro "desliz" eso es lo que are.


	4. Resolucion

Es un día caluroso, caluroso y soleado, tanto que me hace pensar que el sol tiene las intenciones de derretir todo cuanto esté al alcance de sus rayos, ya debería de estar acostumbrado es lo normal en una isla como esta; arena, palmeras, mar de distintas tonalidades de azul y verde hasta donde alcance la vista y sol, esas son las constantes en este lugar, muchos considerarían esto como el paraíso yo mismo lo considere así por mucho tiempo, pero supongo que el estar tanto tiempo expuesto a esto me ha dejado un poco insensibilizado, aun me párese bonito pero prefiero los días nublados, ha de tener que ver con el tono tan claro de mi piel.

Sin embargo no estoy ni cerca de pensar en el sol en estos momentos, tampoco puedo decir que algún teme en especial pase por mi mente, simplemente estoy caminando hacia la escuela, con algunos recuerdos de mi fin de semana, a pesar de la manera inusual y movida con que comenzó todo se volvió monótono y aburrido en el momento en que Sora dejo la casa, tal vez sea porque me dejo mucho en que pensar, no, siempre ha sido así Sora alegra mucho mis obscuros días.

Pase la mayor parte del sábado haciendo mis deberes escolares, tenía tantas ganas de evadir mi mente, para no pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, que les dedique tanto esfuerzo y empeño que estoy seguro que sacare más que un sobresaliente en ellos, para el domingo habíamos planeado salir a la playa para practicar un poco de surfing pero no estaba seguro que esos planes siguieran en pie, llame para confirmar y Sora me contó que estaba castigado por no haber llegado a dormir a su casa, me dijo que tendríamos que dejarlo para otro día, comenzó a balbucear algo sobre lo molesto que podía ser su hermano cuando tenía ganas de burlarse de algo pero su madre lo detuvo antes de que me pudiera enterar bien del tema, escuche de fondo como le decía que las llamadas también estaban prohibidas así que se despidió de mi diciendo que nos veríamos el lunes en la escuela.

Como no me apetecía ir solo a la playa y no encontré nada con que entretenerme me dedique a limpiar mi habitación que desde hace semanas necesitaba un aseo urgente, esa tarea me tomo menos tiempo de lo esperado "quien lo hubiera dicho", así que continúe con la limpieza de la cocina, lave la pila de trastes atrasada de dos días" cosa que siempre dejo a último momento cuando mis padres no están" y limpie las mesetas y la estufa de grasa y cualquier otro residuo de comida que pudieran tener, ya entrado en eso también barrí y trapie la casa, como resultado para cuando mis padres llegaron por la noche mi madre estaba contenta con lo limpia que lucia la casa, al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto.

El bullicio de los alumnos se escucha desde el momento que entro a la escuela, detecto mi nombre entre algunas conversaciones y algunas miradas discretas por parte de algunas muchachas, por casualidad mi mirada se cruza con la de una de estas chicas y ella retira la suya a toda prisa y con la cara roja, yo simplemente sigo caminando después de todo no encuentro nada interesante.

Mis pasos me llevan frente a mi objetivo, un casillero, no es el mío pero tampoco es cualquier casillero, su dueño es la persona a la que por el momento considero el diablo personificado, el casillero se encuentra abierto con el mencionado diablo en frente y no parece haberme notado llegar "perfecto", pienso mientras mi mano se dirige a serrar de golpe la puerta, lamentablemente no consigo llevarme ninguna mano en el proceso.

-Que diablos fueron esas pastillas.-

Mi vos suena demandante y agresiva.

Por un momento el parece sorprendido y confundido pero no tarda en aparecer una sonrisa que a mi parecer es cínica, este hecho me hubiera enfurecido de no haberlo estado esperando.

-Vaya vaya, Riku hoy estas de un humor peor que el habitual, ja, no lo creí posible.

Este insoportable tipo se llama Axel Kusay, pelirrojo de ojos verdes, es solo unos pocos centímetros más alto que yo pero lo exagera con ese ridículo peinado en punta y ligeramente hacia atrás que mantiene con cantidades industriales de gel para el cabello, fue transferido al colegio hace, de actitud un tanto vandálica y mentalidad un tanto siniestra, algo así como el tipo malo de la escuela, por alguna extraña razón hemos sido algo así como amigos, tal vez por que intenta que me pase al lado obscuro, cosa que no encuentro del todo desagradable.

-Déjate de bromas.

-Cálmate solo fueron unas tachas.

Haber, tachas, tachas que fue lo que leímos de ellas en clases; causan euforia, ansiedad, alteración de la conducta y exceso de energía, bueno eso sin duda pudo ser el causante de lo que pasa entre Sora y yo, también en grandes cantidades pueden cuásar alucinaciones, depresión, ataques de histeria, desmayos o hasta la muerte… Mi mano vuela automáticamente al cuello de su camisa.

-No te atrevas a volver a ofrecerle nada de esas cosas a Sora.

Más que hablar rujo cada palabra, amenaza implícita en cada uno de mis gestos, con movimientos fluidos de sus manos sobre mi brazo y rostro y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, el cabeza de fósforo se libra de mi agarre, cosa que me hace pensar que ha de tener bastante experiencia en peleas y nada mas como precaución preparo mi siguiente movimiento, me observa con ojos agresivos por un momento después voltea rápidamente a sus costados y regresa su mirada a mí con una expresión divertida en ella.

-De acuerdo amigo, de acuerdo.

Pronuncia levantando las manos extendidas en actitud tranquilizadora.

Su posición es relajada, no encuentro signos de burla en sus ojos ni en sus gestos, pero eso no hace que me relaje, no se por qué estoy tan enojado con él, tal vez es solo que busco a alguien con quien desquitarme, un buen saco de boxeo al quien poder darle unos buenos puñetazos para des estresarme un poco.

-Hablo en serio Axel, no quiero volver a escuchar que le andes ofreciendo ninguna de tus estupideces.

Procuro que mi voz salga más relajada, también dejo que mis músculos se destensen, después de todo se, que por my idiota que pueda ser Axel a veces, no tuvo intenciones de hacer daño a nadie.

-Tranquilo hombre, solo intentaba animar un poco esa aburrida fiesta.

-Y la mejor opción que se te ocurrió fue drogar a todos los presentes.

Otra vez esa sonrisa cínica, se acerca y aplica un suave golpe sobre mi hombro.

-Eso es divertirse, al menos yo si me divertí nada más de verlos a todos.

Como van mis instrucciones para estos casos a si cuenta del uno al diez lentamente "antes de que empieces a matar gente", aunque si me deshiciera del cretino que tengo en frente le haría un favor a la mundo.

-Tienes una forma muy torcida para divertirte.

-Bah, al diablo con tu actitud de mama osa, proteges demasiado a tu pequeño amigo, nadie a muerto por tomar una simple pastilla.

-Mi reino por unas pastillas de arsénico para hacerte las tragar en este momento.

Pronuncio en tono aburrido mientra camino en dirección de mi casillero con Axel siguiendo me el paso, escucho hace sonar su lengua ante mi comentario y lo siento apoyarse en el casillero de junto mientras yo reúno lo necesario para mi primera clase del día, cuando termino con lo que estoy haciendo sierro la puerta del casillero para encontrarme con el idiota amigo observándome fijamente.

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Qué paso con que?

Aunque no lo aparente el tono y la media sonrisa con que hizo la pregunta me des tantean un poco.

-¿Qué paso con Sora?

Hace una pausa para esperar mi respuesta con vivo interés en los ojos.

-Dime que paso, es obvio que tuvo que haber pasado algo como para que estés tan enojado, ¿Qué es lo que hizo tu amiguito?

La curiosidad mórbida le brilla en la cara, yo solo doy la media vuelta y empiezo a caminar, decido que es mejor ignorarlo seguro que solo puede decir puras estupideces.

-Vamos hombre ¿Qué hizo?; se puso a correr como loco, decía tonterías, empezó a ver cosas…

Lo ignoro tanto como me es posible, cosa difícil mientras me siga a donde vaya y por cada nueva teoría me de un pequeño empujón con el hombro, desearía que se atragantara y cayera muerto o por lo menos que cerrara el pico.

-Coqueteo ridículamente con alguien, se empezó a desnudar… "Se copio a alguien".

El ruido seco y fuerte del sape marca diablo que aplico al cabeza hueca que tengo al lado se deja oír, este es un movimiento que uso especialmente para votarle la tapa de los sesos a cualquier idiota que tenga a mi alcance, curiosamente sollo lo he usado con Axel.

-"Puta madre eso dolió"

Pronuncia mientras se soba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Eso es para que no andes diciendo estupideces, Sora nunca haría algo como eso.

No puedo evitar notar la ironia de la situación, por supuesto que Sora no haria esas cosas pero por otro lado yo con una pastilla y quien sabe cuantos tragos encima fui capas de obligarlo a tener relaciones sexuales con migo.

-Tu no puedes saber eso.

Contesta todavía con ambas manos sobre la nuca.

-Las personas pueden ser capases de cualquier cosa, solo necesitan el estimulo adecuado.

No se ni por que me molesto en escucharlo, se que no puede decir nada bueno.

-Una vez vi un video en Internet en el que una tipa le lame su cosa a un perro hasta que lo éxito y entonces el perro se la copio.

Lo sabia lo único que puede salir de su boca es pura mirada, debo dejar de convivir con el antes de que tenga problemas mentales, si no es que ya los tengo.

-Tu eres jodidamente asqueroso.

-Que puedo decirte, la chica estaba buenísima y se veía tan caliente con lo del perro.

Y pensar que en estos precisos momentos cientos de balas se disparan sin llegar a darle a nadie, que desperdicio.

-Cállense.

Cambio rápidamente de pensamiento al escuchar esa voz que me llega un tanto apagada, busco su origen y encuentro a Sora a unos cuantos metros hablando con su hermano, con Kairi y con Namine y hasta donde alcanzo a apreciar Sora esta un tanto colorado.

-Dejen de decir estupideces.

Me llega otra vez su voz un tanto mas fuerte.

-Ustedes dos no deberían de hacer caso a las tonterías que dice el papanatas que tengo por hermano.

-Si tu lo dices.

Responde nuestra amiga pelirroja Kairi en medio de un ataque de risitas el cual tambien afecta a la pelirrubia de Namine.

-Dejen de reírse.

Es divertido verlo enojado, hace tantas caras y gestos, pero no es tan reconfortante como molestarlo uno mismo.

No puedo evitar una media sonrisa que se extiende por mi rostro, observo de reojo como Axel nos mira curioso a Sora y ami intercaladamente y dibuja una sonrisa burlona, tendría que tomarme el tiempo para amenazarlo debidamente, este es un tema en el que no permitiré ninguno de sus comentarios, pero mi atención esta puesta en un asunto mas importante.

Claro que tengo algo mas importante de que ocuparme, como el fijarme en sus graciosos pucheros, percatarme si a pesar de eso luce contento o triste, algo que delate estar fuera de su forma habitual, cualquier cosa que me indique si tengo o no todavía el derecho de ser su amigo, después de todo a pesar de que acordamos olvidar lo sucedido no puedo evitar cierto grado de culpa por lo que le hice.

-Riku.

Se escucha la alegre voz de mi castaño amigo al darse cuenta de mi presencia, cruza el corta espacio que nos separa en fracciones de segundo y se planta a un escaso paso de mi, saludándome con una radiante sonrisa, a la cual yo correspondo con una de las mías mas un tanto mas modesta y esa peculiar mirada que inconciente mente siempre tengo para el, un tono un poco mas rojo de lo habitual se encuentra en su rostro, tal vez se deba a la platica un poco acalorada que sostenía hace unos momentos o a la pequeña carrera que acaba de realizar… no, no puede ser por esto ultimo mi cabezota e hiperactivo amigo no se agita por tan poco.

-Hey Sora, como estas.

Respondo en mi habitual tono de voz, por lo menos el habitual que uso con el.

-Contento de estar fuera de casa pase un fin de semana de lo mas aburrido esto de estar castigado apesta.

Suelta el comentario completo de un jalon y sin respirar en el proceso, párese estar verdaderamente contento de estar en la escuela, algo un tanto inusual en el.

-Y como estuvo tu fin de semana.

Sora habla alegremente con cierto tono de felicidad reflejado en su rostro, ajeno a cualquier pensamiento o intención maliciosa, tan puro y amigable como siempre, ¿En verdad olvido todo y seguirá siendo mi amigo?

-Igual, aburrido, hice los deberes, anduve perdiendo el tiempo la mayor parte de las veces y limpie un poco la casa al último momento antes de que mis padres llegaran.

No tengo que mencionar lo meticuloso que fui con lo de los deberes y la limpieza, incluso yo pienso que no es sana tanta dedicación-obsesión al respecto.

Un carraspeo se deja oír y ambos volteamos a ver a Axel que finge un poco de sorpresa por nuestra repentina atención.

-Pues yo tuve un fin de semana bastante divertido, ralle algunos carro, hice uno que otro graffiti y drogue a algunas personas, ya saben lo normal.

No puedo creer lo cínico que puede ser el tarado este, estoy pensando seriamente en cometer asesinato.

-Piérdete Axel.

Pronuncio con todo el autocontrol del que soy capaz, claro que se divirtió drogando personas "A nosotros".

-Buenos días Axel.

Sale la amistosa voz de Sora, no parece alterado en ninguna forma por el comentario, una de dos o no le da la menor importancia o bien no ha entendido toda la insinuación, yo boto por la segunda.

-Hola Sora, me da gusto ver a alguien alegre para variar, la actitud de estreñido de Riku ya me empieza a hartar.

El timbre de la escuela suena justo a tiempo para salvar a Axel de mis intentos asesinos, escapándose por los pelos para dirigirse a su clase, curiosamente hoy le da por ser puntual, instinto de supervivencia si tiene.

Sora me sujeta por la muñeca de mi mano izquierda antes de que pueda salir a cazar al pelirrojo, volteo curioso y un poco sorprendido para encontrarme con su rostro un poco mas serio.

-Riku, yo sigo castigado hasta que a mi madre decida que he aprendido la lección así que solo puedo salir de la casa para venir a la escuela y tengo que regresar inmediatamente después a casa.

Habla un poco triste y apesadumbrado con una rara nota de resignación doliente, otra expresión graciosa en su rostro.

-Así que no puedo salir a pasear con tigo.

No puedo evitar sentirme egoístamente alegre por la tristeza de mi pequeño amigo, después de todo esto quiere decir que desea pasar tiempo con migo.

-Aun tenemos la hora del almuerzo.

Sonrío un poco mas abiertamente de lo habitual para infundirle confianza a mi castaño amigo.

-Ya nos las arreglaremos para hacer soportable tu encierro.

Curva ligeramente su boca en una sonrisa y me mira con ojos llenos de optimismo.

-Gracias, bueno me voy a mi clase antes de que me castiguen, nos vemos al rato.

-Hasta al rato.

Lo observo irse para después dirigirme a mi propia clase, el resto del día trascurrió tan monótono como el fin de semana, a excepción del almuerzo por obvia razón, igual transcurrieron unos días y para el final de la semana el castigo de Sora no tenia para cuando acabarse y menos con la entrega de calificaciones que se encuentra cerca, por comentarios de los maestros la madre de Sora sabe que su castaño hijo no va muy bien en sus estudios, aunque todavía tiene la oportunidad de salir bien si pasa con buenas notas los siguientes exámenes.

Todo esto no ayuda a que Sora este muy animado, mas bien se pasea de un lado a otro con un aura depresiva, hasta que se me ocurrió ofrecerle mi ayuda para estudiar, la idea me pareció que le gusto y después de consultarlo con su madre comencé a ir todas las tardes a su casa, incluidos sábados y domingos, para ayudarlo en las materias que se le dificultan, ventajas de sacar siempre buenas calificaciones, también comencé a pasar por el y su hermano todas las mañanas para ir a la escuela, aun que esto no era necesario lo hago mas bien por placer y además no me desvía mucho de mi ruta ya que tanto la casa de los Hikari como la escuela se encuentran cerca del centro del pueblo.

La señora. Hikari permite mis visitas por que sabe que puedo ayudar a su hijo con los estudios pero también por complacer a Sora, por mas severa que sea su punto flaco siempre a sido la adoración que siente por sus hijos, es por eso que a pesar de saber que no solo nos vamos a dedicar a estudiar me permite visitar a su hijo con todo y su castigo.

Así transcurren los días, entre estudio, nuestras peleas amistosas y de mas relajo y fotos un montón de fotos, Sora descubrió su nuevo pasatiempo en la cámara digital que le regalaron para su cumpleaños pasado, incluso bajo e instalo un programa de Photoshop en su computadora, todo esto con Roxas entrando y saliendo de escena a intervalos regulares, siempre acompañado por sus comentarios, en especial de uno en particular acerca de que "ya era hora de que Sora empezara a sentir la pubertad", por alguna razón esto parece alterar un poco al castaño gemelo ocasionando de ves en cuando algunos empujones y peleas que siempre acaban con los dos tirados en el piso haciéndose cosquillas, aunque siento curiosidad prefiero ignorar el comentario de Roxas el tiene su propia y algo extraña forma de pensar, además me divierto viéndolos interactuar de esa forma.

Através de la convivencia diaria logra hacer me a la idea de que para Sora no había pasado nada, también logre deshacerme de la culpa que cargaba, aun así me he percatado de la insistente forma con la que veo a mi ají azul amigo y las peculiares sensaciones que despierta en mi, durante algún tiempo atribuí todo esto a lo agradecido que me ciento por contar con su increíble amistad, pero un día me sorprendí a mi mismo recordando nuestro incidente mientras me masturbaba.

No se exactamente como ni en que momento paso, simplemente las imágenes de tetas, mujeres en poses sugerentes y de piernas abiertas enseñando hasta las entrañas, sacadas del materia pornográfico con el que he tenido contacto, que usualmente uso para estos asuntos, fueron remplazadas por los recuerdos de un Sora desnudo y gimiendo dolorosamente con cada movimiento de mi pelvis contra su trasero.

La sorpresa me paralizo unos momentos, todavía con la mano empuñando mi erguido miembro con esperma escurriendo entre mis dedos y procesando lentamente lo erótico que me parecen estos recuerdos.

"Que diablos esta mal con migo", "Como puedo pensar en Sora de esta manera" es verdad que por motivos personales y egoístas siempre ha sido importante para mi, pero nunca me imagine que mi pequeña obsesión llegara hasta estos extremos.

Tal vez estoy equivocado, puede ser que sean mis entupidas hormonas de adolescente las causantes de este problema, "Si eso es", es a causa de que esta es la única experiencia sexual que tengo, con el tiempo olvidare lo sucedido y todo regresara a la normalidad, tal vez cuando encuentre a alguna chica lo suficientemente interesante para salir con ella.

Esa noche dormí poco y mal, una extraña ansiedad y la culpa recientemente reencontrada me mantuvieron despierto varias horas y no me ayudo para nada que cada vez que lograra conciliar el sueño vinieran a mi imágenes de mi mejor amigo en situaciones poco santas, para despertarme con los ya mencionados sentimientos de culpa, hacia las cuatro treinta de la mañana ya harto de este circulo vicioso, decidí levantarme para calmar mi mente a base de duchas de agua helada.

Salgo de la casa esperando que el día transcurra normalmente, logro mantener mi mente ocupada en otras cosas, por el camino a la escuela me entretengo con la platica y desvaríos de los gemelos y volteo la vista naturalmente cada vez que me sorprendo observando de mas a mi castaño acompañante, aunque me encuentro con su mira da en algunas ocasiones su sonrisa, a la cual sin dudar correspondo con la mía, me hace pensar que si se a dado cuenta no le molesta en absoluto.

Las primeras horas de clase pasan sin contratiempos, me enfoco en sacar el mayor provecho a los problemas que tengo por resolver o las lecciones por aprender, pero no sucede lo mismo con la clase antes de la hora del almuerzo, la materia es historia , la cual nunca me a parecido lo suficiente mente entretenida.

Nuestro profesor se llama Merlín, un hombre de avanzada edad larga barba blanca y andar un tanto achacoso, con una forma de hablar de su materia que te hace pensar que el fue testigo sino es que protagonista de los hechos de los que habla, esto sumado al echo de que para mantenerme con buenas notas en esta clase nunca he necesitado mas que repasar untar de veces el libro de texto, por lo que habitual mente tengo mucho tiempo libre para pensar en lo que quiera durante esta clase, justamente lo que no deseo en estos momentos.

Con mi asiento ubicado junto a una ventana me dedico a contemplar lo que hay fuera del aula para entretenerme, las canchas es lo que esta a la vista y en ellas un grupo teniendo su clase de educación física. Me entretengo viendo a los muchachos haciendo los ejercicios de atletismo y corriendo de un lado para el otro, para mi mala o buena suerte no es otro que el grupo de Sora y no tardo en encontrarlo haciendo flexiones con el rubio de Tidus.

Involuntariamente se forma una sonrisa en mi boca y no puedo evitar observarlo entretenidamente como ase sus ejercicios, es bastante energético y flexible, siempre ha sido bueno en los deportes y les dedica bastante entusiasmo, de echo yo me he visto obligado a practicar constantemente para evitar empezar a perder en nuestras competencias particulares, algo que nunca admitiré en voz alta.

Mientras lo observo correr alegremente de un lado a otro no puedo evitar comparar su gesto con los de los recuerdos que tengo de nuestro encuentro la noche de las drogas y el sexo, indudablemente le dolió, por mas que a mi me hayan gustado las sensaciones en aquel momento a el le dolieron, las manchas de sangre que tuve que lavar de la funda de mi cama lo comprueban, no me puedo perdonar el haberlo lastimado de esa forma.

"Tal vez la próxima vez deba de usar algún lubricante…" dejo caer la cabeza sonoramente contra el pupitre, espantando a mi vecino en medio de un bostezo.

"Que diablos estoy pensando NO HABRA UNA PROXIMA VEZ", el resto de la clase me la paso tratando de memorizar el libro completo.

Por raro que parezca en mi situación me alivia mucho tener a sora a mi lado durante el almuerzo, su presencia durante años me ha relajado y tranquilizado, el y el bullicio que nuestro grupo habitual de amigos mantienen, Tidus, Selfi, Kairi, Namine del mismo curso de Sora y Roxas, Waka que es de mi misma edad y Axel que ha empezado a frecuentar nuestro grupo desde hace unas semanas.

Nos encontramos tomando el almuerzo en los jardines de la escuela, disfrutando de que la presión de los exámenes de final de semestre terminaron hace unos días, los resultados ya fueron entregados y afortunadamente Sora salió bien en ellos.

-Hei, chicos que creen.

Se deja oír la entusiasmada voz de Sora.

-Al fin me levantaron el castigo.

Lo felicito con una amplia sonrisa, mientras los demás hacen lo propio mas efusivamente.

-Que te parece si salimos esta tarde para festejar.

Propone Kairi mirando a Sora.

-Me parece perfecto, cualquier cosa con tal de estar fuera de mi casa.

El se queda pensativo unos segundos y yo me percato de la mirada entusiasmada de la peli roja, junto con expresión mas que no logro comprender pero que no me gusta para nada.

-Que les parece si vamos todos a la playa.

Propone mi mejor amigo entusiasmado, todos asentimos con diferentes grados de entusiasmo y a pesar de que Kairi también se muestra desacuerdo noto una expresión de decepción en su semblante, probablemente en sus planes algo solos entre ella y Sora, muy a mi pesar no puedo evitar sentirme bien por que las cosas no hayan salido comoella quería.

-Perfecto.

Axel es quien llama la atencion de todos.

-Hay bastantes turistas por estos dias en la isla, varios grupos de universitarios, muchas de estas chicas acostumbran asolearse por las tardes y aveces hasta con los pechos descubiertos.

Los gestos son variados en el grupo algunos muchachos con exprecion interezada y las chicas con diferentes grados de reporobacion.

-Tal vez hasta podamos robarle los bikinis a algunas de ellas.

Ahora todos obcervan sorprendidos al pelirrojo muchacho, sin saber que hacer o decir, yo decido que Axel se merese otro golpe en la cabeza, son las carcajadas de Roxas las que rompen el silencio ganandoce la atencion de todos los precentes.

-Ay Axel eres un payaso.

Pronuncia todavia entre risas el gemelo rubio.

Axel perese divertido con la reaccion del risueño oji azul y se acerca al arbol donde Roxas esta apollado tratando de controlar sus risas.

-Asi que te parece graciosos mis comentarios.

Habla con un tono de sarcasmo mientras apriciona una mano de roxas contra el arbol por encima de su cabeza.

-Que te parece si te cuento ottros chistes al oido rubiesito.

El idiota ojiverde sopl en la oreja del hermano de Sora mientras aproxima sus cuerpos contra el arbol.

-Basta.

Se queja Roxas y antes de que alguno de nosotros pueda intervenir apropiadamente una serie de susesos ocurren ante nosotros; primero Roxas intenta darle un rodillaso a la ingle al peli rojo, cosa qe este previene y para con su mano libre, despues el rubio lo golpea con la base de su mano por debajo de la barbilla con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo levantar el rostro y empujarlo hasta caer de espaldas contra el piso.

Todos nos quedamos obcervando algo atonitos por lo ocurrido y son otra vez las carcajadas de Roxas las que rompen el silencio.

-Divertido como un payaso, uno malo pero payaso de todas formas, arrogante, pandillero y sabes pelear, almenos un poco.

Habla el gemelo rubio con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-Ademas te cargas un cuerpo bastante sexy... me gustas.

Nada de las conmociones anteriores me pudieron preparar para esto y por lo visto tampoco a los otros, algunos hasta con la boca abierta.

-"Roxas".

Es el turno de Sora para interrumpir el silencio, con su voz a medio grito y apresurandoce a llegar junto a su hermano.

-Que.

Responde el otro gemelo aparentemente confundido.

-Que te he dicho sobre tus comentarios.

El peli castaño habla un poco demandante.

-¿Eso hacerca del momento y el lugar?

Pregunta Roxas un tanto extrañado.

-Pero no entiendo que hice mal con ...

Las dos manos de Sora apolladas contra la boca de su hermano lo detienen de terminar su frace.

-Mejor callate Roxas y regresa a tu salon, ya deve de estar por sonar el timbre.

Voltea un poco hacia el resto de nosotros el castaño todavia apollando una mano sobre la boca de su hermano.

-Nos vemos a las tres de la tarde en la playa norte.

Despues de esta frace, que pronuncia un poco apenado, se marcha arrastrando con sigo a su gemelo, todos los demas se retiran lentamente hacia sus respectivas clases aesepcion de Axel, que todavia esta en el piso, y yo que obcervo como Namine camina mientras intercala miradas entra Roxas y axel con una sonrrisita en los labios, ella seguramente sabe algo no por nada es la mejor amiga de Roxas.

-Guaauu.

Escucho esa exprecion proveniente del peli rojo.

-Quien diablos le enseño a pelear asi.

¿Es interes lo que escucho en su voz?

-Su madre.

Respondo comensando a reirme por lo ridiculo de los susesos.

-¿Que?

Procuro concentrarme un poco para poder responderle.

-Fue su madre, la señora Hikari practica box y quien sabe cuantos deportes de contacto mas.

Decido que es mejor contarle todo desde el principio para que pueda entenderme.

-Hace unos años, Tidus, Wka y yo tubimos que salvar a los gemelos de unos idotas que querian golpearlos por que Roxas habia confesado ser gay, su madre se entero y decidio enseñarles a defenderce.

Sonrio con los recuerdos de esos dias.

-Les enseño todos los trucos sucios habidos y por haber, desde meter los codos hasta el clasico rodiyaso a la ingle.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?

Pregunta el de crestas rojas ya parado junto ami y caminando los dos en direccion a nuestra proxima clase que compartimos.

-Yo ayude en su entrenemiento, basicamente fui el conejillo de indias y saco de boxeo, pero me sirvio para aprender una que otra cosa.

-Vaya, vaya, bastante interesante el rubiesito y el tambien tiene un buen cuerpo.

Volteo para verlo extrañado.

-Pense que tu le tirabas a las chicas.

Comento algo curioso poniendo atencion a sus reacciones.

-Soy de la idea de que no hay que conformarse on una sola clase de presa, para que hacerlo si se puede disparar a todo lo que se mueva.

-Me sorprendes, justo cuando pense que te nconocia sales con algo como esto.

-Yo soy asi memorizalo.

Hace el ultimo comentario poniendo un ademan de pistola con la mano y apuntandome.

-Con ese con ese comentario y lo del video del perro me quedan claras tus preferencias.

Se queda en blanco por un momento para despus carcajearse.

-Tal vez, tal vez.

Pronuncia mientras entramos en el aula.

La brisa marina y la sensacion de la arena mojada debajo de mis pies son cosas que empesava a extrañar ligeramente, despues de todo llevo tanto tiempo como Sora sin venir a la playa, soy el primero en llegar al punto de encuentro y decido remojar los pies mientras espero por los demas, la playa esta un poco concurrida, como dijo Axel, pero hasta ahora no veo ninguna chica con los pechos ndescubiertos.

Fijo mi atencion en el mar, recordando algunas esenas de nuestros juegos entre sora y yo, en esta misma playa fue donde nos conocimos, tal ves por eso estasea nuestra playa faborita.

-Y eso que no lo han visto desnudo.

Escucho una voz conocida gritando atras de mi y pocos momentos despues siento un cuerpo trepado a mi espalda con los brazos al rededor de mi cuello, indudablemente se de quien se trata, subo mi brazo para sujetar el suyo y aprovecho el impulso todavia presente que utiliza para treparse en mi lo jalo en una vuelta en el aire para hacerlo caer de espaldas en el agua, el tambien hase de las sullas aferrando su agarre en mi cuello provocando que yo me estampe de boca en el agua por su caida.

Las risas no se hacen esperar y otros movimientos un tanto bruscos tampoco, divertidos chapoteando en el agua el uno contra el otro, ganando profundidad mientras nos separamos de la horilla, disfrutando del contacto en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que tenemos, algo asi como pelea greco romana, solo que con movimientos sucios, hasta que detengo a Sora con mi mano abierta frente a su rostro pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

-Mira ya llegaron los demas.

Le señalo hacia la horilla donde nuestros demas amigos estan junto a su hermano, que supongo que llego con el, Sora ajita la mano saludandolos alegremente.

-Vamos con ellos.

-Adelantate yo te sigo en un momento.

El castaño me mira extrañado por un momento, pero despues se encoge de hombros y se dirije asia los demas.

Yo sumerjo todo el cuerpo en el agua tratando de tranquilizarme un poco, el verdadero motivo por el que detuve la pelea es que por un momento llego a ser demasiado excitante, prueba de ello es el pedazo de carne dura que tengo entre las piernas, esto se está yendo al diablo, esperar a encontrar una chica interesante con quien tener sexo no está funcionando, lo único que necesito en encontrar una vagina disponible para coger un par de veces y poder quitarme de encima esta endiablada calentura.

Emerjo ya un poco mas calmado para dirigirme asía donde están los otro, empezando a trazar un plan en mi mente.


	5. Distancia

Nunca me había percatado de lo bonito que luce el pueblo, encuentro interesante todos los detalles en mi camino los colores me parecen mas fuertes y luminosos e incluso los comentarios de Roxas acerca de mi sexualidad me parecen soportables, no tengo la menor duda de que esto se debe a la inmensa libertad que siento, esta es la primera salida que tengo desde que me levantaron el castigo y me dirijo a mi playa favorita junto con un inusualmente parlanchín Roxas.

A mi parecer su tema favorito, últimamente, son mis recientes descubrimientos sexuales y el echo según el de que Riku y yo haríamos una buena pareja, pero curiosamente ha entrado otro elemento en su conversación, lo gracioso que puede resultar Axel, normalmente me interesaría mas en este asunto para poder burlarme de su inusual interés por el pelirrojo, pero en estos momentos estoy demasiado ocupado disfrutando de la sensación de euforia y felicidad que ciento por mi recién reencontrada y anteriormente poco valorada libertad.

Inclusive el bullicio de la gente parece estar gritando "Soy libre", me siento con ganas de correr por toda la isla o de nadar de aquí al continente, un poco mas de entusiasmo y me dará un ataque de histeria, en eso estaba cuando el reconocimiento de una cabellera peliplateada desdibuja un poco mi mundo, no disminuye mi entusiasmo solo enfoca mi atención.

Riku se encuentra viendo hacia el mar con las piernas sumergidas hasta media pantorrilla, mi mirada baga entre su amplia espalda descubierta y sus músculos definidos, pero no exagerados, una amplia sonrisa viste mi rostro y al mismo tiempo me desvisto de la playera y todo lo demás a excepción de la bermuda que uso como traje de baño, arrojo mis cosas sobre Roxas que pone cara de disgusto pero se que es fingido.

Corro los primeros metros que nos separan a mi amigo de ojos aquamarinos y a mi, después disminuyo el paso esperando poder tomarlo por sorpresa, a medio camino me cruzo con u par de muchachas en bikini apoyadas una en la otra.

-Ya viste al peliplateado.

Escucho como una de ellas comenta con la otra sin tomar la molestia de bajar el volumen de su voz, me detengo curioso para observar a estas chicas, se ven unos años mayores, universitarias tal vez, sus bikinis son diminutos y de colores chillones.

-Esta buenísimo.

Responde la otra muchacha, pongo atención en la manera interesada con que miran a mi amigo, no me parece extraño Riku siempre ha sobresalido entre los muchachos de su edad.

-Mira que músculos.

-Olvida los músculos, mírale el trasero, tiene las nalgas justo como me las receto el doctor.

Varias cosas suceden para mi en ese momento, una sensación de malestar aun principio pequeña apenas un diminuto punto en mi pecho, que se fue ampliando rápidamente hasta el punto de descomponer mi rostro en una mueca de indignación "¿Con que derecho hablan así de Riku?", después la sensación se va extinguiendo al chocar con un sentido de pertenencia, tengo la seguridad, no se por que, de que el no les haría el menor caso y por alguna extraña razón, que no entiendo y no me importa no entender, me ciento alegre por ello.

Esta breve lucha interna tuvo lugar en apenas tres segundos, tan breve tiempo que aun siento el eco del ultimo comentario en el aire y las risas que le siguieron suenan fuertes y claras para mi, a pesar de que son apenas unos murmullos, no entiendo del todo o mas bien nada en absoluto de los procesos y resultados a los que llegaron mis recientes emociones turbulentas de y como me sucede siempre que estoy confundido mando al traste cualquier pensamiento lógico y me pongo a funcionar en piloto automático.

Mi cuerpo reacciona libre y espontáneamente, enfoco a las muchachas, interponiéndome entre ellas y el objeto de sus mórbidos comentarios, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, aquella con la cual suelo encarar los desafíos, no alcanzo a comprender que estoy haciendo pero por alguna razón lo ciento necesario.

-Y eso que no lo han visto desnudo.

Suelto el comentario sin el menor pensamiento en ello y todavía les dedico dos segundos de mi sonrisa, un poco mas pronunciada, con satisfacción observo sus expresiones sorprendidas al momento que me volteo para recorrer a toda prisa el espacio que aun me separa de mi mejor amigo.

¿Que diablos fue eso? en algún rincón lejano de mi mente se forma esta pregunta, pero no le presto ni el mínimo de atención y mucho menos busco algo que se le pueda parecer a una respuesta, solo me centro en la sensación de competencia que se siente algo diferente a la de otras ocasiones "Tal vez por que no compito con Riku sino por Riku" otro rincón de mi mente sale con este pensamiento el cual recibe la misma atención que el anterior.

Solo sé que no quiero dejarme vencer por nadie, en esta ocasión menos que nunca, y teniendo mi objetivo frente a mi salto para aferrarme del cuello y la pálida espalda de mi peliplateado amigo, disfrutando de la mas gloriosa sensación de victoria y felicidad, tan infinita y grandiosa y a la vez tan breve como el lapso de un respiro.

Tiempo suficiente para sacar la naturaleza competitiva de Riku, quien con un movimiento sobre mi brazo consigue hacernos caer a los dos contra el agua ya que yo no suelto el agarre de mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, en los siguientes momentos se lleva acabo una competencia mas agradable que la anterior que tuve, entre risas y miradas cómplices buscamos tirarnos el uno al otro contra el agua, y entre chapoteo y alguna que otra patada disfruto de mi placer privado, todo el catalogo de sonrisas que Riku tiene solo para con migo, afortunadamente ni todo lo distraído que soy me impidió notar desde hace años esta agradable reacción, de la cual siempre he estado orgulloso.

"Riku solo ríe a si con migo" el pensamiento brota de mi mente disparando a otro escalón la euforia que siento desde esta mañana, ni la sensación de victoria anterior se puede comparar con esto, por cierto ¿Con quien competía por Riku...? "Al diablo" no me interesa ninguna trivialidad como esa, solo puedo concentrarme en que la atención de mi peliplateado amigo es solo mía en estos momentos.

Entre cada movimiento pataleo el mar a nuestro alrededor va cobrando profundidad y para cuando mis pies dejan de poder tocar el fondo una batalla un tanto mas intima comienza, la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos se vuelve nula luchando por mantenernos uno sobre el otro, cada roce aunque brusco se siente placentero y otra vez me invaden las ansias por no dejarme vencer, pero sobre todo tengo el deseo de que este momento nunca acabe.

En un determinado momento nuestros forsegeos provocan que nos separemos intento regresar a la pelea pero un gesto de la mano extendida de mi amigo me detiene, le observo buscar algo con los ojos, solo un segundo, para después regresar su atención a mi.

-Mira, ya llegaron los demás.

Señala hacia la playa donde encuentro al resto de nuestros amigos, cada uno ocupado en sus propios asuntos, Waka, Selphi y Tidus entretenidos con una pelota de volvillo chapoteando en la orilla, Roxas y Namine platicando con Axel a poca distancia y Kairi parada en la orilla del mar observando con semblante pensativo en nuestra dirección, ajito la mano por encima de mi cabeza para llamar su atención y obtengo respuestas de Kairi y Namine.

-Vamos con ellos.

Propongo dirigiendo mi atención otra vez hacia Riku.

-Adelántate te alcanzo en unos momentos.

Lo observo unos instantes curioso por su actitud, por lo general una situación como esta entre nosotros terminaría con una competencia por saber quien puede llegar antes a la meta, supongo que no podemos reaccionar de la misma forma todas las veces, me encojo de hombros y le dedico al peliplateado una fugas sonrisa para después dirigirme hacia la playa, esperando que el no tarde mucho en seguirme.

Esa tarde se me fue entra platicas, miraditas y risas de Roxas y Namine dirigidas hacia mi, con Axel interviniendo con algún comentario ganándose en varias ocasiones las risas de mi rubio hermano, el empeño de Riku por organizar juegos de voleibol o cualquier otra competencia donde todos nuestros amigos o por lo menos la mayoría de ellos participen, cosa rara ya que por lo general somos solo él y yo, y finalmente también tuve que lidiar con la exigente atención de Kairi, algo que me mantuvo ocupado la mayor parte de la tarde.

Los siguientes días fueron muy diferentes, la euforia por mi libertad desapareció rápidamente, el hecho de que Riku dejara de visitarme todos los días en mi casa me entristeció un poco, eso era algo a lo que me avía acostumbrando, nuestros encuentros se volvieron esporádicos y breves , últimamente Riku se encuentra bastante ocupado, ha empezado ha hablar del futuro de las probables carreras que quiere tomar y las universidades a las que quiere asistir, a mi ese asunto me párese muy exagerado el todavía esta cursando el segundo año de preparatoria todavía le queda otro año para preocuparse por ese tema.

La ausencia de mi mejor amigo me ha dejado con una aura de melancolía, he tratado de distraerme con diferentes actividades, he salido con otros amigos, cosa a la que Kairi siempre esta dispuesta, practico deportes mas seguido e incluso le he dedicado tiempo a los estudios, en realidad solo un poco mas de lo habitual en esto ultimo, pero lo único que ha demostrado poder calmarme es la fotografía.

En estos momentos me encuentro en mi parte favorita de la mi casa, en lo mas alto de la torre tipo faro tomando fotos en diferentes ángulos del pueblo y el mar con tonos rosa y naranja característicos del atardecer, me llega de fondo la musica a todo volumen desde el cuarto de Roxas la cual escucho perfectamente a pesar de tener el ático de la casa separándonos.

A mi gemelo le gusta la música pero sobre todo le gusta bailar, desde pequeño siempre ha conseguido que nuestra madre lo inscriba a cuanto curso de danza pueda y Namine siempre lo acompaña, varias veces me he entretenido tomándoles fotos a mi parecer son buenos pero yo no soy ningún experto y ellos dicen que les falta mucha practica.

Siento la música vibrar por cada escalón por cada paso que doy en rumbo a mi habitación, no me molesto en pedirle a Roxas que baje el volumen se que es una causa perdida, cierro la puerta al llegar a mi cuarto conecto la cámara a mi computadora y me dedico a editar las fotos, las giro, les agrego o les quito brillo, ajusto la nitidez, agrego o quito efectos buscando la manera en que a mi parecer se vean mejor.

Apesar de que este es un pasatiempo relativamente nuevo para mi, ya tengo atiborrada la computadora con archivos de fotografia, hay una carpeta que me gusta ver con regularidad, mas en los ultimos dias, llena con fotos de Riku y yo la mayoría correspondientes al tiempo de mi ultimo castigo, nunca pensé que llegaría a extrañar el estar castigado.

-Roxas bájale a la música.

Escucho a mi madre gritar desde el pasillo y momentos después la música baja lo suficiente como para dejarme escuchar mis pensamientos, la puerta de mi cuarto se abre y se asoma mi madre llevando con sigo el teléfono en una mano.

-Sora, tienes una llamada.

Salto de la silla para tomar el aparato inalámbrico y le agradezco a mi madre con una sonrisa mientras llevo el auricular a mi oído.

-Bueno.

-Hola Sora.

Escucho la voz de Kairi desde el otro lado de la línea y siento como dentro de mi se desinfla un globo llevándose con sigo cuales quiera que hallan sido las expectativas que me había formado.

-Hola Kairi, como estas.

Trato de que en mi voz no se refleje la ilógica decepción que siento.

-Bien y tu

-Heeem, no me quejo.

Trato de sonar casual pero en realidad si tengo uno que otro comentario para aventarle a cierto cabezota peliplateado.

-¿Estas ocupado esta tarde?

-No, en realidad no.

Respondo sinceramente a la pregunta de mi amiga.

-Sabes yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer.

Unos momentos pasan sin que ninguno de los dos agregue algo mas hasta que caigo en cuenta de que ella espera algo de mi, ¿Será que quiere que la invite a salir?

-¿Quieres... que vallamos a alguna parte?

Una nota de duda y confusión se nota en mi voz pero ella parece no percatarse.

-Eso me gustaría mucho.

Responde animadamente.

-Podríamos ir al cine si tú quieres.

Propone ella en el mismo tono de entusiasmo.

-He... si deacuerdo.

En realidad no tengo muchas ganas de salir pero no me parece justo romperle el ánimo a la pelirroja.

-Que te parece si nos vemos frente al cine en una hora.

-Esta bien.

-Nos vemos entonces Sora.

-Hasta al rato.

Oprimo el botón de colgado y me quedo parado por unos momentos, con la mente ida, ligeramente confundido por la llamada, últimamente Kairi se a estado comportando rara, dejo pasar el asunto sin pensar mucho al respecto, entro al baño para darme una ducha rápida, me visto con lo primero que encuentro limpio en mi armario y bajo las escaleras para encontrarme con mi madre en el comedor sentada en la mesa haciendo las cuentas del restaurante.

- Mama Kairi llamo para quedar con migo en ir al cine.

-No llegues tarde.

Habla sin levantar la vista de sus cuentas, vacilo un momento parado junto a ella para después sentarme en una silla aun sin muchos ánimos de salir, transcurren unos dos minutos antes de que ella levante la vista de su trabajo y observa como estoy quieto y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mesa frente a mi.

-No se te hace tarde.

Pregunta mi madre, mas que curiosa extrañada, en respuesta muevo la cabeza en negativa.

-El cine no esta lejos.

Mi voz sale un tanto monótona.

-Te preocupa algo.

Levanto el rostro llamado por el tono de voz de mi madre y me concentro en ella unos segundos para después desenfocar la vista y buscar alguna respuesta a su pregunta.

-No, en realidad no, solo es que... todos han estado actuando raro últimamente.

En realidad no iba a mencionar nada pero pensar en ello trajo a la superficie un tanto de la frustración que ciento, sobre todo por no entender que esta pasando.

-Riku repentinamente ya no tiene tiempo para pasar con migo y cuando nos vemos siempre habla de sus posibilidades para el futuro lo ocupado que esta y que no puede quedarse mucho tiempo.

Trato de controlar el enojo que involuntariamente ciento y busco otro tema para despejar mi mente.

-Y Kairi ha estado actuando un poco... rara.

Ni yo me he dado cuenta de esto pero es muy probable que solo me halla percatado de la actitud de Kairi por el comportamiento de Riku, de estar entretenido como siempre que estoy con el no habría podido notar ni siquiera que a la pelirroja le brotara una segunda cabeza.

-Kairi te ha estado buscando mucho últimamente.

Mi madre tiene una expresión rara mientras pronuncia esta frase pero yo no me detengo a procesar su significado.

-Ha estado un poco persistente.

Me encojo de hombros como para restarle importancia a ese asunto.

-Probablemente solo estoy un poco paranoico.

Medito un momento esta idea pero no me detengo mucho en ello, sacudo un poco la cabeza para despejarme y me levanto de la silla.

-Nos vemos en la noche.

-Cuídate Sora.

-Lo haré.

Me despido de mi madre agitando la mano, el camino al cine del pueblo lo hice en un tercio del tiempo usual, apurándome por que en realidad si se me hizo tarde, apesar de que logre llegar justo a tiempo a la hora acordada Kairi ya me estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Hola Kairi, te hice esperar mucho.

Trato de regular la agitación en mi voz debido a la carrerea.

-No, acabo de llegar.

Ella contesta con una amplia sonrisa, las siguientes dos horas transcurren entre la compra de los boletos, la parada obligatoria en la dulcería para comprar palomitas refrescos y demás golosinas, la espera en la fila mientras comienza la película y los setentaicinco minutos de la comedia romántica que Kairi escogió.

La cinta no estuvo del todo mal hubieron algunas partes verdadera mente graciosas pero en otros momentos estuvo tan melosa que resulto empalagosa, eso mas mi incapacidad para estar me quieto cinco minutos seguidos me hicieron pasar unos momentos algo incómodos.

Mi amiga pelirroja tanpoco parece estar disfrutando de la película en algún momento nuestras miradas se cruzan y compartimos una sonrisita cómplice, después de eso nos dedicamos a intercambiar comentarios en voz baja por el resto de la película, acerca de lo ridículo de alguna escena o cualquier otra ocurrencia, disimulando nuestras risas fura de lugar por respeto a las demás personas.

Después de la película nos dirigimos al parque para dar un paseo y platicar un poco, el tiempo se nos fue rápido, el estar con Kairi es entretenido ella es una persona con la que puedo convivir fácilmente, pero no puedo evitar pensar que con Riku estaría mas divertido, no nos dedicaríamos solo a platicar tendríamos competencias o cualquier otra cosa que nos haría reírnos hasta el cansancio, maldigo mentalmente al de ojos aquqmarina por su abandono y trato de regresar mi atención a Kairi.

Ahora nos encontramos caminando hacia su casa, comienzo a contarle una anécdota que incluye mi cámara, una foto de una persona durmiendo con la boca abierta, una pelea y a Riku, este ultimo elemento recurrente en la mayoría de mis conversaciones.

-Entonces el me arrebato la cámara para borrar la foto, yo intente recuperarla pero el la alzo por encima de mi alcance, ya sabes lo alto que es Riku.

Señalo con la mano a una altura como de una cabeza por encima de la mía, para demostrar mi punto, medida más o menos equivalente a la altura del peliplateado.

-No pude alcanzarlo así que no me quedo de otra que embestir contra el y hacerlo caer al piso.

Sonrío brevemente por los recuerdos y después de un fugas pensamiento pongo una expresión mas seria, casi como de enojado.

-A veces me da tanta rabia ser tan corto de estatura.

Observo como a Kairi se le forma una expresión curiosa en el rostro y me mira interrogante.

-Tu no estas corto de estatura Sora.

Habla con una nota de seguridad en la voz.

-Es verdad que todavía hace como un año eras el chico mas bajito de nuestro grupo, tú y tu hermano, pero eso ya cambio, solo mírate y mírame a mí.

Sigo sus instrucciones y me comparo con la altura de ella, la ultima vez que me tome la molestia de frustrarme con este tema Kairi era unos dos centímetros mas alta que yo, ahora en comparación me doy cuenta que la situación se ha revertido, incluso tengo que inclinar un poco la cabeza para verla a los ojos.

-No me avía dado cuenta.

Exclamo sorprendido al percatarme de esto.

-De hecho ahora eres un poco mas alto que Tidus y el siempre avía sido el mas alto de los muchachos de nuestra edad.

Trato de recordar algún hecho o momento que le de la razón a las palabras de mi amiga pero no consigo acordarme de ninguna, pero no tengo motivos para dudar de sus palabras y el echo de que ahora yo sea un poco mas alto que ella me hace creerle.

-En que momento pasó esto que ni me di cuenta.

Escucho como resopla mientras llegamos a la puerta de su casa ella se para frente a mí y voltea para encararme.

-Eso es por que siempre te estas comparando con alguien que es mas alto que la media de los chicos de su edad, y un año y meses mayor que tu por cierto.

Su expresión me resulta indescifrable, hay decisión en ella pero también algo mas ¿Recelo?

- A Riku solamente Axel lo supera en altura en toda la escuela y eso por muy poco, incluso Waka, que parece un mounstro, lo alcanza se queda corto por muy poquito.

Después de este comentario la pelirroja se queda pensativa y por unos segundos duda de algo, enfoca su mirada en mí y parece tomar una decisión.

-Sabes Sora, no solo te comparas con el también hablas mucho acerca de Riku.

Mientras habla se va acercando de a poco hacia mi y me observa con una mirada un tanto extraña.

-Tal vez en lugar de hablar de el podrías dedicar tu tiempo en algo mas entretenido.

-¿Como en que?

Pregunto verdaderamente curioso, más por su actitud que por su comentario.

-Tal vez, como en... esto.

Kairi vence la poca distancia que nos separa para unir su boca con la mía, en un roce repentino y suave apenas apoyando sus labios en los míos sin mucha presión de por medio, la sorpresa me congela unos segundos mientras mi mente procesa lo que esta ocurriendo, no se donde tengo que poner o que tengo que hacer con mis manos, no reacciono siquiera para cerrar los ojos mientras observo a la chica frente ami mantener los suyos cerrados, solo me quedo parado ahí dejando pasar los segundos.

En algún momento ella se retira del contacto manteniendo los ojos cerrados al tiempo que yo relajo los hombros que había mantenido inconcientemente tensos, Kairi abre los ojos evitando mirarme de frente, con un tono carmín invadiendo su rostro, voltea nerviosa hacia la puerta de su casa para abrirla y girar el rostro para verme a los ojos por un breve momento.

-Buenas noches Sora.

Pronuncia a media voz con una nota de timidez en ella, para después entrar por la puerta.

-Noches.

Alcanzo a responder algo aturdido antes de que el portal frente a mi se cierre, me quedo quieto un momento para después encaminarme mecánicamente hacia mi casa, no se cual es mi expresión ni tampoco si, como a Kairi, tengo algo de rubor en el rostro aunque juraría que en algún momento en medio del beso sentí la sangre abandonar mi rostro, camino con la mente en blanco hasta encontrarme en la puerta de mi casa enfrente de la nariz, la abro y deambulo con el mismo paso robótico hacia mi habitación.

-Que tal te fue en el cine Sora.

Me encuentro a mi madre nada más subir las escaleras recién salida del baño en bata y con una toalla al rededor de la cabeza, su voz me saca del trance en que me encuentro y proceso su pregunta hasta que la entiendo.

-Bien... creo, la película era un poco ridícula.

-Te encuentras bien.

Pregunta mi madre tal vez alertada por mi expresión o tono de voz.

-Si, solo estoy un poco aturdido.

"Aturdido" ese es el termino adecuado, aun no me he puesto a pensar en lo sucedido como para saber como tengo que reaccionar.

-Estoy cansado, voy a acostarme.

Le doy las buenas noches a mi madre con un beso en la mejilla.

-Que descanses.

-Igual tú mama.

Una vez en mi cuarto me tumbo en la cama sin tomarme la molestia siquiera de quitarme los tenis, hundo el rostro contra la almohada y escucho la siempre presente música proveniente del cuarto de mi hermano, mientras el aire en mis pulmones se va agotando poco a poco hasta que me veo obligado a mover el rostro para respirar de nuevo, parpadeo un par de veces contemplando unos segundos la cabecera de mi cama y después me volteo para quedar boca arriba.

Contemplo el pálido color azul del techo por un rato, aun con la mente en blanco y ligeramente conciente de los pensamientos que se aproximan, consigo mantenerlos a raya por un tiempo pero se mantienen a los márgenes de mi conciencia asechando en cada momento para obtener toda mi atención.

En un determinado momento decido que es mejor intentar comprender que es lo que paso, estoy medianamente consiente de que esta no es una de esas situaciones en las que ignorarla es la mejor opción y prefiero enfrentarla antes de que me explote en la cara.

¿Que es lo que paso? me encuentro preguntándome, buscando alguna respuesta en mi mente que me ayude a despejar la confusión que ciento, "Kairi te beso" escucho como el pensamiento brota irónicamente "Gracias, no me había dado cuenta" respondo en el mismo tono irónico a donde sea que aya venido ese pensamiento, intento despejar mi mente y poner las ideas en orden.

¿Que es lo que me esta molestando?, busco algo que se pueda parecer a una respuesta, lo obvio es el beso pero no es solo eso, también es el raro comportamiento de la pelirroja, algunas miradas que me enviaba, los disimulados contactos entre nuestras manos, su actitud en general esta noche, pero en realidad no es solo esta noche, ya desde hace algún tiempo ella se comporta así con migo.

Pero en realidad ¿Que es lo que ciento por el beso?, en teoría esto se supone que me debería haber gustado, trato de entender mi ración pero eso es algo que se escapa de mi entendimiento, llevo los dedos a mis labios mientras trato de recrear lo sucedido; sus labios suaves moviéndose en un roce ligero y algo tímido sobre los míos es algo que no puedo calificar de "desagradable", movimientos bruscos y demandantes labios hambrientos rozando agresivamente sobre los míos y una lengua demandando un acceso que por fuerza de insistencia se le fue otorgado.

Paro en seco el rumbo de mi pensamiento al darme cuenta de con que otro beso estoy comparando al de Kairi, o debería decir "otros besos" por que fue mas de uno, un montón mas que eso.

Escucho ruido en la puerta y volteo a tiempo para ver a Roxas entrar en la habitación.

-Sora, te desperté.

-No, no me he podido dormir.

-Mama me comento que saliste con Kairi, eso... es verdad.

-Heee, si.

-A ya veo.

Habla en un susurro como pensando en voz alta, su reacción es algo rara lo observo balancear el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, conozco este comportamiento es el que usualmente tiene cuando se trae algo entre manos.

-Y... que tal te fue.

-Bien, creo.

-Solo bien, no paso nada en especial.

-Que diablos te pasa Roxas, estas muy extraño.

-No nada, solo tengo curiosidad por saber como le fue a mi hermanito en su cita.

"Cita" que le pasa a Roxas, ya he salido un montón de veces con Kairi y el nunca se había referido ha esto como una cita.

-Suelta la sopa Roxas ¿Que es lo que sabes?

Mi gemelo se pone un poco tenso solo unos segundos, después suelta un suspiro y se acerca para sentarse junto a mi en la cama.

-Bien, pero si Namine se entera no lo escuchaste de mi ¡entendido!

Asiento con la cabeza, ahora mas intrigado ¿Que tiene que ver Namine con esto?

-Veras, ayer estábamos Namine y yo platicando después de una de nuestras practicas, a ella se le salio un comentario algo interesante acerca de Kairi y la torture con mi ataque especial de cosquillas hasta que me contó todo lo que sabia.

Hace una pausa para observarme, yo estoy seguro de aparentar estar un poco confundido.

-Lo que Namine me contó es que Kairi esta interesada en ti Sora.

En definitiva ahora si estoy confundido.

-¿Eso es todo?... no es nada nuevo sabes, ella si esta interesada en mi, somos amigos después de todo.

Roxas me ve como si fuera un bicho raro que acabara de encontrar en la suela de su zapato, es una expresión graciosa.

-No, Sora ella no esta interesada en ti solo como amigo, a ella le gustas... le gustas como novio.

Agrega lo último después de ver la expresión de mi rostro, me lo pienso un momento, encuentro algo de sentido a los últimos sucesos.

-Ha.

Es lo único que se me ocurre comentar, tal vez no he comprendido todo o no lo he acabado de asimilar.

-Eso es todo.

Mi hermano comenta con cierto aire de decepción.

-Esperaba algo mas que esa reacción, lo que me comento Namine es que cuando su prima platico con ella acerca de lo que siente asía ti, Kairi misma llego a la conclusión que tendría que hacer algo muy drástico para que tu tuvieras claro cuales son sus sentimientos, ya sabes por lo distraído y poco fijado que eres.

Roxas me observa analizando mi expresión y al parecer no encuentra nada interesante.

-Pero por lo visto no ha echo nada todavía, que aburrido... yo esperaba algo así como que te saltara encima.

Me sorprende su tono de decepción, empiezo a dudar seriamente de la clase de cosas que mí tarado hermano encuentra entretenidas.

-Ella me beso ¿Eso cuenta?

El voltea rápidamente otra vez hacia mí con obvio interés en los ojos.

-¿En la boca?

-Heee, si...

-Por su puesto que cuenta, ¿Y tu que hiciste?

Llevo una mano ala cabeza para rascarme un poco algo incomodo por la situación.

-Pues yo... creo que me quede congelado mientras ella me besaba.

-¿Y que paso después?

-Solo nos dimos las buenas noches, ella salio casi corriendo bastante sonrojada... creo.

-Eso fue todo, no haces las cosas nada divertidas sabes.

Como si la situación no fuera lo bastante frustrante para mi, los comentarios de Roxas no me ayudan para nada.

-Lamento mucho no entretenerte.

Comento todo lo irónico que soy capas.

-Va, no te preocupes nadie es perfecto.

Levanta el mentón presumiendo su perfil de seriedad unos momentos para después reírse, empujarme ligeramente con el hombro y después jalarme para quedar los dos tendidos sobre la cama.

-Todo esto te parece gracioso ¿Verdad?

-Tienes que admitir que la situación párese sacada de una telenovela.

Pronuncia con voz risueña.

-Por un lado tú y tu amigo de toda la vida terminan enredados en una cama por borrachos y drogados y por otro tu mejor amiga decide que eres su tipo y empieza a acosarte.

Ríe un poco mientras yo solo me enfurruño por la situación.

-Pero sabes, lo mas gracioso de todo es que pareces mas triste por que Riku aparente mente te este ignorando que por el hecho de que se hayan acostado juntos.

Lo pienso un segundo, es verdad es rara mi reacción al respecto pero no puedo evitar lo que ciento.

-Es difícil para mi sentir su ausencia, más cuando hemos convivido desde hace tanto tiempo.

No puedo evitar el sentimiento de melancolía, y un poco de ganas de estampar el rostro de Riku sobre algún muro.

-Sabes Roxas, quisiera que todo siguiera como cuando éramos niños pequeños, sin ningún lío de cama entre Riku y yo y sin los intentos de Kairi por llamar mi atención, solo disfrutando de nuestra amistad, los tres juntos.

-Pero mas con Riku ¿No es así?

- Eso creo.

"Si mas con Riku, sobretodo con el". 

*~[]-\-'-/ \-'-/-[]~* *~[]-\-'-/ \-'-/-[]~* *~[]-\-'-/ \-'-/-[]~*

Luces sombras, música a todo volumen, cuerpos bailando uno cerca de otro, alcohol corriendo entre todos los presentes y el sonido de platicas bacías y sin sentido.

-Quieres ir con migo a mi habitación.

Un ligero momento para pensar.

-Si seguro.

Una caminata no muy larga, un viaje en elevador con unos cuantos besos incluidos, todos con un ligero sabor alcohólico, una habitación desconocida, manos curiosas explorando el cuerpo ajeno, piel suave y curvas femeninas, "Es de su misma estatura" de donde diablos viene eso.

Este cuerpo es provocativo y fue creado justo para hacer esto, entonces ¿Por que tengo que estar pensando en ese otro cuerpo?, dejo que mis pensamientos se pierdan entre las sensaciones de los roces y carisias, las curvas desnudas y las ganas de deshacerme de esta endiablada calentura, solo pienso en hundirme entre estas piernas o ¿Será mas bien en los recuerdos?

*~[]-\-'-/ \-'-/-[]~* *~[]-\-'-/ \-'-/-[]~* *~[]-\-'-/ \-'-/-[]~*

Comentarios: Hola quiero aprovechar este espacio para agradecer a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic sobre todo a los que me han dejado algún review y en especial a dos personitas:

Katari-chan por su constante apoyo, esta historia a llegado hasta aquí gracias a que hay alguien a quien le gusta de lo contrario ya la hubiera abandonado hace tiempo.

Fatimataichou muchísimas gracias por tu comentario me alegra mucho que tengas en esa consideración a este humilde fic y si te comprendo lo duro que es encontrarlos yo mismo los he buscado.


	6. Mariliendre

Entre parpadeo y parpadeo observo un techo blanco en penumbras y una decoración que no me es familiar, siempre he sido algo perezoso para levantarme, me cuesta abandonar el calido manto de protección que la inconciencia brinda, desde que era pequeño fue así, aunque en aquel entonces era mas bien para evadirme de la realidad, mi realidad obscura e insufrible.

Con el tiempo mejoro un tanto la situación y me quede con la costumbre de permanecer en la cama con los ojos cerrados mas bien por pereza, siempre e encontrado placenteros esos momentos en los que todavía te puedes aferrar a los últimos vestigios de sueño, lamentablemente en los últimos tiempos incluso eso me resulta un poco incomodo.

Imágenes de mi mas preciado amigo se entercan en invadir mi mente inconciente, escenas de nosotros dos en actitudes no tan santas, es frustrante el tener que enfrentarte a eso, mas cuando toda tu vida te han recalcado una y otra vez que esas acciones entre dos hombres son antinaturales, ésos son motivos suficientes para mantenerte despierto desde temprano.

La habitación huele a aromatizante y ese peculiar olor de los aires acondicionados grupales, la cama no es del todo cómoda y el calorcito de otro cuerpo cercano al mío fueron suficientes motivos para despertarme desubicado, por un momento pensé en que había cometido otra vez el error de acostarme, o mas bien violar, a mi amigo ojiazul, pero la visión de una cabellera negra y corta me trae rápidamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

La disco, los cuerpos moviéndose al compás de la música, los juegos de luz y sombra, las bebidas alcohólicas que circulan al por mayor y la sensación de que no valieron la pena los veinte dólares de propina que le di al tipo de la entrada para que me dejara pasar, son los pensamientos que ocupan mi mente después de pasar media hora analizando a las féminas que se contorsionan de un lado al otro en la pista de baile y sobre las mesas de alrededor.

Ya empezaba a dudar de el plan que había formado, es verdad que suena lógico el conseguir a alguien con quien acostarme para hacer pasar la tensión sexual que me invade, al menos suena lógico para mi, pero no estoy muy seguro de querer hacer algo con el tipo de chica que invade este lugar, los escotes pronunciados, el maquillaje exagerado y la frivolidad que demuestran me mantiene alejado como un vampiro al ajo.

No estoy seguro de que es lo que me paso, este tipo de chicas son perfectas para el acoston de una sola noche que tenia en mente, prácticamente tienen escrito la palabra "facilota" en toda la cara, y aunque algunas de ellas ya se me acercaron insinuantes, seguramente con propósitos como el mío, no me he podido obligar a aceptar a ninguna de ellas.

Supongo que era mucho pedir encontrar a la persona indicada la primera noche que la busco, mucho menos siendo tan quisquilloso como soy, ya estaba dando la noche como perdida y me alejo de la zona concurrida, meditando la posibilidad de enajenar mi mente en alcohol, para apoyarme en un rincón solitario del bar.

Mas bien casi solitario, ya que sentada en la barra y con su cabeza apoyada sobre el mosaico junto a su bebida se encuentra una muchacha, por un momento casi no la veo, acomodada como esta parece intentar no llamar la atención, levanta un poco la vista cuando me apoyo junto a ella y me observa un rato mientras pido un ron con coca al cantinero, pero desvía la mirada cuando la observo de reojo.

Lo primero que pienso cuando me fijo en ella es en que no aparenta la edad suficiente como para estar bebiendo en este lugar, pero yo tampoco la tengo así que no me sorprende, ya con mi bebida en mano le doy un buen sorbo y después suspiro pesadamente liberando un poco el estrés de toda esta ridícula situación.

-Pareces frustrado.

Escucho una agradable voz proveniente de mi desconocida acompañante.

-No ha sido mi día.

"O semanas" pienso después de responder con voz pesada, giro en dirección de esta muchacha y me obligo a mirarla, verdaderamente mirarla, y la encuentro un tanto interesante, sus facciones son suaves y un poco aniñadas, aun sentada no parece muy alta, su pelo es de un intenso color negro y en un peinado corto y moderno, me recuerda un poco al corte que solía usar Kairi.

"Mala comparación", últimamente cualquier pensamiento de la pelirroja solo hace molestarme, pero lo que mas me llama la atención son sus ojos azules, son diferentes a mi tono favorito, pero resultan agradables de mirar, aun que el conjunto general de su apariencia no los hacen resaltar como en una persona a la que conozco.

A pesar de su agradable apariencia no puedo pasar por alto la melancólica aura que la envuelve, tal vez apenas perceptible pero presente en el ligero grado de tristeza de su sonrisa, en el, as matiz apagado de sus ojos ligeramente rojos y enmarcados con un difuso tono de negro "Habrá estado llorando".

-Tú tampoco luces muy animada.

Contesto con voz neutral no muy decidido a entablar una plática.

-Eso es quedarse corto, seguro luzco como un esperpento en estos momentos.

Su risa alegre aunque un tanto apagada se deja oír, vaya con sentido del humor hasta para burlarse de ella misma, y no puedo negar que me parece atractiva.

-Todo lo contrario, eres hermosa y ese aire de tristeza solo te hace más llamativa.

Hablo ya bastante mas interesado.

-"Un femme fatale" diría yo.

Ríe otra vez un poco mas fuerte y me dedica una bella sonrisa, en su rostro aparece un poco de rubor aunque no estoy seguro si es por mi pobre coqueteo o por todo el Alcoi que seguramente hay en su sistema.

-Nunca te han dicho que eres un dulce mentiroso.

-No miento solo digo lo que es obvió.

Comento con una sonrisa, no se que es exactamente lo que encuentro interesante en ella, chicas tan bella como ella ya antes me han demostrado interés y simplemente no les he echo caso, aunque en aquellas ocasiones no andaba buscando nada, tal vez sea su sencillez, tal vez su apariencia desvalida o simplemente la inusual situación en la que me encuentro.

-Me llamo Riku.

Junto con mi nombre ofrezco mi mano en un saludo. la pelinegra la contempla un momento antes de responder con la suya.

-Mucho gusto Riku.

Responde en un tono de voz algo tímido y bajo.

-Y tú tienes nombre o tendré que llamarte mujer fatal por el resto de la noche.

Enarco una ceja al momento de pronunciar el comentario y le pongo un poco de sarcasmo al tono de mi voz, un poco mas de rubor invade el rostro de mi acompañante, tal vez ligeramente sorprendida, la observo desviar el rostro y morderse el labio inferior, probablemente dudando si es conveniente darle información a un completo desconocido.

-Mi nombre es Xion.

Responde con el mismo tono de timidez de antes, después de eso nos dedicamos a platicar y a beber un poco, procure que la conversación se centrará mas bien en ella, no quería dar muchos detalles de mi, en especial después de enterarme de que ella es universitaria y tiene veintiún años, luce mucho mas joven de lo que es, a simple vista no diría que tiene mas de dieciséis años, y sobretodo no quiero hablar de las patéticas razones por las que me encuentro aquí esta noche.

Pasado un rato y ya con barios tragos encima consigo que me cuente un poco de su historia, ella estudia el segundo año de carrera en administración de empresas en la ciudad de Vergel Radiante, por lo que entendí del resto de su platica su novio de tres años resulto ser un patan que la estuvo engañando con su mejor amiga y en un ataque de despecho tomo un viaje por el fin de semana largo al complejo turístico de Isla Destino, con la esperanza de tener un encuentro alocado con el fin de olvidarse del idiota y de su ex mejor amiga, cosa con la que al parecer no ha tenido mucho suerte.

En ningún momento recuerdo haber tomado una decisión en concreto de lo que haría con Xion, ella simplemente izo una sencilla pregunta "¿Quieres ir con migo a mi habitación?", entendí todo el contexto de su pregunta al instante, también me di cuanta del rubor en su rostro y la timidez e inseguridad en su voz, estaba plenamente consiente de que su mayor motivación era el despecho, no le reprochó eso, tal vez incluso sea mejor así, después de todo yo también tengo mis motivos ocultos, "Si, seguro" fue mi respuesta y no tardamos en encontrar el camino que nos llevara afuera del club nocturno y rumbo a su hotel.

Estoy tratando de encontrar el revoltijo que hay en mi mente, contemplando la tenue claridad que entra por la ventana me doy cuenta que las cosas no salieron exactamente como esperaba, principalmente no tenia planeado quedarme toda la noche, tengo que empezar a inventar alguna excusa para contarle a mis padres cuando los vea, pero eso puede esperar a otro momento.

Ahora lo que mas me preocupa es aclarar exactamente que es lo que esta pasando con migo, que me sucede como para que hasta en medio de estar cogiendo a una hermosa chica tenga que estar pensando en el cuerpo desnudo de mi mejor amigo, que rayos esta pasando con migo si en medio de estar penetrando constantemente una vagina lo único que hace mi mente es evocar la sensación de hundirme en la calida abertura del trasero de Sora.

Siento que me va a dar migraña y tengo la sospecha de que nada tiene que ver con una resaca, o tal ves si, no fue poco lo que tome anoche, me levanto de la cama procurando no molestar a la pelinegra, busco un momento por el piso a media penumbra hasta encontrar mi pantalón y cubro mi pálida desnudes bajo la tela de mezclilla.

Me quedo parado en medio de la habitación, no muy seguro de que es lo que debo hacer, miro a mi costado donde un cuerpo femenino descansa cubierta apenas por una sabana en la cama, desvío la mirada un tanto incomodo, aunque no tenga idea de por que me siento así, por mi mente cruza la idea de irme pero se me hace muy descortés marcharme sin decir nada.

De todas formas si saliera de aquí no estoy seguro de lo que tendría que hacer, toda esta experiencia solo a hecho confundirme mas de lo que ya estaba, observo un momento la habitación mientras decido que hacer, evito mirar en dirección de la cama, el decorado de la pieza es sencillo y parece bastante limpio, al menos deseo que sea mas limpio de lo que las habitaciones de hotel promedio suelen ser.

Lo mas llamativo del lugar es el ventanal con vista al mar y que ocupa casi toda la extensión de una de las paredes, con una puerta corrediza que da a un pequeño balcón, donde hay acomodadas dos sillas, decido esperar un poco sentado en el balcón y mientras tomo esta decisión observó como de un momento a otro se aclara el día, a diferencia de mis pensamientos que siguen en la penumbra.

Concentro mis pensamientos en cada una de las minúsculas tareas que llevo acabo, la caminata en silencio hasta la puerta sopesando cada paso cuidadosamente antes de asentarlo del todo, examino atentamente el mas que obvió mecanismo de apertura accionándolo con mucho tacto, deslizo el paño de cristal enmarcado en aluminio lentamente procurando amortiguar hasta el mas mínimo chirrido, una ves afuera repito la operación de forma inversa para evitar que se pierda el fresco de la habitación.

Mantengo entretenida mi mente hasta en el más mínimo de mis movimientos, hasta que me encuentro sentado e inmóvil sobre una de las sillas y aun entonces alejo mis pensamientos entreteniéndome con las imágenes del mar que tengo enfrente.

"Bien, vamos a poner las cosas claras", pienso comenzando a considerar una estupidez el tratar de distraer mi mente con todas estas pequeñas cosas, todos los problemas hay que analizarlos, antes de poder encontrar una solución, hay que estudiar todos los matices del asunto, sus causas, el problema y sus consecuencias, la lógica metódica siempre ha sido mi forma de enfrentar las cosas.

Lo primero que tengo que hacer es identificar cual es el problema, en mis pocas y vagas meditaciones previas al respecto, había tratado de evadir este tema con mucha fuerza, había llegado a la conclusión de que mi imperdonable error, que cometí en contra de Sora, había desencadenado una incontrolable tensión sexual que provoco estragos en mi mente, pero los últimos sucesos y giros en mi pensamiento me obligan a plantearme todo esto de nuevo.

Hasta ahora considere a mi imperdonable desliz como causa del problema: las casi insoportables ganas de tener sexo; no, esa no es una descripción exacta "Las incontrolables ganas de coger a Sora", muy a mi pesar esa es la pura verdad, por mas que aya intentado engañarme al respecto; pero estoy empezando a sospechar que la situación es exactamente lo contrario de lo que había considerado, esta lujuria no es consecuencia de lo que le hice a mi amigo, mas bien esta increíble atracción por el fue lo que me llevo a... "violarlo".

Lo que mas me sorprende de este pensamiento es la tranquilidad con la que lo acepto, es verdad que siempre he sabido que mi fijación por mi pequeño amigo ralla en la obsesión pero ¿Hasta el punto tan extremo de sentirme atraído sexualmente por el?, y si esto es verdad entonces..."Soy GAY".

-Buenos días.

Me levanto al escuchar la voz ligeramente nerviosa de Xion, me sorprende el que no me halla dado cuenta cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió a diez escasos centímetros de mi.

-Buenos días

Escucho la agradable voz varonil, profunda y suave al mismo tiempo, responder mi saludo, creí atisbar un fugas momento de sorpresa en su rostro pero fue tan rápido que no estoy segura si solo me lo imagine.

-Espero que hayas dormido bien.

Me doy de cabezazos mentalmente por la entupida frase, pero es que en realidad no encuentro nada mas que decir, me ciento completamente cohibida ante su presencia, ya sin la influencia de todo el alcohol de anoche y sin las capas de melancolía que me mantenían aturdida no alcazo a comprender como tuve el valor para ligar con este pedaso de cuero que tengo en frente.

-Anoche fue... agradable.

No paso por alto el momento de duda mientras busca un adjetivo para describir la noche que pasamos juntos y tampoco puedo ignorar su nada comprometido tono de voz; ase unos momentos, cuando me desperté, creí por un instante que todo había sido un sueño y casi se me sale el corazón del pecho al percatarme de su presencia en el balcón, pasados unos momentos de incredulidad pude ordenar mis pensamientos , lo primero y mas importante que me dedique a hacer fue buscar a toda carrera y lo mas silenciosamente posible algo de ropa para cubrir mi cuerpo.

Ahora, frente a mi flamante conquista de una noche, me maldigo por no haberme tomado un poco mas de tiempo en buscar algo mas que las pantaletas y la ligera blusa de tirantes que llevo puestas, levanto casualmente un brazo para cubrir mis pechos sin sujetador, que estoy segura se dejan ver através de la ligera tela que las cubre, y muevo la otra mano a una no tan discreta posición sobre mi pubis.

Avergonzada por la situación dirijo una tímida mirada en la dirección de mi acompañante y lo sorprendo con la vista perdida hacia algún punto dentro de la habitación, "Probablemente esta evitando verme" pienso ligeramente dolida, tengo la sospecha de que no soy precisamente de su agrado, por algunos sucesos de anoche y su comportamiento de ahora.

Pero a pesar de la amarga sensación, que su falta de atención hacia mi me deja, no puedo evitar aprovecharla para contemplarlo, dejo bagar mi vista por los tonificados músculos de su pecho, recordando lo duros que pude comprobar anoche que son, bajo los ojos hacia sus bien formados y definidos abdominales, las curvas que forman las líneas que marcan el comiendo de sus piernas, perfectamente visibles a ambos costados de su cuerpo, que se me antojan increíblemente eróticas, sobresaliendo a barios centímetros por encima del borde de sus jeans, y equidistante a estos puntos de tentación un caminito de bello, unos tonos mas obscuros que los de el resto de su cuerpo, descendiendo desde su perfecto ombligo hasta perderse por debajo de su pantalón.

Trato de ignorar el echo de saberlo vestido únicamente con la ceñida tela de mezclilla, ya que la ubicación en estos momentos de su elástica y negra ropa interior es junto a mi falda que llevaba puesta anoche, tirada en el piso, a un costado de la cama que hasta hace poco estaba ocupada por los dos, fallo en mi intento y siento el rubor invadir mi rostro con este pensamiento.

Me maldigo, otra vez, por las malditas reacciones que tengo, cohibida, avergonzada, ahora sonrojada, increíblemente consiente del perfecto y glorioso cuerpo masculino frente a mi, pero sobre todo atraída hacia el, de las maldiciones paso mentalmente a todas las torturas y muertes brutales que puedo conjurar en mi contra, "Que clase de idiota soy", se supone que este viaje es para ayudarme a olvidar al hijo de p$%&! de mi exnovio, no para obsesionarme con otro chico, por mas que este sea increíblemente apuesto; no, esas no son mis intenciones.

"Apuesto y joven", me percato de esto ultimo através de mi atento escrutinio a su persona, no puedo evitar mirarlo a pesar del incomodo silencio que se ha formado entre los dos, luce como de unos diecinueve años, no mas de veinte, aunque puede ser mayor estoy consiente que yo luzco varios años menor a la edad que tengo.

-Disculpa... he... Riku, anoche no hablaste mucho de tu persona y tengo curiosidad ¿Que edad tienes?

Consigo que mi voz suene natural, no quiero evidenciar mas lo nerviosa que me pone su presencia, el dirige su atención hacia mi y lo veo dudar un momento antes de responderme.

-Tengo diecisiete años.

Estoy segura que la sorpresa de su rostro es una reacción y reflejo, mil veces más pequeño, del mío; el esfuerzo que me cuesta aceptar esta información me tira sobre la silla detrás de mí.

-"Por dios... soy una pederasta".

Mi entupida frase valió la pena solo por ver la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

-Creo que esto no se puede calificar de ese modo.

Su ronca voz suena un poco conmocionada, me parece entupida mi reacción pero me siento bien de al fin provocar en el otra reacción aparte de la amable indiferencia.

-Tú eres menor de edad yo mayor y acabo de acostarme con tigo, creo que esa es la definición de pederasta.

Menciono con cierto tono sarcástico y lo observó sentarse en su silla, primero con gesto de contradicción y luego con expresión astuta en los ojos.

-No te preocupes, estoy "casi seguro" de que nadie levantara demanda alguna en tu contra.

-Muchas gracias, que atento de tu parte.

Y a pesar del tono sarcástico en nuestras frases estoy muy contenta de que el ambiente pesado haya desaparecido, ahora que los dos nos sentimos cómodos talvez sea el momento para despejar algunas otras de mis dudas.

-Perdona si te molesto pero tengo la impresión de que no estabas del todo con migo anoche.

"Una muy dolorosa impresión si puedo decirlo".

-Digamos que no eras la única persona con intenciones de sacarse a alguien de la cabeza.

Su respuesta viene después de meditarla un efímero momento."Auch, eso es saber dar un golpe bajo" me sorprende la certeza de su comentario, por lo visto ayer estuve lo suficientemente ebria como para contar mi deprimente historia, dudo si continuar con mis preguntas pero la curiosidad puede con migo, detrás del misterio que representa este "Magnifico" muchacho tengo la impresión de que hay una historia como la mía.

-Y este alguien a quien intentas sacarte de la cabeza... es Sora.

Mis momentos de vacilación se ven justificados ante la expresión alterada y sorprendida del peliplateado, de alguna forma la sola mención de este nombre desmorona la fachada de indiferencia y distancia en el rostro de mi acompañante, sus ojos reflejan pura incredulidad mientras me observa pasmado, tengo la sospecha de que le esta costando pronunciar palabra.

-Como es que tu...

Espero un momento para que termine su frase pero no menciona nada después de eso.

-Anoche pronunciaste su nombre... mientras... estábamos...

"Lo gritaste justo cuando alcanzabas el orgasmo", quiero decirle, más bien reclamarle, pero un irracional sentido de pudor me impide hacerlo.

-Lamento eso, no quería lastimarte.

Su voz es firme y sincera, no dudo de sus palabras y me sorprende la expresión de tristeza a la que muda su rostro, este tema le debe afectar más de lo que a un principio me aventure a creer.

-Sora es tu novia.

No es que quiera poner el dedo sobre ninguna llaga, solo intento ayudarlo con algún consejo.

-No.

La escueta respuesta y el tono de voz me desarmaron un poco, no me esperaba una reacción como esta, menos después de haberle contado mi historia, supongo que el no se tiene la culpa de lo ligero de mi lengua.

-Puedes hablar de esto con migo, intentare ayudarte y seguramente te sentirás mejor después de contárselo a alguien, créeme lo digo por experiencia.

Trato de que mi voz suene conciliadora, no estoy segura de lo que ago, actúo bajo la creencia de que Riku tiene algún problema sentimental y me dejo llevar por esa idea, mas de lo que debería, espero que esta no resulte ser una de esas típicas situaciones de un adolescente buscando acostarse con quien pueda, quiero creer que este no es el caso pero debo admitir que las probabilidades están en mi contra.

-Sora es una persona muy importante para mí.

Le escucho pronunciar clara y tranquilamente cada palabra, el segundo de mas que se tarda entre una y otra me hace sospechar que las esta escogiendo cuidadosamente.

-Hemos sido amigos desde que éramos pequeños.

Siento un poco de envidia por el matiz dulce en su mirada cuando habla de esta persona.

-Su amistad fue mi refugio durante ciertos problemas que tuve en mi niñez y siempre le estaré agradecido por eso.

-Pero no es solo agradecimiento lo que sientes por ella ahora ¿No es así?

Trato de alentarlo con mis palabras cuando se queda callado, sus ojos cambian a una expresión astuta y sonríe ligeramente ante mi comentario.

-Siempre he sabido que estoy un poco obsesionado con "Ella".

Tuerce ligeramente el gesto ante esta palabra, parece divertido pero yo no encuentro cual es el chiste en este asunto.

-Pero lo que nunca imagine es que esta pequeña obsesión y nuestra amistad se transformara en algo mas, "Le quiero" mas de lo que debería, mas de lo que se me esta permitido.

Siento desesperación en sus últimas palabras.

-Me atrae de una forma casi incontrolable y no tengo idea de como manejar eso.

Me aturde la fuerza de sus angustia, dejo pasar un momento de silencio para que los dos nos recuperemos de nuestras respectivas emociones.

-Hablas de esto como si el quererla te estuviera prohibido, ¿Acaso ella tiene novio?

-No, no tiene pareja.

Responde a la carrera, pero después frunce el seño y tuerce el gesto como recordando algo desagradable.

-Al menos no todavía.

Dejo pasar otro momento mientras trato de comprender el asunto, no lo logro captar del todo, casi como si me hiciera falta alguna pieza del asunto.

-Entonces ¿Cual es el Problema? ¿Por que no le declaras tus sentimientos?

-Es más complicado de lo que crees.

Responde apesadumbrado y con la mirada gacha.

-Supongo que es por que ella no te quiere.

Mi frase no va como pregunta, mas bien como afirmación, después de todo no encuentro motivo para su problema, observo atenta su expresión, de la misma forma que desde el principio de nuestra platica, me parece percibir duda en su rostro, pero no como dudando si decir la verdad es mas como si no conociera la respuesta.

-No lo se, al menos no debería... no de esa forma, pero ha hecho cosas por mi... me a perdonado cosas que solo una persona que me quiere mucho podría perdonarme.

Su voz es mas calmada, aun con un tono de angustia y en actitud reflexiva, como hablando mas para el que para ser escuchado.

-Y me dedica mas tiempo a mi que a nadie, recuerdo momentos especiales entre nosotros, sonrisas especiales dedicadas solamente a mi, mas calidas que las que muestra a las demás personas, y créeme eso es mucho decir.

-Sonrío ante la primera referencia en su monologo de que se dirige a mi.

-Pero nunca había pensado en estas cosas de ese modo, no hasta ahora, es mas apenas me acabo de dar cuenta de mis sentimientos.

-Entonces cual es el problema, comprendo que tengas miedo de arruinar su amistad, pero estoy segura que algo mucho mejor puede salir de esto, además no serian los primeros amigos que terminan enamorados.

Noto un grado de tristeza en sus ojos antes de que baje la mirada.

-No tengas miedo, no creo que te rechace.

No imagino a ninguna chica capas de resistirse a un muchacho como este y menos si la quiere de la forma que lo hace, eso se nota con solo escucharlo hablar de ella, incluso mi envidia por esa desconocida va en aumento.

-"Ella"

Es sorpresiva su reacción no solo el tono malicioso de la palabra sino la risa sarcástica pero triste que sale de su pecho.

-No creo que eso sea posible.

Pronuncia lentamente viendo directamente a mis ojos confundidos.

-Sora no es un "Ella" es un "El".

La sorpresa me deja atónita, trastornada, no, algo mucho mas profundo que eso, estoy en completo y absoluto Shock, cuantas formas puede haber para destruir las ilusiones de una chica en una sola mañana, primero me acuesto con un magnifico ejemplar del genero masculino, al cual se le ocurre mencionar el nombre de otra persona en pleno coito; después me trata de forma indiferente mientras me cuenta que se acostó con migo para olvidarse de esa persona y por ultimo, como si ya no tuviera suficiente, me confiesa que se dio cuenta de que es "Gay" justo después de tener sexo con migo, ¿Donde diablos deja eso a mi autoestima?

-Y lo peor de todo es que me aproveche de una borrachera para llevármelo a la cama, yo no estaba consiente de eso... no eran mis intenciones...

El esta completamente tenso mientras trata de expresar sus emociones y mientras tanto yo deseo no salir lastimada en el proceso.

-Pero eso no cambia el echo de que lo "Viole".

Debería de estar escandalizada, me acaban de confesar un crimen, pero su sincera expresión de arrepentimiento y sufrimiento me hacen sentir empatia por el, y tengo la sospecha que se esta echado mas culpa de la que tiene, también estoy conciente de que me debería sentir ofendida por la forma en que me utiliza.

Pero en realidad no le puedo echar la culpa de todo, yo misma lo use para olvidarme de otro, con mayores resultados por lo visto, pero al menos yo fui sincera desde un principio, aunque debo de admitir que mi historia no es tan enredada como la suya.

-Tienes razón, es más complicado de lo que creí.

Sus ojos rehúyen mi mirada y el ambiente tenso vuelve a estar presente.

-Esas fuero unas buenas confesiones y pensar que ayer estabas tan reservado, esto será lo que llaman "Sinceridad post-coito".

Me siento orgullosa cuando escucho su risa, me sorprende que lo aya conseguido siempre he sido mala para los chistes.

-No pareces molesta por esas confesiones.

-¿Molesta? estoy escandalizada de que no te sean suficientes mis encantos.

Uso un tono exageradamente melodramático mientras llevo el dorso de ni mano a mi frente en actitud sufrida, el esconder la verdad dentro de la verdad me parece una buena táctica.

Una comisura de sus labios se curva hacia arriba, con lo más parecido que le he visto a una autentica sonrisa, bueno al menos reacciono.

-¿En serio no te molesta que tenga esa clase de sentimientos por un hombre?

-No en realidad, muchos conocidos míos son homosexuales y algunos son mis amigos, no es algo anormal en estos días.

Hablo con cierto tono jocoso, me alegra comprobar que en realidad me ciento de esa manera.

-Me preocupa mas que tu "Amigo" Sora haga que te arresten.

-Mmm..., no creo que eso pase.

Enarco una ceja ansiosa y espero una mejor explicación.

-Te dije que me ha perdonado cosas que no cualquiera perdonaría.

Y otra vez me quedo estupefacta, esta historia se pone mejor cada vez.

-¿Te perdono por violarlo?

La incredulidad es tacita en mi voz.

-Creo que el lo ve mas bien como un accidente.

Necesito tomar un momento para procesar esta información.

-Vaya, pues si que te ha de querer mucho tu amigo.

Dejo que la sorpresa invada mi voz, mientras el párese medita al respecto, curva sus labios en una media sonrisa, algo digno de verse, pero privada, para nada dirigida a mi persona.

-Es por eso que sigo sin entender cuales son tus miedos, deberías de confesártele.

-Pero... esta relación esta prohibida.

-Esos son prejuicios entupidos, es amor, no importa lo que la persona que te guste esconda entre sus piernas, eso solo es asunto de los dos.

Se sumerge en sus pensamientos un buen rato, seguramente reflexionando mis palabras y sus propios sentimientos, y decido que no hago ningún daño si le doy un empujón más.

-Mira, tu le quieres, eso se nota a leguas y por lo que me has contado el también te "Aprecia mucho", así que hay una gran posibilidad de que corresponda tus sentimientos.

-Pero y si no lo hace.

Hay una ligera duda en su voz pero su rostro solo refleja seriedad.

-Seguirán siendo amigos, si te perdono por el acostó no creo que no te perdone por esto.

-Pero y si no, y si esto tiene consecuencias.

Me esta empezando a sacar de quicio su negatividad.

-¿Consecuencias? "Pero si ya tienes consecuencias", o a caso vas a salir corriendo cada vez que tengas ganas de acogértelo.

Trato de tranquilizarme, no debería de alterarme por esto.

-Yo no voy a estar aquí la próxima vez que tengas ganas de "Desahogarte".

"Pero puedo dejarte mi numero" pienso un poquito desesperada, seguramente me estoy volviendo masoquista.

-Y no creo que ninguna chica te dure mucho si vas a estarle gritando al oído, en el momento menos propicio, el nombre de tu amigo.

-Lo siento por eso.

Niego con la cabeza y ago un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Olvídalo yo tampoco estaba pensando en ti en esos momentos.

Mis palabras no son completamente mentira, la mayor parte del tiempo tuve la mente en blanco maravillada por las sensaciones, "El fue tan energético".

-Debes de hablar con el es lo correcto, sino lo haces te pasaras el resto de tu vida pensando en lo que pudo ser.

Dejo que reflexione unos momentos, mientras tanto yo pienso en cuales son los motivos para apoyarlo en este tema de esa manera, no sabia que tuviera alma de mariliendre, aunque no creo que este sea el caso más bien creo que me ha conmovido su expresión de mudo sufrimiento.

-Y bien ya te decidiste.

Pregunto cuando considero que ya ha pasado el tiempo necesario.

-Espero que mis consejos y "Servicios" hayan servido de algo.

"Eso adelante, promociónate como muñeca inflable para casos de desfogue".

-No estoy seguro, tengo que pensarlo un poco más.

-Deacuerdo.

Suspiro resignada a nunca enterarme de cual es su decisión.

-Entonces que te párese si terminamos de vestirnos antes de que senos antoje repetir lo de anoche.

Ruego por que mi tono de broma haya resultado convincente, el resto del tiempo que pasa en mi habitación la dedicamos a buscar su ropa, no fue una tarea muy tardada, playera, calcetines y zapatos estaban a la vista y los toma sin ningún apuro, cuando me di cuanta que buscaba otra cosa me acorde de la prenda escondida entra mi ropa en el piso y no puedo evitar sonrojarme mientras se la paso comentándole "Creo que esto es tuyo" que frase mas idiota, porsupuesto que es suyo de quien mas va a ser.

El guarda su ropa interior en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y ya cubierto su torso con la ropa, muy a mi pesar ocultando su bien formado cuerpo, se muestra un poco incomodo parado en medio de mi habitación.

-Creo que es momento de que me vaya.

Pronuncio solo un poquito desganada mientras me dirijo a la puerta.

-Entonces supongo que "Fue un gusto conocerte".

La inflexión en mi frase de despedida la hace sonar como una pregunta.

-Si, fue un gusto.

Su voz profunda y amable me estremece ligeramente, e interiormente le agradezco el pequeño gesto que me dedica, abro la puerta resistiéndome al impulso de retenerlo mas tiempo, pasa junto a mi y se para justo en el marco de la puerta.

-Xion.

Voltea asía mi dirigiéndome una calida mirada.

Contengo el entusiasmo en mi voz para que no se note, al menos no mucho.

-Gracias por los consejos.

-Fue un placer.

Respondo con una sonrisa, nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos, un asentimiento de cabeza por su parte marca el momento en que se voltea y camina por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista sin volver a dirigirme la mirada, después de unos momentos cierro la puerta sintiéndome tonta por haberla dejado abierta tanto tiempo, observo la habitación distraída, apoyando lentamente mi espalda contra la puerta.

Trato de pensar en la parte positiva de la experiencia, fue una noche increíble, pero ese no es un tema seguro para mi cordura, al menos cumplí con mi objetivo de sacarme de la cabeza al idiota de mi exnovio, "¿Cual era su nombre?" bromeo para mis adentros sabiendo que al menos eso no será tan fácil de olvidar.

Dejo bagar mi mente por temas y detalles sin importancia, como el logo de la ropa interior de marca que hasta hace poco estaba junto a mi falda, en algún momento un pensamiento llama mi interés y le dedico algún tiempo.

"Quien quiera que sea ese Sora es afortunado... y espero que se de cuenta de ello".

*~[]-\-!-/ \-!-/-[]~* *~[]-\-!-/ \-!-/-[]~* *~[]-\-!-/ \-!-/-[]~* *~[]-\-!-/ \-!-/-[]~* *~[]-\-!-/ \-!-/-[]~* 

Notas del autor: Me disculpo por haberle dado tanto protagonismo a un personaje de ambiente, tenia muchos problemas para expresar los sentimientos de Riku y se me hizo mas facil narrar los sucesos desde el punto de vista de otra persona.

Aprovecho para agradecer otra vez a todos los que me leen y a los que dejan comentarios, también me disculpo por mi tardanza y les recuerdo que aprecio mucho su apoyo.

Casi se me olvida, por si alguien no lo sabe el termino mariliendre es aplicado a las mujeres heterosexuales que tienen amigos gay, por lo general es un termino despectivo pero yo lo huso sin ánimos de ofender a nadie.


	7. Sentido común

La placa dorada con letras negras parece gritar el nombre acompañado del titulo "Gerente general", es la vez numero veinte que leo esa maldita placa en los cinco minutos que llevo aquí, es demasiado temprano para estar levantado en un Domingo "Apenas las diez de la mañana", y como si no supusiera un gran esfuerzo para mi despertarme tan temprano en un día sin escuela "Ella" tenia que cacharme y además de todo quien sabe cuanto tiempo tiene planeado hacerme esperar.

-Quieres sentarte bien, no se cual es tu manía de desparramarte de esa forma sobre la silla.

La voz ligeramente irritada de la dueña de esta oficina son la primera señal que recibo de que ya no estoy solo en la habitación, no me sorprende no haber escuchado abrirse la puerta, estaba muy ocupado pensando en las posibilidades para "Decorar" lo mas estridentemente posible las impecables paredes color melocotón de esta oficina y al mismo tiempo sopesando las posibilidades de escapar sin que la "Centinela" secretaria de detrás de la puerta me vea.

-Señor si señor.

Respondo en tono marcial con la burla implícita mientras me enderezo en mi asiento, observo a la señora pelirroja caminar hasta el otro lado del escritorio y sentarse en la silla de respaldo alto, la formalidad de sus ademanes, la seriedad en su traje sastra y la pincelada de seriedad dibujada en sus grandes ojos cafés aveces me hace dudar de que tengamos algún parentesco, aunque el tono de nuestros cabellos diga lo contrario.

-Se puede saber a que se debe tu visita... en que problema estas metido ahora.

-En ninguno.

Al menos no estoy enterado de que ella conozca de alguno, continuo con mi respuesta mental en el mismo tono burlón que mis palabras.

-Y no te venia a visitar a ti, no eres el centro del universo "Sabes".

-Axel quieres dejar de ser tan irrespetuoso, soy tu madre.

En mi naturaleza esta el saltar como un resorte a la menor muestra de autoridad, pero el sutil y a la vez apabullante dolor que encierran sus palabras me dejan con algo de remordimiento.

-Vengo a ver el curso de baile que se lleva acabo en uno de los salones del hotel.

Consigo responder "Respetuosamente", no estoy muy acostumbrado a eso pero por lómenos consigo evitar cualquier tono de burla.

-No sabía que estuvieras interesado en la danza.

Me percato de la curiosidad y algo de entusiasmo implícito en sus palabras, mi madre y su eterna esperanza de que yo encuentre un pasatiempo "Productivo".

-No lo estoy, vengo a ver a un amigo.

-Un amigo ¿De la escuela? ¿Ya conseguiste adaptarte a tu nuevo colegio?

Creí percibir un momento de desencanto ante mi negativa de la calce de danza, pero no tarda nada en volver a la carga con nuevas esperanzas, a veces es desgastante ver como se esfuerza.

-Supongo que si.

Respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

-Es como cualquier otra escuela, aunque creo que echo de menos las cercas de púas y los detectores de metales.

-Ya veo... El pueblo es pintoresco ¿No te parece? es tan diferente a la ciudad de Villa Crepúsculo, mas tranquila.

Percibo otra vez el mismo patrón de desanimo y nuevas esperanzas, lucho por evitar manifestar mi estado de animo, ese es su carácter siempre trata de ver el lado bueno de las cosas, y yo no tengo derecho a ensañarme por eso, debo recordarme que en nuestra historia ella es la victima.

-Tan diferente como la ingenuidad de sus habitantes.

Respondo sin poder evitar un poco de mal humor en mis palabras.

-Al menos no he recibido ninguna nota de tus profesores o del director de tu escuela, eso ya es un avance.

"No les has dado tiempo de atraparme en algo" me hubiera gustado decirlo en voz alta, "Ella no se tiene la culpa" me recuerdo por milésima vez, me levanto de la silla dispuesto a terminar esta platica.

-Si no tienes nada importante que agregar me marcho, no quiero hacer esperar a mi amigo.

Rodeo la silla para dirigirme a la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

-Axel... se que para ti no es sencillo y se que guardas algo de rencor, pero considero que este es una buena oportunidad, un nuevo principio para los dos.

-Si hubieras tomado la otra alternativa con respecto a mi no habrías tenido que salir huyendo.

Volteo mientras hablo para verle a los ojos "Mala idea", la fuerza de las emociones de sus ojos desbarata por completo el sarcasmo de mis palabras.

-Jamás me he arrepentido de esa decisión.

La contundencia de sus palabras me afecta un poco, retomo mi camino de salida "Huida" mientras trato de tranquilizarme.

-Nos vemos en la casa... mama.

Consigo pronunciar tranquilamente antes de refugiarme tras de la puerta, no se por que me enterco en sacar este tema una y otra vez, no nos hace bien a ninguno de los dos, Tres segundos es exactamente el tiempo que me cuesta reponerme y retomar mi camino, por supuesto sin olvidarme de guiñarle un ojo a la secretaria de mi madre cuando paso junto a ella, el proceso habitual de tratar de sacar de quicio a todo aquel que tenga a mi alcance.

Mi plan original era llamar la atención de Roxas y mandarle mensajes con la mirada y gestos para evitar que se concentre, con suerte incluso pueda lograr que se caiga, eso seria un gran triunfo para mi ego, pero ese plan queda completamente olvidado al llegar al lugar de la clase, lo primero que llama mi atención, incluso antes de entrar en el salón, fue la dinámica música mezclada con sonido de tambores, y una ves con el escenario enfrente me percato de que es Roxas precisamente el que se encuentra bailando.

La soltura con la que se mueve, la mezcla de algunos pasos rígidos y bruscos característicos de las danzas tribales y la dinámica de giros y uno que otra pirueta, incluso yo pude reconocer alguno que otro paso de valet, y la expresividad de sus brazos acompañando el movimiento de su cuerpo, hasta un inexperto en este tema como yo puede reconocer la gracia y el talento con la que ese liviano y esbelto cuerpo se mueve.

No me esperaba algo como esto, "Pensé que este era un curso para principiantes", me sorprendo a mi mismo contemplando la escena desde un rincón discreto, "Tengo que pensar en otra táctica", el sonido de algunos aplausos se deja escuchar cuando la música para, algunos murmullos, o eso me parecen a mi desde esta distancia, acompañan a los aplausos.

Nadie se a percatado de mi presencia, probablemente todos absortos en la danza del chico rubio cuando entre, y decido que interrumpir la clase ya no es una opción, salgo de la habitación para dar un paseo por el hotel mientras espero a que termine, mientras tanto pienso que es lo que voy a hacer ahora, un arreglo floral en un pasillo me da una idea "Vale la pena intentar".

Para cuando regreso al lugar del curso las personas ya están empezando a salir, espero pacientemente hasta que, casi a lo ultimo, ubico a mis dos rubios blancos, ellos vienen platicando animadamente entre si, alcanzo a escuchar algunos comentarios de que debería haber algún curso permanente como este en la isla y también las exclamaciones de la chica acerca de lo bueno que se a vuelto su compañero.

Namine es la primera en darse cuenta de mi presencia y se apresura a indicarle al muchacho ojiazul de mi ubicación, con un ligero codazo y un gesto de la cabeza, me separo del muro en al que hasta ese momento me encontraba esperando para dirigirme hacia ellos y procuro levantar un poco la mano derecha, para dejar a la vista la rosa roja que traigo con migo, los gestos sorprendidos de la chica hacen evidente que se ha percatado de este detalle, pero la única reacción de su rubio compañero es una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-"Que coincidencia", justo la persona a la que andaba buscando.

Observo como los dos sonríen ante mi tono de sorpresa fingida y también me percato de la discreta mirada que le dirige Namine a Roxas.

-Hola Axel.

Responde el muchacho en un tono completamente natural.

-Axel ¿Y esa rosa?

El saludo de la muchacha va acompañado de un tono de ligeramente fingida curiosidad y al mismo tiempo chocando quedamente su talón izquierdo contra el derecho de su compañero.

-¿Esta pequeñez? solo la traje para ofrecérsela a la persona mas bella que he conocido en esta isla.

respondo encogiendo mis hombros como restándole importancia, este asunto esta marchando mejor de lo que esperaba, no conté con que las ansias de Namine jugaran tan bien a mi favor, levanto la rosa ante mi rostro pretendiendo admirarla, buscando dejar pasar un poco de tiempo.

-Y bien ¿Vas a entregar la flor o no?

Esta vez es Roxas quien le dirige una mirada curiosa a su compañera, probablemente extrañado por su "ligera" muestra de impaciencia.

-Tranquila, en eso estoy.

Estiro la mano con la flor, solo un poco, disfrutando de la pequeña tensión en el ambiente.

-A qui tienes.

El destinatario del fragante regalo muestra un gesto de sorpresa solo un momento para pasar rápidamente a uno de completo desconcierto.

-¿Para mi?

Hable desconcertada la muchacha mientra levanta la mano para tomar la flor, juraría que esto es un gesto involuntario, es entretenido ver sus reacciones, pero las reacciones que me interesan en estos momentos son las de su acompañante ojiazul, este se muestra sorprendido en un principio para después adoptar un gesto critico, sus ojos se mueven rápidamente de uno a otro, seguramente analizando la situación, mi plan esta a punto de producir el ataque de celos que busco.

-Namine eso es... "Genial", tu comentaste que Axel te parece guapo.

Estuve a punto de dejar caer la mandíbula de la sorpresa, creo notar algo empañando minúsculamente su sonrisa pero eso no la hace menos presente.

-Creo que será mejor que los deje solos... nos vemos después.

Su sonrisa se pierde de vista al darse la media vuelta acompañada de lo que creo que es un suspiro, "Que diablos fue eso", regreso mi atención a la chica presente y la encuentro en estado de perplejidad, si hubiera estado mas de animo me habría parecido el gesto digno de tomarle una foto.

-Así que te parezco guapo.

Trato de bromear para ocultar mi desconcierto.

-Tu...

A su palabra cargada de frustración le sigue un bufido airado y posteriormente me sujeta la manga de mi playera jalándome hasta dejarme mi rostro a su altura.

-Escúchame bien pedazo de alcornoque, la mentalidad de Roxas no se párese a ninguna otra con la que ayas tratado, así que mas te vale aclarar todo este mal entendido y decirle las cosas directamente antes de que me decida a matarlos a los dos por idiotas.

La imagen de un perro Golden Terrier Retriever pasa por mi mente, acompañado de ladridos rabiosos, y a pesar de lo agresivo de las palabras y el empujón nada gentil que recibo cuando termina de pronunciarlas, me siento un poco mas animado, corro con dirección del rubio al que encuentro caminando distraídamente no muy lejos, va lo suficientemente abstraído como para percatarse de mi presencia y yo no paro mi carrera en su contra, abro los brazos e inclino el cuerpo sin disminuir la velocidad hasta parar con Roxas cargado entre mis brazos al estilo nupcial.

-¿Axel?

Por fin consigo un aceptable grado de sorpresa en su voz.

-Si soy yo... ¿Podrías quitar tu mano de mi cara?

En medio del movimiento brusco que ejecute en su contra el coloco una de sus manos firmemente presionada contra mi rostro y con su dedo índice enterrándose en la cuenca de mi ojo izquierdo.

-Ha, si, perdón.

Libera el agarre y parpadeo un poco.

-¿Acaso querías arrancarme un ojo?

-Esa era la idea.

Por que no me sorprende escuchar eso.

-Oye me puedes decir ¿Por que estas aquí? ¿Que paso con Namine?

Junto con la curiosidad de sus palabras y ojos detecto un rastro de melancolía, "Milagro" llegue a pensar que yo no tenía ningún efecto en sus emociones.

-Digamos que me di cuenta de que me confundí de rubio.

-Te confundiste de rubio, ¿Como es posible eso?

Su voz suena demandante y airada.

-Delgados, de piel clara, con el mismo color de pelo, pocos centímetros de diferencia en la altura y tu cara de niña tampoco ayuda mucho.

-"Cara de niña"... Y como te diste cuenta de tu error "Cuando encontraste unos bultos en el pecho que esperabas encontrar plano".

El tono airado de la primera parte de su frase muda rápidamente a uno de sarcasmo agudo.

-Los ladridos me dieron una buena pista de mi error.

-¿Ladridos?

Estoy empezando a adorar ese rostro lleno de curiosidad.

-No quiero ni tener una idea de a que te refieres por "Ladridos".

La voz de la pareja habitual de baile de Roxas me llega desde mis espaldad, giro con todo y rubio para ver a la muchacha.

-Por lo visto están aclarando este pequeño mal entendido.

Ella enarca una ceja mientras observa curiosa al rubio acomodado entre mis brazos.

-Si, en eso estamos.

Me sorprende un poco el placentero orgullo que su mirada y la de algunas otras personas presentes en el lugar me produce, no sabia que aparte de todo sea exhibicionista, a Roxas tampoco parece molestarle pero en su cazo es probable que no les de importancia a estos detalles.

-Que bueno por ustedes, toma Roxas esto es tuyo.

Deja caer la rosa sobre el pecho de mi carga y este la sostiene con una mano por puro reflejo.

-Que les parece si les invito a los dos unos helados.

Ofrezco antes de que Namine demuestre intención de desaparecer, me siento con la necesidad de agradecerle la ayuda.

-No se si sea una buena idea.

-Anímate, prometo no volver a confundirte con Roxas.

La risa ligera de la chica se hace presente.

-Incluye que Roxas deje de hablar de mis pechos y tendremos un trato.

Observo al mencionado buscando su apoyo, el se lo piensa un momento, encoge los hombros y responde.

-Será difícil no volver a darte mis opiniones sobre tus sostenes, pero creo que podré superarlo.

-"Roxas".

La aguda replica de la muchacha se deja oír inmediatamente.

-Perfecto, entones los tres estamos de acuerdo.

Comento interrumpiendo las quejas de Namine, maniobro el cuerpo del rubio hasta sujetarlo con el brazo izquierdo, como si fuera un balón de futbol americano, coloco mi mano libre en la espalda de la chica para conducirla y al mismo tiempo evitar que se me escape, y comienzo a andar con rumbo a la heladería mas cercana.

-Sabes Axel "Yo puedo caminar".

Finjo ignorarle pero en realidad no podría estar más atento a cada uno de sus gestos.

-"Bájame".

Consigo caminar entre pataleos y manotazos aproximadamente un tercio del camino antes de que Roxas me obligue amablemente a bajarlo, si voy a frecuentar a este pequeño alboroto con patas tengo que pensar seriamente en conseguirme una concha, al poco tiempo llegamos a la heladería, después de que yo reuniera las suficientes fuerzas para caminar derecho.

La tienda de Helados se encuentra ubicada entre unos locales junto a la entrada de una playa publica, con algunas mesas y sombrillas de jardín en una terraza, la experiencia de las paletas heladas fue bastante interesante, no tanto por el curioso sabor que el rubio me convenció que probara, helado de sal marina y de color azul, lo interesante fueron las acciones del muchacho, de sus labios y lengua recorriendo todo lo largo de la paleta "Cuanto daría por aceptara lamer de esa forma otra cosa".

-¿Estas seguro de que Kairi hizo eso?

-Es lo que dijo Sora.

La platica gira entorno a los líos sentimentales del gemelo de mi rubio amigo, no estoy enterado del tema pero estoy seguro de que el ogro gruñón de Riku debe de estar metido en alguna parte de esto.

-Tu prima escogió un buen momento para hacer su movimiento, ahora que su principal competencia esta ignorando a mi hermano puede que ella tenga alguna oportunidad.

-Lo dudo, tu hermano y Riku están muy atraídos el uno por el otro, aunque al parecer se nieguen a aceptarlo... o a darse cuanta en el caso de Sora.

-Ya sabia yo que algo así sucede entre ellos.

Exclamo después del comentario de Namine.

-Incluso yo que no los conozco mucho puedo decir que se comportan como algo más que amigos.

Es reconfortante poder hablar con alguien de mis sospechas, estaba empezando a pensar que la falta de sexo me hacia ver cosas donde no las hay.

-Pero si el problema es que Kairi se esta metiendo entre esos dos la solución es muy sencilla, que se pongan de acuerdo y que se monten un trío.

Puedo contar con las reacciones normales y predecidles de Namine, que se muestra sorprendida y hasta un poquito escandalizada, el muchacho ojiazul es otro asunto completamente diferente, piensa un momento sin alterarse en lo absoluto para después comentar.

-Tienes razón, esa seria una opción.

Ahora es a el a quien la chica presente le dirige su mirada airada, yo solo sonrío mientras me pregunto donde diablos metió este chico los prejuicios de un pueblo chico como este.

-Así que "Roxy" ¿Estas de acuerdo con los "Líos de tres"? ¿Te gustaría participar en uno?

Pongo una inflexión en el mote y acompaño con una sonrisa tentadora las preguntad, casi puedo jurar que en esta ocasión si obtendré una respuesta "Común".

-No tengo nada en contra de esa experiencia, tal vez aceptaría si las otras dos personas enserio me gustan.

"Sorpresa sorpresa", asumo la respuesta del rubio con aparente naturalidad y observo a la chica claramente sorprendida.

-Y tu Namine, aceptarías una invitación como esa, para hacerlo digamos con... nosotros dos.

Me siento bien de poder ver una reacción normal de perplejidad con su saludable grado de enojo subiendo rápidamente.

-Basta, yo me largo.

Mientras habla la chica, completamente ruborizada, se para arrastrando ruidosamente su silla.

-Eso me pasa por acompañar a un autista y a un completo invecil.

Y lo próximo que observo de ella es como se retira airadamente.

-Se enojo.

Comenta el rubio, me parece que algo extrañado.

-¿Crees que sea por que yo no le gusto lo suficiente como para hacer lo del trío?

Consideraría normal ese comentario acompañado de cualquier grado de burla, yo he echo comentarios parecidos, pero su tono autentico de curiosidad me desconcierta un poco.

-No creo que ese sea el caso.

No evito la sonrisa que invade mi rostro, por muy extrañas que me parezcan sus reacciones todos sus gestos me resultan adorables y solo quiero verlo hacer más expresiones.

-De hecho a mi me pareces bastante "encantador".

Junto con mis palabras aventuro una mano curiosa por sobre su pierna acercándome bastante a su ingle y acariciando con movimientos circulares del dedo pulgar una zona que casi podría considerarse intima, al apoya una mano sobre la mía, sonrío tentadoramente cuando sus ojos buscan mi rostro, me sonríe de vuelta sin otra reacción aparente que la de pasar la lengua, inocentemente, saboreando el liquido restante por sobre la superficie de mi recién conocido archi Némesis "El maldito palito de la paleta", y sin ninguna muestra de malicia o burla en su gesto, ¿Donde diablos están los sonrojos? o de perdido el sentido común.

-Sabes eres bastante diferente al resto de las personas, alguien completamente fuera de lo "Común".

-¿Y eso te parece bueno o malo?

Pregunta el encantador rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Definitivamente bueno e interesante.

Respondo con una sonrisa sincera y un autentico sentimiento de afecto en la mirada, el baja un poco el rostro con un ligero rastro de color en el, tal vez todo este tiempo solo he estado herrado en los métodos para acercarme a el.

-Mira la hora.

Exclama al observar por casualidad su reloj.

-Ya tengo que irme a casa, mi madre estará preocupada por mi tardanza.

Se levanta un tanto más silencioso que su amiga, dispuesto a irse.

-Quédate un poco mas, no es malo hacer enojar a los padres de vez en cuando.

Río burlonamente al acordarme de mis más que exageradas experiencias.

-Créeme no es conveniente tener en contra a una experta cinta negra en quien sabe cuantas disciplinas marciales.

La risa franca y la falta de temor en sus facciones me hacen pensar que no es miedo lo que siente hacia su madre, mas bien me parece cariño y respeto.

-En ese caso déjame acompañarte a tu casa.

No tengo ganas de separarme de el ahora que al fin parece que estamos teniendo algunos progresos.

-De acuerdo.

El rubio ojiazul acompaña sus palabras con una ligera sonrisa, el camino a su casa fue calmado y ameno, hablamos de temas sin importancia, sin embargo aprecio el sonido de su voz, empiezo a catalogar cada uno de sus gestos y reacciones para conocerlo mejor, nunca le avía dedicado tanto esforzó a una persona, tampoco nadie me avía parecido así de interesante.

-Ya llegamos, esta es mi casa.

Levanto el rostro para observar la pintoresca vivienda enfrente de nosotros, de la sensación de acogedora y algo antigua.

-Bonita casa.

-Todo gracias a mi madre.

Nos quedamos parados uno frente a otro sin saber que hacer a continuación, juro que es la primera vez que me pasa algo así.

-Entonces... nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

-Ummm..., Axel, antes de que te vayas... me podrías aclarar, cuales son tus intenciones con migo.

-¿En realidad no tienes idea?

Pregunto algo sorprendido creí haber dado bastantes pistas de mis intenciones.

-No estoy seguro, sigo recibiendo estas señales que me indican que "Te gusto", pero yo suelo interpretar las cosas de forma diferente a otras personas y a veces eso me confunde un poco.

El baja lentamente el rostro mientras habla hasta quedarse contemplando la rosa que sostiene con ambas manos a la altura de su abdomen, "Tienes que hablar de frente y claramente" "Las indirectas no valen con el", ago estas anotaciones mentales al tiempo que noto una extraña sensación en el pecho, es como una presión raramente agradable y todo por contemplar a este "Encantador" "Sorprendente" chico, cabizbajo y algo tímido, aunque de una forma algo extraña sin aparente nerviosismo, esperando a que yo le aclare cuales son mis sentimientos hacia el.

¿Y ahora que le digo? si soy sincero no había pensado muy bien este asunto, en un principio solo andaba buscando a alguien para molestar, después su actitud e innegable belleza de su cuerpo me encandilaron hasta el grado de desear ardientemente tener sexo con el, ahora que lo conozco mejor su personalidad me tiene fascinado y esta es una sensación tanto o mas fuerte que la atracción física que siento por el.

-La verdad es que hasta hace poco lo único que quería era acostarme con tigo y tal vez hacerte rabiar un poco.

Termino la frase con una sonrisa picara en la cara, analizo el rostro del muchacho en busca de algún signo de molestia pero solo encuentro curiosidad en sus ojos.

-Ahora que te conozco mejor estoy sorprendido, bueno los términos "Anonadado" y "Fascinado" serian más precisas.

Respiro hondamente mientras subo una mano hasta mi nuca, me siento un poco "Mareado" por hablar con tanta sinceridad, cosa a la que no estoy acostumbrad.

-Tú me gustas, más de lo que creía a un principio, con más fuerza y por motivos por los que nunca me avía interesado alguien.

"Así o mas directo" pienso con el mismo tono sarcástico que estoy acostumbrado a usar en mi boca, "De donde diablos vino eso" ahora es una sensación de incredulidad la que invade mi mente, el rubio parpadea un par de veces con expresión pensativa por unos momentos.

-Baya, eso fue... sorprendente.

Exclama esas palabras como primera respuesta, me mantengo en silencio "Deseando" que responda algo mas que eso.

-Si te soy sincero, no me hubiera molestado que fuera solo la primera parte, ya sabes lo de "Quiero acostarme con tigo".

Lucho feroz mente por evitar dejar caer la mandíbula, esa es una respuesta que me hubiera gustado escuchar en cualquier otro momento e incluso con cualquier persona la mitad de atractiva que Roxas, pero en este caso no esperaba escuchar algo así y menos depuse de mi inusual sinceridad.

-Eso es todo, soy solo un pedaso de carne... bueno supongo que puedo acostumbrarme a eso.

Trato de ocultar mi "Desconcierto" "Dolor" en mi habitual capa de sarcasmo y burla.

-Te equivocas, con migo nunca es solo por eso, si así fuera hace mucho tiempo que hubiera perdido la virginidad, me gustas mucho y no solo por el cuerpo... aunque debo admitir que a esta parte no le encuentro ningún pero.

Su sonrisa sincera y sus palabras me dan mas alegría de la que alguna vez me he permitido sentir con otras personas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tengo ningún comentario sarcástico con que responder, aunque sea solo en la mente.

-Se siente raro hablar así ¿Note parece?

-Y que lo digas.

Respondo todavía un poco "Tocado" por el asunto.

-¿En que nos deja eso?

La curiosidad de sus palabras me parece mas a la de un científico ante un nuevo misterio que la de una persona confesándose.

-Si te refieres a como llamaremos a nuestra "Relación" no tengo la menor idea, nunca me han importado mucho los títulos, solo se que tengo intenciones de andar alrededor de ti por mucho tiempo.

Muerdo mi lengua empezando a preocuparme por que estos ataques de sinceridad se vuelvan algo permanente, la radiante sonrisa del rubio me deja congelado por un escaso segundo, "o fue un día completo y ni me di cuenta", las preocupaciones se resbalan de mi mente contento por conseguir una reacción como esta.

-¿Que te parece entonces llamarnos "Amigos con derecho a roce"? mientras vemos a donde lleva esto.

Esa voz cantarina me parece más hermosa a cada momento.

-Me parece perfecto, en especial la parte de "Con derecho a roce", deberíamos irlo practicando.

El se apresura a seguir mi consejo, cierra su puño de la mano libre de flor sobre el cuello de mi camisa y me jala hasta dejar mi rostro a la altura del suyo, dos veces en un día talvez tanga que acostumbrarme a esta reacción, cierra la distancia entre nuestros labios aventurándose en un beso inexperto pero entusiasta, asumo la iniciativa desde este punto guiando nuestros movimientos mientras apoyo mis manos sobre su espalda baja, el rubio no tarda en abrir sus labios en busca de una reacción similar de mi parte.

Mis labios se parten y el encuentro de nuestras lenguas mandan sensaciones increíblemente placenteras para los dos, lo se por los estremecimientos que pasan por la espalda de mi "Amigo", la lucha de nuestras lenguas se intensifica rápidamente mientras Roxas se acostumbra a mis movimientos expertos, he tenido cientos de besos antes, este no es el mas salvaje ni el que ha tenido mas lujuria, es el mas dulce a pesar de la fiereza de nuestra lucha de lenguas, pero sobre todo es el que mas cargado de sentimiento de todos los besos que he dado o recibido y eso me resulta sorprendentemente placentero.

-"Roxas".

La voz de una mujer, cargada de sorpresa, se deja oír en dirección de la cas.

El beso termina tan abruptamente como empezó, mi pequeño alboroto con patas se voltea para ver a la persona que le llama.

-Es mi madre.

Pronuncia calmadamente, con la poca experiencia que tengo de él sospecho que el que su madre lo sorprenda besándose con un hombre no lo altera para nada.

-¿Quieres que me presente con ella?

Le pregunto dudando de cual es el protocolo de los "Amigos con derecho a roce" para con los padres del contrario.

-No creo que este sea un buen momento, tal vez en otra ocasión.

Responde después de un momento de considerarlo.

-Nos vemos en la escuela.

-Hasta mañana.

Contesto a su despedida y lo observo caminar através del jardín delantero de la casa hasta situarse junto a su madre que continua mirándome fijamente, saludo a la señora con una inclinación de cabeza a lo que ella responde con una mirada aguda de disgusto, "Si las miradas mataran" la mortal acción continua por unos segundos hasta que ambos desaparecen tras la puerta.

Yo volteo y tomo camino hacia ninguna parte, a pesar del pronunciado gesto de desaprobación de la Sra. Hikari no logro sentirme mal al respecto, todo lo contrario la sensación de bienestar es algo avasalladora cosa que juraría jamás haber sentido antes.


	8. ¿Conoses algun buen lubricante?

Nunca pensé que podría enfermarme la felicidad de otra persona, y mucho menos la de mi propio hermano, pero no puedo evitar el dolor de cabeza que siento al escuchar la imparable charla de mi gemelo, bueno en realidad es más bien un monologo porque ni me da la menor oportunidad de responder entre una frase y otra, cosa que agradezco porque no tengo ninguna respuesta a sus comentarios, la mayoría de los cuales me parecen sin sentido.

Sé que es algo egoísta esta reacción de mi parte, debería de estar contento por él y en realidad si lo estoy, "bueno... eso creo", pero por dios... no puede parar un momento, no necesito un análisis pormenorizado de lo bueno que es Axel besando, no lo necesite la primera vez y menos las veinte que le siguieron "En la misma hora", reconozco que mis propios problemas no me ayudan a mejorar mi estado de ánimo, ya estoy harto de la actitud evasiva de Riku voy a tener que saltarle encima aunque sea solo para sacarle una buena bronca "Esa ya sería una reacción", y en cuanto a Kairi... bueno en realidad no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer con ella.

Pensándolo mejor fue un alivio las "Buenas nuevas" con las que llego ayer mi hermano, juro que no podía creérmelo después de conseguir entender algo sobre los reclamos airados de mi madre:

-"¿Qué diablos fue eso?"

-"Claro que sé que fue un beso no soy idiota"

-Roxas hijo... te das cuenta que te acabas de besar con un hombre, "Enfrente de tu casa", "Y EN LAS NARICES DE TU MADRE"

-"¿Como que yo me tengo la culpa por aparecer en un mal momento?"

-Ya sé que eres gay y que es "Normal" que te beses con un hombre... pero... pero... tan siquiera lo conoces, podría ser un vándalo o un maleante.

-"COMO QUE PROBABLEMENTE SEA ESO".

La cara de mi madre era algo que no tenía precio, si hubiera tenido mi cámara en la mano, y no hubiera estado atónito, seguro le tomaba más de una foto, probablemente fue lo mejor no quiero morir tan joven, y no ayudaron para nada en el ambiente las reacciones de mi hermanito, sus respuestas cortas y sencillas pero con voz cantarina, su mirada entusiasmada y sus sonrisitas alegres, parecía que a mi madre estaba a punto de darle un ataque y Roxas no se daba por enterado.

La escena siguiente me recordó mucho a los interrogatorios de hace unos años, todos los involucrados en sus posiciones exactas: Roxas en su silla, mi madre frente a él y yo a salvo en el marco de la puerta.

Solo las preguntas son diferentes esta vez:

-¿Quién es ese tipo?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan viéndose?

-¿Te ha obligado a hacer algo?

-"¿Han tenido sexo?"

Mí querido hermano siempre ha tenido el poder para sorprendernos, y en esta ocasión fueron las respuestas a las dos últimas preguntas las encardadas de esto:

-No, soy yo quien casi tuvo que obligarlo.

-"No, pero estoy decidido a cambiar eso pronto."

La reacción en forma de protesta por parte de mi madre se hiso presente, después de recuperarse del shock de las palabras entusiasmadas de su hijo, la respuesta de este fue levantarse tomar a nuestra madre entre sus brazos y arrastrarla en un baile fluido con algunos giros.

-"Mama, soy un adolecente saludable y es perfectamente natural que esté interesado en el sexo."

El tono de su voz fue muy parecido al de un maestro explicándole a un niño pequeño que uno más uno son dos.

-"O tengo que recordarte a que edad tú y mi padre comenzaron a tener relaciones."

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de soltar a mi madre, solo a Roxas se le puede ocurrir usar ese golpe bajo con tanta naturalidad, me saluda cuando pasa junto a mí en la puerta, trota ligero por las escaleras hasta su cuarto y enciende su música en el estridente volumen habitual, todo esto sin dejar de sonreír un el proceso, de eso estoy seguro aunque no lo haya visto todo el tiempo, ante la cara de abatimiento y aturdimiento de mi progenitora opto por retirarme silenciosamente antes de deshacerme en risas tras la seguridad de la puerta cerrada de mi cuarto.

Ahora nos encontramos de camino a la escuela y el recuerdo me hace reír bastante, tanto que casi no me doy cuanta cuando Roxas me pregunta algo, esta vez sí esperando una respuesta.

-"Sora."

-¿Qué?

-Te preguntaba ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?

Lo pienso solo un segundo, evocando el recuerdo de un tiempo ya algo lejano.

-Fue un piquito sin importancia, paso hace ya tanto tiempo que casi lo había olvidado.

Contraigo los hombros en señal de no darle importancia pero también sonrió ligeramente ante ese casi infantil recuerdo.

-¿Cuando?

La voz casi demandante y sorprendida de mi gemelo se hace presente instantáneamente.

-Creo que tenía como diez años.

-"Tuviste tu primer beso a los diez años y no me lo habías contado."

-No tenía que contártelo, tú participaste para que eso se diera.

Continuo con nuestro camino observando hacia adelante casi sin percatarme del extraño silencio en el que se sume mi hermano después de mi último comentario.

-Qué raro, no recuerdo que tú y yo nos hubiéramos besado, entonces supongo que ese cuenta también como mi primer beso.

La mandíbula queda colgando de mi boca al mismo tiempo que me quedo congelado en mitad de un paso, mi hermano sigue caminando uno... dos... tres pasos hasta que se percata de mi ausencia y voltea en mi búsqueda, me observa curioso con una expresión de inocencia en el rostro que me parece "Estúpida".

-"DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTECES."

Grito enojado con toda mi fuerza, dejando los pulmones en ello, para después continuar un poco más bajo.

-"T u y yo nunca JAMAS nos hemos besado."

El me mira un poco confundido y medita un momento antes de hacerme alguna pregunta.

-Entonces ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que yo participe en tu primer beso?

Mentalmente reconozco que fue mi culpa este "Pequeño mal entendido" por haber hecho mi comentario de esa manera, pero como Roxas puede ser tan idiota de pensar eso.

-Tú nos retaste a Riku y a mí a que nos besáramos, nos enredaste diciendo que si éramos cobardes no podríamos cumplir con "Esa pequeñez."

Recuerdo el sentido de competencia que ya desde entonces siempre ha caracterizado mi relación con mi mejor amigo, un recuerdo cálido y alegre aunque a veces jugara en nuestra contra.

-Ninguno de los dos quiso reconocer cobardía y acabamos cumpliendo con tu estúpido reto, y todo bajo tu atenta mirada.

Pronuncio la última parte de mi frase con un ligero tono de resentimiento, mi hermano no parece darse cuenta de esto o lo ignora a adrede mientras habla alegremente.

-Ya me había olvidado de eso.

Frunzo un poco el ceño ante su clara sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Pero no es eso a lo que me refería, yo preguntaba por tu primer beso de verdad, y tampoco me refiero a esa simplonada que tuviste con Kairi.

Me niego por un momento a creer que mi propio hermano me esté pidiendo que recuerde un suceso como ese, pero conociendo a mi gemelo lo sorprendente es que no me lo haya pedido antes.

-Sabes que se supone que no debería de recordar eso.

-Por favor, hazlo por tu apreciadísimo hermano.

Su voz chillona y suplicante va acompañada de su mirada de cachorrito abandonado, detiene mi andar parándose frente a mí y dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío para observarme a los ojos, esta es una táctica que por lo general le funciona bien con mi madre, pero no tiene los mismos efectos sobre mí.

-Nunca.

Respondo esquivando el obstáculo frente a mí para continuar con mi camino.

-Desacuerdo.

Un ligero escalofrió recorre mi espina al escuchar ese tono de resignación fingida que conozco tan bien.

-Tendré que preguntarle a Riku por ese suceso.

Giro lentamente para enfrentarme al rubio demonio que tengo por hermano.

-No te atreverías.

-Rétame.

La sonrisa inescrupulosa que ostenta en sus labios me deja claro que aria lo que sea por obtener lo que quiere.

-Eso no es justo.

Gimoteo mal humorado, el suaviza los gestos de su sonrisa hasta ser la del hermano confidente y cómplice que siempre he conocido.

-Lo se Sora, la vida no es justa, pero esto solo quedara entre tú y yo, solo tengo curiosidad nunca me contaste bien el asunto.

-Ya te dije lo que paso, no veo la necesidad de recordar todos los "Mórbidos detalles."

Sonríe ampliamente sabiéndose ganador, se acerca para tomar mi brazo con el suyo a la altura de nuestros codos y hacerme retomar nuestro camino.

-Pero si son precisamente esos "Mórbidos detalles" los que hacen más interesante todo el asunto.

Bufo derrotado y apesadumbrado ante la frase entusiasta de mi hermano.

-No recuerdo bien todo lo que ocurrió esa noche, sabes que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos.

Lo observo mientras hablo y encuentro entusiasmo en su rostro, animándome con el gesto de sus ojos a que continúe.

-Los primeros besos fueron ataques rápidos y superficiales por parte de Riku.

Me estremezco ligeramente al recordar los ligeros besos sobre mi piel: cuello, barbilla, mejilla y la suave caricia de sus labios sobre los míos.

-Me sorprendí... me sorprendí mucho, pero en el estado en alcohólico en que me encontraba no pude pensar otra cosa más que fuera un juego.

Sin mencionar las increíbles ganas que me dejaros la sonrisa en sus ojos y labios para seguirle el juego, como uno más de todos nuestros retos, me sorprende el darme cuenta que tengo mayor culpa en ese asunto de lo que pensé en un principio, haya pensado o no que era un juego en un principio no solo no me resistí sino que incluso puede que lo haya "Retado" a continuar.

Siento un ligero calorcito invadir mi rostro "Genial" ahora incluso me ruborizo al recordar "Eso", siento un ligero pellizco por parte de mi hermano, volteo para verlo y me encuentro con sus ojos invitándome a continuar, es en ese momento cuando caigo en cuenta que me quede callado sumido en mis recuerdos recién encontrados.

-Lo que tu buscas que te cuente vino un tiempo después, pasado el momento en que me di cuenta que Riku no estaba jugando... y una bes vencidos mis intentos por resistirme.

La voz me sale un poco ronca ante el bochorno de los recuerdos, carraspeo un poco buscando aclarar la para continuar en el mismo tono ligero de antes.

-El beso en cuestión fue algo rudo, hambriento diría yo, y no sé si contarlo como solo uno, fueron varios los intentos sin descanso hasta conseguir derrumbar mis últimas resistencias y que yo correspondiera a sus besos... y en algún momento simplemente abrí mi boca ante su insistencia.

Para estos momentos mi cara ya está haciendo la imitación perfecta de un tomate maduro, ruego porque este rubro se me pase antes de llegar a la escuela y sobre todo porque Roxas no me obligue a contarle más de lo sucedido esa noche, la escuela ya está a unos cuentos metros y nosotros seguimos avanzando con los brazos entrelazados y en silencio hasta encontrarnos en el pasillo donde están nuestros casilleros contiguos.

-Sabes, para ser un recuerdo que intentas olvidar hablas con mucha "Calidez" de ello.

Mi hermano habla en una voz suave y tranquilizadora, tal vez buscando no asustarme, sus palabras me hacen dudar de mi cordura, porque aunque alguien tuvo que hacérmelo notar es indudable el afecto en mis palabras, el mismo que siempre siento al recordar a mi peli plateado amigo.

-Sora.

Volteo automáticamente en dirección de esta vos femenina y encuentro a Kairi a unos pasos de nosotros.

-Hola Kairi, como estas.

Contesto alegremente distraído de los profundos temas que me agobian, soy el ejemplo vivo del síndrome de déficit de atención, Kairi nos observa curiosa y algo desconcertada, sigo la dirección de su mirada y encuentro mi brazo todavía entrelazado con el de mi hermano en una forma un poco más cariñosa de lo que los hermanos demuestran en público.

-No me mires así, yo no soy tu competencia.

Roxas habla de una forma burlona y con una entonación especial, como dando a entender que en realidad si hay una competencia una de la que al parecer yo no estoy enterado, al mismo tiempo que sus palabras mi hermano libera su brazo de entre el mío y levanta ambas manos extendidas con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, Kairi responde con una sonrisita nerviosa, como si la hubiera cachado haciendo algo indebido, yo observo sus reacciones seguro de reflejar claramente en el rostro todo el desconcierto que siento.

-No sé de qué hablas.

Responde con un ligero nerviosismo nuestra pelirroja amiga.

-Lo que tú digas.

Susurra mi gemelo algo burlón.

-Bien los dejo para que hablen.

Se voltea y se entretiene con su casillero dándonos algo de espacio, pero todavía al alcance de su oído, miro a la muchacha con gesto interrogante en la mirada, ella niega con la cabeza pero sé que hay algo que me perdí en todo este intercambio.

-Como estuvo el resto de tu fin de semana ¿Tuviste algo en que pensar?

Ignoro inconscientemente la insinuación en las palabras de la pelirroja saltando en mi mente directamente al asunto de mi hermano.

-Estuvo bastante movido, Roxas ocasiono otro de esos sobresaltos que casi dejan de cabeza la casa, fue tan hilarante, pero a mi madre no le pareció para nada divertido.

Rio ligeramente pero con ganas al recordar el rostro de mi madre y los sucesos en cuestión, no me doy cuenta del gesto de desconcierto en el rostro de mi amiga.

-Tenía la idea de que tal vez... habrías pensado un poco en lo que nos pasó el otro día.

-Le estas pidiendo demasiado al pobre chico, pensar no es precisamente lo suyo.

Mi mente deja de buscarle sentido a las palabras de la chica pelirroja en el mismo instante en que escucho esa voz grave y profunda, con todo y el tono de burla que me es tan familiar, volteo o más bien mi rostro es atraído hacia su dirección sin la más mínima resistencia, encuentro la figura alta y atlética de mi mejor amigo parado a algo de distancia frente a mí, con el rostro ligeramente ladeado hacia otro lado pero aun dirigiéndome la mirada y su sonrisa de medio lado.

Esa es "Mi" sonrisa con el mismo matiz juguetón, de burla y reto en su mirada, hasta este momento caigo en cuenta cuanto he extrañado ese gesto, el que siempre ha compartido con migo y solo con migo, en mi siguiente palabra mi voz se muestra cautelosa, curiosa y ligeramente afectada a un recordando la distancia que nos separa últimamente.

-Riku.

-Hey Sora, como estas.

Mi cuerpo reacciona por si solo ante el reconocimiento de tantas señales habituales de nuestra amistad, recorro en un instante los dos metros que nos separan y salto para colgarme de su cuello con ambos brazos, me regodeo en su gesto de sorpresa y también con el de bienvenida que termina con uno de sus brazos sosteniéndome por la espalda baja mientras cuelgo a varios centímetros del piso.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" alguna voz en mi cabeza hace la pregunta a medio grito disparando las alertas en el resto de mi mente, pero ni todo eso fue capaz de desvanecer mi burbuja de felicidad, rompo el contacto con mi amigo impulsándome con las manos para caer de pie con toda la dignidad que me es posible reunir.

-Así que el Señor "Tengo que pensar en el futuro" por fin se digna a dirigirme la palabra.

Trato de hacer sonar mi comentario como una broma pero me sale más bien como un ligero reproche, él se encoge de hombros con una ligera sonrisa.

-digamos que ya me canse de pensar en lo que "Debería ser".

La sonrisa cómplice que compartimos ensancha al doble mi burbuja haciéndome imposible ver hacia otro lado que no sea a mi amigo.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

La duda se hace presente en la voz de mi peli plateado amigo mientras su vista voltea cautelosamente hacia la muchacha pelirroja, yo muevo la cabeza hacia ella con la misma duda expresada en el rostro, incapaz de recordar cual era la conversación anterior a la llegada de mi mejor amigo. Kairi mira primero a Riku con una expresión rara en el rostro y después voltea hacia mí cambiando su gesto a uno de desconcierto.

-No, nada... yo ya me iba... nos vemos en el receso.

Detecto un tono de desánimo en sus palabras que me desconcierta un poco.

-"Ouch".

La expresión de mi hermano gemelo me llega cuando ya Kairi se encuentra algo lejos.

-De que va todo esto.

Pregunta Riku intrigado.

-No estoy muy seguro.

Respondo inseguro por todo el asunto aun sin poder pensar bien en el "Pendiente" que tengo con la pelirroja, sacudo la cabeza y volteo asía mi amigo demasiado contento por tener otra vez su atención como para concentrarme en otra cosa, la sorpresa de algo inesperado me deja congelado.

-Riku, que te paso... en la cara.

El tono en mi voz es cauteloso, lucho internamente con el miedo e inseguridad que creí olvidados hace ya algún tiempo.

-Esto.

Lleva sus dedos índice y medio a su rostro, sobre su pómulo izquierdo y lo roza ligeramente, una marca ligeramente amoratada cubre la zona acercándose a su ojo.

-Es una tontería, me pegue con la puerta de mi cuarto.

Me quedo en un silencio pensativo algo incómodo y bajando lentamente la mirada, no muy convencido de que decir o si tengo que decir algo.

-Tranquilo, te juro que me dolió casi nada.

Su cálida sonrisa mitiga mis preocupaciones haciendo que una de las mías se haga presente en mi rostro, el levanta la mano para pasarla por mis cabellos sobándome un poco la cabeza, yo hago un gesto de disgusto pero no hago por retirarme del contacto.

-Sora necesito hablar contigo, puedo pasar por la tarde a tu casa.

-Si seguro ¿Por qué no nos acompañas saliendo de la escuela?

Respondo un poco desconcertado por el tono de seriedad en sus palabras.

-Tengo algo que hacer antes, nos vemos después.

Se despide con su burlona sonrisa y un ligero empujón de parte de su mano en mi cabeza, tal vez incluso acariciando un poco mis cabellos al retirarla, se va en dirección a su clase y viéndolo a su espalda alejarse no puedo evitar que la preocupación me invada, algo debo de reflejar en el rostro porque mi hermano se acerca para apoyarme con un gesto de su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Tranquilo, seguramente es verdad lo que dijo de la puerta.

-Estaba mintiendo.

Respondo con voz triste en mi afirmación.

-Mintió de la misma forma como cuando éramos pequeños.

Los destellos de unos recuerdos dolorosos cruzan mi mente, lucho por mantenerlos a raya, por evitar que me aplasten como sé que lo harán si pienso en ellos.

-Riku es grande ahora y sabe defenderse, además no está solo.

Intento que esas palabras me convenzan, deseo fervientemente que no haya nada porque preocuparse y al mismo tiempo medito cuales serán las acciones que tome esta vez, solo por si se confirman mis peores temores.

El resto de mi día trascurrió en una extraña sensación de "Dejabu", tal vez por la cercanía de unos recuerdos inesperados o la confirmación durante el receso de que mi amistad con Riku es tan fuerte como siempre, o incluso podría ser la insistencia de Kairi por divertirse con nosotros lo suficientemente cerca para que escuchemos sus comentarios y que respondamos a ellos pero a una prudente distancia para no verse envuelta en "los juegos agresivos de los niños", de la misma forma en que solía ser todo antes.

Todo esto ayuda para que la sensación de melancolía que había sentido por la mañana hubiera desaparecido en gran medida para cuando salimos de la escuela, debido a la convivencia de mis amigos, bueno más bien de uno en particular, así que para cuando mi gemelo y yo estamos llegando a casa yo estoy intentando burlarme de la peculiar escena en la que mi hermano estuvo metido con Axel durante el receso.

Aun con la poca atención que les preste pude darme cuenta que aun principio se comportaban como siempre, con comentarios extraños y frases de doble sentido volando de un lado a otro, cuando me volteo por casualidad unos minutos después los encuentro sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol con Axel apoyando la espalda en el tronco y Roxas con la suya apoyada en el pecho del más alto sentado entre sus piernas abiertas, como si esto no hubiera sido material suficiente para burlarme de el por un buen rato la situación "Empeoro" cuando una maestra los cacho al final de la hora libre tratando de darse un beso.

-Te juro que a esa maestra estuvo a punto de darle algo, incluso se puso de color morado, ¿Que tanto era lo que les gritaba?

-Algo de "Moralidad y decencia" y no sé qué otras tonterías mas, no le preste mucha atención.

Por su tono despreocupado puedo decir que no le importa el haber sido descubierto.

-Te veías muy acaramelado con Axel ¿Quién era el que siempre se burlaba de las escenas de romance "Cutre" en la televisión?

-Eso fue culpa de Axel, me jalo hacia el árbol y me obligo a sentarme entre sus piernas.

-Pues no parece que opusieras mucha resistencia.

-"Cállate".

-"Ese fue un sonrojo".

Hablo genuinamente sorprendido por mi descubrimiento.

-Creí que jamás vería que te sonrojaras.

Uso mi mayor sonrisa de burla, quien sabe cuándo tenga otra oportunidad como esta.

-Mira quién habla, no eras tú el que esta mañana grito "Riku" y salió corriendo para colgarse del cuello del susodicho.

Mi sonrisa se apaga un poco, abochornado por lo sucedido y algo molesto por lo chillona de la voz con que me imito.

-Al menos no nos veras a Riku y a mi tratando de comernos las lenguas del contrario.

Trato de desviar el tema con ese comentario, no sé si mi hermano pretendía que escuchara su respuesta pero alcanzo a escucharlo susurrar.

-Por el momento.

Supe que algo estaba mal en el momento en que abrí la puerta de nuestra casa, a esta hora mi madre suele estarse arreglando para ir a trabajar, se iría más temprano al trabajo pero siempre se queda para vernos llegar, ventajas de ser su propio jefe, pero encontrarla esperándonos en el recibidor con cara de seriedad no se me antoja como buena señal.

Habrá encontrada el jarrón de la abuela o la cámara vieja del abuelo, me haría tiritas con sus propias manos si se enterara de que los rompí por accidente, que raro no me pereció ver tierra removida en el jardín, "Suplica, jura que tu no hiciste nada" una de mis vocecitas internas grita desesperadamente, con esta si estoy familiarizado es el instinto de supervivencia.

-Hola mama.

-¿Pasa algo?

Pregunto algo nervioso después del saludo de Roxas.

-Roxas Sora necesito hablar con ustedes.

El tono es serio pero no detecto nada de enojo, más bien nerviosismo, mi temor cambia rápidamente a curiosidad e incrementa rápidamente al percatarme de la forma en que mi madre tuerce sus manos entrelazadas, la seguimos hasta la sala donde nos sentamos en el sillón mientras ella se pasea un poco frente a nosotros, me volteo hacia mi hermano llamando su atención con un ligero golpe entre nuestros pies, le hago un gesto de pregunta con la cabeza y el responde negativamente con la suya.

-He pensado en la plática que tuvimos ayer Roxas.

La voz de mi madre suena ligeramente insegura aunque trata de aparentar lo contrario, ya sabía yo que ella no iba a dejar este tema por la paz, lo que no sé es que pinto yo en este asunto.

-Lo medite y he decidido... que tienes razón.

"Quién diablos es esta mujer y que hiso con mi madre" no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando y eso seguro que lo reflejo en la cera de idiota que seguramente estoy poniendo en estos momentos.

-No puedo mantenerlos pegados todo el tiempo a mis faldas y evitar que crezcan, "Aunque quisiera intentarlo".

Ríe nerviosamente de su propio chiste.

-Yo creo que mejor los dejo para que hablen.

Me paro conforme hablo para alejarme un poco del lugar, prefiero escuchar todo desde la seguridad del marco de la puerta, me siento incomodo en medio de la escena.

-No Sora, prefiero que te quedes, ahora que decidí hablar de este tema prefiero hacerlo con los dos al mismo tiempo, para no tener que repetirme.

Vuelvo a sentarme un poco confundido por la situación y ligeramente curioso por el tema al que se refiere.

-Sé que están en una edad de cambios algo problemáticos y que seguramente tienen curiosidad por "Experimentar" ciertas cosas y que probablemente se sientan atraídos por alguna chica... ó chico en algunos casos.

Mama baja la voz al hacer la última aclaración, se detiene como para buscar ánimos y yo en un estado de incredulidad al procesar lentamente sus palabras.

-Como ya les he dicho sé que no puedo detenerlos, y si deciden "Intimar" con "Alguien" al menos espero que entiendan que deben de hacerlo con responsabilidad y madures.

Llevo ambas manos a mi rostro apoyándolas contra mis ojos y frente "Por dios, preferiría que se haya enterado de las cosas de los abuelos".

-Mama, dime por favor que no estas intentando tener una plática de sexo con nosotros.

Hablo suplicante y avergonzado por tener que tratar este tema con mi madre y ella no se muestra más cómoda con el asunto a pesar de que intenta aparentarlo.

-Eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo.

Habla con un tono de falsa segur en la voz.

-Es un tema normal y no se tienen por qué sentir avergonzados de hablarlo de esto con migo, además no estando su padre yo soy la responsable por ustedes.

-Pero si la escuela ya se te adelanto, y por mucho.

Respondo desesperado tratando de aferrarme a cualquier ruta de escape.

-No Sora, mama tiene razón, es bueno que nos quiera orientar sobre estos temas.

Tardo unos momentos en darme cuenta que mi estúpido hermano habla completamente en serio.

-Adelante mama, te escucho.

Puedo notar que mi madre comparte con migo la incredulidad de la reacción de Roxas aunque en menor grado.

-Algo de lo que quiero que sepan es que hay ciertas cosas que deben de evitarse... como enfermedades, y también quiero que estén enterados de cuáles son los métodos para lograrlo.

-En eso Sora tiene razón mama.

Interrumpe mi hermano la plática titubeante de nuestra madre.

-En la escuela ya nos han hablado hasta el cansancio de las enfermedades venéreas, de las protecciones y los métodos anticonceptivos.

Roxas habla con toda naturalidad y algo de entusiasmo.

-Peor hay cosas de este tema que nadie parece estar dispuesto a aclarar mis dudas ¿Podrías ayudarme tu?

-Claro que si hijo, pregúntame lo que quieras estoy dispuesta a ayudarte.

Tengo la ligera sospecha de que mi madre se va a arrepentir de esto.

-Gracias mama, bueno para comenzar: ¿Qué es lo que debemos de esperar de un encuentro sexual?, ¿Debemos de prepararnos de alguna forma especial antes del sexo?, apropósito de eso ¿Conoces alguna buena marca de lubricante?, ¿Cuál es la técnica adecuada para el sexo oral? y ¿Que sabes acerca del "Riming"?

Observo a mi madre hacer la representación perfecta de un tomate, ahora me entero de que de ella lo he heredado.

-Yo... no se... jamás he hecho...

Los tartamudeos de la pobre mujer frente a mí me dan pena, siento vergüenza por verla metida en esta situación.

-No creo poder responderte a todo eso... "Ya tengo que irme a trabajar".

Se para apresuradamente casi tropezando con el sillón en su acelerada huida.

-Nos vemos en la noche.

-Pero mama.

Jalo a mi hermano por la camisa del uniforme para obligarlo a volver a sentarse junto a mí.

-"Sora" ¿Por qué me detienes?

En un pequeño ataque de frustración golpeo el hombro de mi hermano con algo de fuerza.

-"Ouch".

-Eso es para que dejes de darle estas "Sorpresas" a mama, puedes provocarle un ataque al corazón o volverla diabética.

Le reclamo a media voz verdaderamente preocupado por la salud de mi madre, tanto física como mental.

-¿Pero qué es lo que hice ahora?

Me siento exasperado por su reacción y empiezo a cuestionarle a la vida ¿Por qué en vez de un gemelo no me dio un perro?

-Roxas hay temas que se tienen que tratar con mucho cuidado con las madres.

Trato de sonar tranquilo y compresivo para hacerme entender mejor.

-Hay otros que de plano es mejor evitarlos, y sobre todo nunca, jamás de los jamases, debes de preguntarle "COMO SE LAMEN LOS CULOS"

Juro que trate de ser paciente pero no pude evitar terminar gritándole.

-Ok de acuerdo ya entendí.

Roxas se levanta para desaparecer por el pasillo todavía sobándose el hombro, al poco rato escucho la música procedente de su cuarto y yo me tumbo en el sofá fantaseando un rato con la idea de un Cocker Spaniel de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

No sé cuánto tiempo me pase pensando en los pros y contras de tener un perro en vez de un hermano, gano el perro pero si me dieran la oportunidad de hacer el cambio probablemente no lo haría, fue el sonido insistente del timbre de la puerta lo que me saco de mis importantes meditaciones, suena como si alguien hubiera dejado el dedo oprimiendo permanentemente el botón, acudo a abrir la puerta curioso por quien podría ser.

-Sora, llevo quince minutos llamando a la puerta ¿Se puede saber por qué no respondías?

Encuentro a Riku ligeramente molesto detrás de la puerta, una ligera emoción cruza mi cabeza, no puedo creer que haya extrañado hasta su rostro de mal genio.

-Estaba pensando en cómo castigar a Pluto por comerse mi tarea.

Un gesto de cautelosa curiosidad se instala en el rostro de mi mejor amigo.

-¿Quién es Pluto?

-Mi perro.

-¿Tienes un perro?

-No, ese es precisamente el problema.

La ceja enarcada y el gesto de desconcierto resignado seguramente son reacciones al gesto de tonta ensoñación que he de tener en el rostro.

-Yo que me temía que hubieses cambiado en mi ausencia, pero veo que sigues igual de idiota que siempre.

-Cretino.

Respondo en tono ofendido en reacción a su burla, aunque se pierde un poco el efecto por la cálida sonrisa que compartimos, lo invito a pasar con un gesto de la cabeza mientras me quito del camino.

-Vamos a mi habitación.

Salen mis palabras alegres al tiempo que sujeto el codo de mi amigo para después salir corriendo rumbo a las escaleras, a pesar de lo sorpresivo del asunto Riku no tardo ni un segundo en seguirme el paso, llegamos a nuestro destino entre una pequeña competencia de empujones y risas ahogadas entre el ruido de la música del cuarto contiguo al mío.

-Eres un tramposo.

Me quejo al encontrarme suspendido en el aire con los brazos del peli plateado alrededor de mi abdomen, sujetándome firmemente contra su cuerpo mientras se da la vuelta para apoyar la espalda contra la puerta de mi habitación, la meta acordada tácitamente entre nosotras desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Tu fuste el que empezó con los empujones.

Habla casi en un suspiro junto a mi oído, siento como apoya su rostro en mi cabeza y me parece escucharlo respirar sobre mi pelo, como si lo oliera, para después liberarme pausadamente de su agarre, al tiempo que mis pies tocan el piso surge en mi mente la idea de que él se está comportando raro.

Volteo para quedar frente a frente con mi amigo, sin prestarle atención a ese pensamiento, y observo esos ojos verde azul con una sonrisa en los labios, el responde con una de sus picaras sonrisas sin moverse de su posición apoyado contra la puerta.

Pienso en mis acciones solo un momento, lo suficiente como para llevarlos a cabo pero no como para encontrar una razón para detenerme, levanto una mano para apoyar la en su pecho, el tensa un poco su cuerpo reflejando un cierto grado de desconcierto en sus ojos aun conectados con los míos, acerco mi cuerpo al suyo levantando un poco mi mano libre.

Sé que no debería de hacer esto, puede tener consecuencias, pero aun así tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo.

-Guuaaaaaa.

La exclamación a medio grito de Riku y en ruido de su trasero cayendo contra el piso son las siguientes cosas que escucho, incrédulo y asombrado por que mi amigo haya caído en esa trampa, solo tomo una fracción de segundo entre que mi mano girara el pomo de la puerta y que encontrara al peli plateado tirado en el piso de mi cuarto, no paso mucho tiempo para que mi risa se hiciera presente.

-"Estas intentando matarme".

El tono de su voz es más de complicidad que de enojo, se levanta tratando de mostrarse ofendido, pero los dos sabemos que es fingido.

-Perdón, no me pude resistir.

-Eres un siniestro y malicioso diablillo.

Vuelvo a reírme con ganas acompañado de la sonrisa de medio lado de Riku, entro en la habitación y cierro la puerta mientras me voy desabrochando la camisa del uniforme y desasiendo la estúpida corbata.

-Debí tomarte una foto mientras caías, hubiera sido mí mejor hasta el momento.

Hablo juguetonamente caminando hacia el ropero en una de las esquinas de mi habitación dejando las prendas del uniforme en el camino, volteo hacia el peli plateado cuando empiezo a desabrochar el cinturón y bajo la cremallera del pantalón, me parece haberlo visto desviar la vista rápidamente algo incómodo.

Analizo la situación por unos segundos y me doy cuenta que mis acciones no son las apropiadas con nuestro reciente historial de "Accidentes", me apresuro a ponerme las primeras bermudas que encuentro junto con una playera sin mangas que cuelga de la puerta abierta del ropero.

-"Este es nuevo".

Volteo otra vez para encontrarlo observando mi último proyecto "Artístico", es un collage de fotos impresas en papel bond pegadas en el muro junto a mi cama, todas ellas mostrándonos a nosotros dos, correspondientes al tiempo de mi último castigo.

-Me pareció apropiado hacer algo para recordar esos días, fueron bastante divertidos a pesar de las interminables horas de estudio.

Mi voz sale con una ligera nota de cariño y encojo los hombros con las últimas palabras.

-Pudiste haber omitido esta.

Riku señala con dos golpecitos de su dedo índice sobre la foto que ocupa el primer plano sobre las demás, mi favorita, en ella se muestra a Riku sentado contra la cabecera de mi cama dormido y con la boca abierta.

-¡Que dices! pero si es la mejor de todas.

El peli plateado bufa ligeramente ante mi expresión burlona y camina hacia la cama para sentarse en el borde de ella.

-Y que has hecho en estos últimos tiempos.

-No mucho, vagar por ahí y salir con amigos que no fingían que no existo.

-No vas a dejar pasar eso verdad.

Hago un gesto vago con la cabeza y me acerco para sentarme junto a él.

-En realidad eso ya no importa, no ahora que estas aquí.

Compartimos otra sonrisa entre nosotros por unos instantes.

-Por ahí escuche que avanzaste a primera base con Kairi.

Frunzo un poco el gesto ligeramente desconcertado, no he pensado mucho en el asunto pero no esperaba que ya fuera de dominio público.

-¿Quién te lo conto? voy a matar a Roxas por andar de chismoso.

La expresión desconcertada de mi amigo me sorprende un poco, son contadas las ocasiones en las que se deja ver con ese gesto.

-Baya, pensé que Axel estaba bromeando.

Riku habla con un tono extraño en la voz algo así como desanimado y conmocionado al mismo tiempo.

-Supongo que debo felicitarte, al fin tuviste tu primer beso, bueno con una chica.

El tono de su voz no se parece en nada a una felicitación, pero casi ni lo noto distraído con la triste sonrisa de sus ojos.

-No sé si sea algo para festejar, fue tan sorpresivo que no tuve tiempo de asimilarlo.

-Lo haces sonar como si ella te hubiera saltado encima.

No soy bueno para leer las emociones de otras personas, aduras penas puedo interpretar las mías, pero el comentario de mi amigo peli plateado me suena como una reclamo mal disfrazada de broma.

-Pues... en realidad si fue algo así.

Esta vez la curiosidad en sus ojos es más parecida a la del Riku que conozco, con esa ligera expresión de superioridad y burla entremezclada.

-Hablas en serio ¿Kairi te salto encima para robarte un beso?

-Yo no lo diría de ese modo, pero si ella fue quien busco el beso.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos, yo sin algo que decir cohibido por el tema.

-¿Que sentiste?

-¿He?

-El beso con Kairi, ¿Que sentiste?... ¿Te gusto?

La confusión invade mi rostro unos segundos.

-No lo sé... creo que fue "Agradable", pero no sé qué otra cosa decir de eso.

La seriedad en su rostro me pone nervioso, pero sobre todo por la intensidad de su mirada.

-Sora, respóndeme por favor ¿Ella te gusta?... ¿Te gusta más que como una amiga? me refiero a como pareja.

La segunda pregunta llega justo antes de que responda despreocupado y a la ligera la primera, obviamente ya no aplica mi respuesta de "Claro que me gusta, es mi amiga" solo Riku es capaz de leer mis pensamientos de esta forma me veo forzado a pensar un poco más al respecto.

-No lo sé, Kairi es agradable y bonita, me gusta pasar algún tiempo en su compañía, pero no me imagino en nada romántico con ella.

No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar mi amigo con estas preguntas, ¿Estará buscando algo en particular? acaso... ¿Estará celoso?

-Emm, Riku, a que viene todo esto ¿Sera acaso que estas interesado en... Kairi?

No entiendo mis reacciones, en estos casos suelo comportarme burlón y algo entrometido, pero no con Riku, por alguna razón me importa su respuesta y el darme cuenta de esto me desconcierta un poco, ¿Siento miedo de su respuesta?

-Si no fuera por ti Kairi no me podría importar menos en estos momentos.

Su voz casi agresiva me dice lo contrario y por un segundo temo por la seguridad de mi amiga pelirroja.

-¿Te ha gustado algún otro beso?, ¿Alguien te ha besado de forma que te haga desear más que solo eso?

El tono de sus palabras suena demandante, una de sus manos me sujeta por el hombro como temiendo que me escape, no entiendo por qué me pregunta esto, él sabe muy bien que no tengo ningún otro beso con que compararlo, al menos que... no, no puede estarme preguntando por lo que nos pasó.

-¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

Sueno inseguro y nervioso, principalmente por que no puedo evitar hacer la comparación, como si no la hubiera hecho antes, y el resultado me asusta un poco.

-Sé que prometimos olvidar lo sucedido... que no deberíamos estar hablando de ello, pero yo no he podido evitar pensar en eso.

Mi amigo agacha el rostro y el agarre sobre mi hombro se suelta, pero solo por un momento, su mano regresa a su posición sobre mi piel, acompañada de su compañera que se posiciona sobre mi otro hombro al tiempo que sus ojos buscan los míos con intensidad.

-Yo no he podido pensar en otra cosa desde entonces.

Creo haber visto venir sus movimientos, estoy seguro que intentaba advertirme, sus movimientos lentos, el brillo especial en sus ojos verde azul, pude haberlo detenido si quisiera, pero estaba tan sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo, que no alcance a reaccionar, mi único movimiento fue el de mi mano sobre su pecho en un movimiento casi involuntario pero sin la fuerza suficiente para detener el avance de su rostro sobre el mío.

¿Acaso habrías tenido las intenciones de detenerlo? otra de esas molestas vocecitas habla en mi mente, la suave precio de sus labios sobre los míos, es tan parecido a beso con Kairi, no, este es un poco más agresivo y con ella no sentí esta "Electricidad" que invade mi cuerpo.

-Alto.

Rompo el contacto entre nosotros levantándome de la cama, forcejeando un poco con sus brazos, y apoyo mi cabeza contra el muro mas cercano, a escasos centímetros de mi collage fotográfico, trato de aclarar un poco mi mente "Que diablos fue eso" es el único pensamiento lógico que consigo todo lo demás en mi mente parece a ver decidido irse a dar un paseo en montaña rusa.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Debería sonar enojado, reclamarle el que me haya hecho esto "Otra vez", pero no consigo hacerlo, ni siquiera sentirlo, lo único que puedo reflejar en mi voz es desconcierto, volteo para verle y lo encuentro justo detrás de mí, a una distancia que debería ser incomoda entre dos hombre, pero yo no lo siento así, nunca lo he sentido, su presencia siempre me ha dado seguridad y hemos estado aún más cerca en muchos de nuestros juegos.

-Ya te lo dije, por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Su sonrisa de medio lado se dibuja en sus labios y ojos, la de reto, de bienvenida, incluso de un poquito de malicia, pero en esta ocasión adquiere un nuevo significado, uno que me hace estremecer, tal vez siempre ha estado presente aunque nunca me había dado cuenta, tal vez incluso sin que Riku se diera cuenta.

-No sé cómo paso ni cuando, tú siempre has sido para mí alguien muy importante pero en algún momento dejaste de ser solo un amigo, mucho más que el mejor de todos los amigos.

Levanta su mano para acariciar mi mejilla con la punta de sus dedos.

-Tú me gustas, y no me refiero solo como amigo, yo... "Te quiero".

Siento su mano grande deslizarse suave y cuidadosamente por la mitad izquierda de mi rostro, hasta dejar su dedo pulgar sobre mi pómulo, con mi oreja entra sus dedos índice y medio y el resto de sus dedos en mi cuello, yo levanto mi mano y sujeto con algo de fuerza su muñeca mientras lo observo acercar su rostro hacia mí, todas las alarmas en mi mente me gritan lo que está pasando y que debo de detenerlo, ladeo el rostro para dejarlo fuera de su alcance y poso mi mano libre sobre su hombro preparado para empujarlo.

-Por favor.

Regreso mí vista a sus orbes verde azul impactado por el tono de su voz y la sensación de deyabu.

-Por favor Sora, no te resistas, por favor.

El recuerdo de estas mismas palabras y el idéntico tono de súplica paralizan por completo todo, o más bien lo poco que aun funciona en mi mente, ¿Qué es esta sensación? un sentimiento se infla rápidamente en mi pecho ¿Es orgullo? la sensación se parece mucho como para ser otra, ¿Por qué... ? ¿Por qué me siento tan orgulloso de escucha a mi mejor amigo hablarme de este modo?

Mis ojos se cierra y mi mano en su hombro se desliza hasta el costado de sus firmes abdominales, acciones que simplemente llevo a cabo en respuesta al momento, "Todas las reacciones que no pudiste obtener con Kairi" otra de esas múltiples vocecitas en mi mente comenta, pero es ignorada como ya es habitual en mí.

Mis labios reaccionan ante el roce de los suyos y para cuando me doy cuenta nuestras leguas ya se acarician atravesó de nuestras cavidades abiertas, la sensación es agradable, más bien delirante, y mucho más intensa de lo que recordaba, mi mente sigue en blanco, ahora más que nunca y funciono en piloto automático, un estado en el que siempre he confiado para sacarme de problemas cuando mi mente me abandona, entonces "¿Por qué diablos me traiciona de esta manera?"

Este beso es agresivo, demandante, tal vez comenzó con algo de dulzura y un toque de temor, uno al rechazo y el otro a no entender lo que está pasando, pero eso se pasó rápidamente ante mis reacciones, no hay espacio a "Suavidades" entre Riku y yo, no cuando todo lo convertimos en una competencia.

Respondo a la avidez de su lengua con la mía, cada quien buscando el control sobre el otro, mueve sus manos para ubicarlas sobre mis caderas presionando firme mente yo respondo colgándome de su cuello con los brazos, me empuja para apoyarme contra la pared con un poco más dela fuerza necesaria en respuesta enredo las piernas alrededor de su torso.

No estoy en condiciones para pensar en cómo puede acabar esta "Competencia", la sensación de unos dedos rozando desde abajo la parte interior de mi muslo me da una idea bastante clara, ¿En qué momento Riku metió su mano por la manga de mi bermuda y hasta por debajo de mi ropa interior? hunde sus dedos sobre el lugar hasta donde la elasticidad de las telas le permiten llegar, la presión que ejerce contra esta área hace que una sensación de "Tirantes" viaja por toda el área entre mis piernas.

-"Nooo"

¿Por qué diablos me tuvo que salir eso como un gemido?

-"Basta".

Consigo pronunciar más firmemente y logro separarnos a empujones, casi caigo al suelo al tener que sostenerme en un solo pie y después de unos forcejeos logro sacar el brazo de mi "Amigo" de entre mi ropa, sé que tengo que reclamarle no es correcto lo que él está haciendo, lo que estamos haciendo.

Casi consigo convencerme de hacerle frente a Riku, de hacer lo "Correcto" y detener todo esto, pero entonces cometo el error de voltear a verlo, el gesto dolido en su rostro estremece la poca resolución que tengo y en vez de reclamarle me encuentro con deseos de consolarlo.

-Riku.

Hablo con un estremecimiento en la voz y en respuesta obtengo sobre mi toda la intensidad de la agónica tristeza en su mirada.

-Yo pensé... creí que tu...

Balbucea en un tono desconcertado, ladea la cabeza como intentando esconder vergüenza o bochorno pero solo dura una fracción de segundo y regresa su mirada sobre mí con determinación.

-No, tú reaccionaste.

Pego un ligero bote asía atrás ante la contundencia de sus palabras y la verdad que encierran, por mucho que me niegue a creerlo.

-Respondiste a mis besos, hiciste mucho más que eso.

-Yo... no sabía lo que hacía.

-Le metes la lengua hasta el cogote a alguien ¿Y no sabías lo que hacías?

El tono de sarcasmo es un elemento al que reacciono por naturaleza, por lo menos a "Su" tono de sarcasmo.

-No fui yo quien metió la lengua primero, no intentaba hacer nada de eso... simplemente fue una reacción, un reto.

Mi comentario va con rebeldía y determinación y a pesar de un titubeo consigo terminar en el mismo tono.

-Sora, no mientas, no se reacciona de esa forma por un reto.

Las mudas expresiones de sus ojos vuelven a cambiar, la fiereza se derrite hasta formar un suave tono de cariño y suplica tal vez hasta con un ligero matiz de desesperación, me estremezco ligeramente y su voz... ¿Desde cuándo tiene este poder sobre mí?

-Por favor.

Levanta su mano con intenciones de tocar mi rostro y por un momento no tengo fuerzas para resistirme a sus deseos, pero en el instante previo al rose de sus yemas sobre mi piel me detengo y frunzo mi cara en un gesto de dolor al mismo tiempo que una de mis manos presiona sobre mi pecho tratando de arrugar el sentimiento que llevo dentro.

-Deja de jugar con migo.

-No estoy jugando.

Un toque de determinación arde en su voz aun suplicante.

-Esto no es posible.

-¿Por qué no?

No consigo encontrar una respuesta a eso, aun cuando mi mente grita que hay un millón de ellas.

-¿Te parece mal las preferencias de tu hermano?

-No metas a mi hermano, él es perfectamente normal y nadie tiene por qué juzgarlo.

Reacciono a la defensiva como siempre hago cuando alguien trata de hablar mal de Roxas.

-¿Entonces por qué no puedo sentir yo lo mismo por ti?

¿Me está tratando de envolver con sus palabras? no sería la primera vez que intenta confundirme de este modo, siempre en nombre de nuestras bromas y eternas competencias, pero nunca lo había hecho con un tema como este.

-Debes de estar confundido.

Trato de encontrarle algún sentido a esta bizarra situación.

-Somos amigos es natural que nos tengamos cariño, solo estamos confundidos por lo que nos pasó.

Me encuentro medianamente convencido por esa explicación y lucho por aceptarla aún más, pero la cariñosa sonrisa en medio de una negación de cabeza por parte de Riku detiene mis pensamientos.

-No Sora, no estoy confundido, se lo que siento y lo que tu representas para mí, lo que siempre has sido para mí.

-No te creo, ¿Que puedo ser yo para ti como para orillarnos a hacer estas cosas?

Estoy dispuesto a rebatir cualquiera de sus ideas, de encontrarles su punto débil y tirarlas por tierra, y ya no estoy seguro si es por qué es lo que considero correcto o por simple cabezonería.

-Tú fuiste la causa por la que me quede aquí... Tú eres el motivo por el cual todavía estoy en esta isla.

Por un momento no encuentro sentido a sus palabras, pero el impacto de unos recuerdos que prefiero olvidar me dejan completamente congelado, no puedo creer que me diga eso, precisamente eso, abro la boca para reprocharle pero no me sale la voz y unos ligeros estremecimientos por todo mi cuerpo amenazan con hacerme caer al piso.

-Sé que no tiene sentido, pero es la verdad.

La voz a medio susurro del peli plateado me llega más cerca de lo que estaba hace unos momentos, levanto el rostro para verle a los ojos ahora, otra vez, a escasos centímetros de mí.

-En aquel tiempo el único pensamiento que me impidió marcharme fue el saber que no te volvería a ver.

Siento su voz alterada con toques de ternura y tristeza, con un tono de dolor y cariño, y me doy cuenta de que no está mintiendo, yo que lo conozco tan bien, mejor que nadie, sé que no me esta mintiendo.

-Tu siempre significaste mucho para mí, aun desde ese entonces eres la persona que más me importa, pero...

El duda unos momentos y observo atraves de sus ojos como busca las palabras que intenta expresar, yo solo puedo quedarme ahí parado sintiendo un ligero escozor en los márgenes de mis ojos, incluso las vocecitas de mi cabeza parecen aturdidas.

-Solo hasta hace poco me di cuenta de que es lo que en realidad siento por ti.

Sé que esto le cuesta trabajo, él nunca ha sido una persona que exprese sus emociones fácilmente, y en las pocas ocasiones en las que ha ocurrido ha sido con migo, solo con migo.

-Sora, Yo... estoy enamorado de ti... por favor no lo dudes.

Su voz desesperada susurrando tan cerca de mí, la tención de su cuerpo que siento aun sin tocarlo, y la súplica de sus hermosos ojos, de los cuales no puedo apartar la mirada, son suficientes para convertir el escozor en mis ojos en lágrimas que se deslizan por mis mejillas.

Inclino la cabeza hacia el piso avergonzado por los gruesos lagrimones que empañan mis ojos y doy un paso hacia atrás para toparme otra vez contra el muro.

-Yo... no sé qué decir.

Pronuncio en voz baja y confundida, pasan unos segundos de tenso silencio antes de que escuche su voz.

-Dime que no sientes nada por mí y acabemos con esto.

Levanto el rostro para observarlo, alarmado por el tono frio y distante de su voz, encuentro en su rostro la máscara que siempre usa para con los demás, de gestos inexpresivos casi amenazantes y sus ojos gélidos e indiferentes, otro estremecimiento me invade, hace mucho tiempo que él no me dedicaba esa mirada.

-No puedo...

Respondo con la voz ronca y con un dolorcito en la garganta.

-No puedo decir que no siento nada por ti.

Mientras lo veo observo como se desmorona su máscara, y en el gesto adolorido y ligeramente esperanzado de su rostro me hace entender lo difícil que fue para el tratarme de ese modo.

-Tú también eres importante para mí, pero... no sé si pueda corresponder del mismo modo a tus sentimientos.

Mis palabras van acompañadas por más lágrimas rodando por mi rostro.

-Pero a pesar de que no pueda... no quiero perderte como amigo.

La respiración de mi amigo se detiene unos segundos, casi puedo escuchar sus pensamientos analizando mis palabras y un suspiro regresa a la vida la sonrisa de medio lado que por un momento creí perdida.

-Entiendo.

El retrocede un paso para alejarse de mí.

-¿Sera mejor que me vaya?

Habla a media voz mientras se dirige a la puerta.

-No tienes por qué irte.

Reacciono en un tono desesperado al verlo alejarse.

-Te dije que no quiero perderte.

En menos de una milésima de segundo me encuentro junto a el abrazándolo por lo espalda y hundiendo mi rostro contra su cuerpo, siento sus manos acariciar las mías apoyadas contra su pecho.

-Yo siempre estaré para ti.

Su voz suena con cariño, ni especial ni diferente solo el mismo que siempre me ha dirigido, sujeta una de mis manos y se mueve para quedar de frente a mí.

-Siempre estaré contigo mientras tú quieras que lo este.

Me sonríe con su media sonrisa, nuestra sonrisa.

-Como amigo o de cualquier otra forma que decidas que es lo mejor para ti.

A esas palabras los acompaña un tono de triste afecto.

-Pero por el momento es mejor que me vaya, necesitas pensar, los dos necesitamos pensar.

Apoya una de sus manos en mi cabeza y me revuelve un poco el cabello.

-Nos vemos, pronto.

Y se aleja deslizando lentamente la mano por mi cabeza en una caricia, un momento después la única prueba de su presencia que me queda es la puerta que dejo abierta tras de sí, las conmociones que siento por fin vencen las fuerzas de mi cuerpo y me dejo caer al piso sobre mis rodillas.

Mi mente parece haber olvidado como pensar y por una vez las vocecitas de mi cabeza no parecen tener ningún comentario que decir.

Notas del autor: Pido perdón por mi retraso a todas las personas que pueden haber estado pendientes de la actualización de este fic, me costó mucho trabajo este capítulo en especial la última parte, y creo que me fundí el cerebro en el proceso, aunque no tuvo nada de "Especial" lo que escribí.

Aprovecho para agradecer a las maravillosas personas que siempre se toman la molestia de dejarme algunas palabras: Katari-chann, fatimataichou y también quiero corregir el error imperdonable "Nyankotarou" lamento no haberte mencionado desde hace tiempo agradezco mucho tu apoyo. A todos ustedes los aprecio mucho y gracias por dedicar algo de su tiempo para leer mis desvaríos.

Muchas gracias a todo aquel que me lee y por favor no olviden dejar unas palabras en su camino de salida.


	9. ¿Cómo saber?

-Ya te dije que no es posible Sora.

El pequeño cuerpecito del niño de seis años apenas cumplidos tiembla ligeramente ante la respuesta un tanto brusca de su madre, ella nota el estremecimiento y la mirada dolida de su pequeño hijo, produce un suspiro arrepentida de la brusquedad con que le hablo y se agacha para quedar a la altura del pequeño castaño.

-Se que te prometi que hoy iriamos a la playa, pero tu hermano amanecio con fiebre y no me es posible dejarle solo.

-¿Y no puede ir con nosotros aun que no se meta a nadar?

La vocecita chillona del pequeño se deja oir impregnada de su infantil curiosidad.

-No, es mejor que se quede en cama descansando.

La madre niega con la cabeza acompañando sus palabras y pasa una mano por los mechones de pelo rebelde y desordenados de su hijo, el no alcanza a entender del todo el asunto pero entiende la preocupacion de su madre por su hermano, ella contempla el gradual tono de tristeza y resignación que invaden los grandes y preciosos ojos azules del pequeño y despues como baja su cabecita con abatimiento, un momento despues el pequeño siente como su madre le levanta el rostro con una mano suavemente para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Escucha, si convences a tu abuelita de que te acompañe y prometes obedecedla en todo y no darle problemas, te doy permiso de ir a la playa.

El niño sonríe y sale disparado a la habitacion de su abuela.

-¡Sora, no corras puedes caerte!

En menos de treinta minutos el pequeño se las arreglo para, sorteando todos los obstaculos, ignorar las advertencias de su madre, con lo emocionado que estaba ni siquiera la oyo, irrumpir en el cuarto de su abuela, convencerla por medio de un parloteo inteligible entre la velocidad y su tono emocionado y poniendo sus ojitos de perrito abandonado, su mejor arma aunque la use sin pensar, sin adarce cuenta y ni siquiera saber de su existencia, pasar con algunos asentimientos de cabeza las indicaciones de su madre "Obedece a tu abuelita" "No la molestes" "No te alejes de ella" ordenes tan rapidamente aceptadas como borradas de su mente una ves en camino a la playa.

Al final consiguieron llegar a su destino con ayuda de un trisitaxi, el El pequeño Sora bien sujeto de la mano de su abuelita dando saltitos y patadas sobre la arena, travieso y energetico, apesar de vivir en una isla son pocas las veces que ha venido a la playa, con su madre trabajando todo el tiempo, por eso le emociona tanto le llama la atencion sobre todo el color tan bonito y brillante del mar, no del todo azul no del todo verde sino una extraña mescla entre los dos.

Despues de un rato de divertirce chapoteando en el agua y corriendo por la arena el pequeño ojiazul ya empieza a arrepentirce de a ver venido sin su hermano y sin su madre, no encuentra divertido el jugar solo y aunque su abuelita lo quiere mucho e intenta entretenerle lo mas que puede es indudable que no puede seguirle el paso al pequeño remolino que tiene por nieto.

La playa no esta muy concurrida este dia, en realidad no hay casi nadie presente, solo estan ellos dos y algun caminante solitario, es lo normal en esta epoca del año y en un pueblito pesquero como este, los mechones castaños giran de un lado a otro mientras el pequeño busca con quien o con que entretenerse, se percata de una persona caminando lentamente hacia donde estan ellos, es un niño un tanto mas alto que Sora, tal vez algo mayor, pero esto no le preocupa al pequeñin ojiazul, en realidad ni siquiera piensa en ello, y tampoco se fija en la cara de pocos amigos que trae el otro chico, el solo quiere jugar y no piensa en ningun motivo por el cual el otro niño no quisiera hacerlo.

Olvidándose de su agotada acompañante, la cual opta por sentarse en una silla de playa cercana, sale corriendo en direccion del niño que se acerca pensando en todos los juegos que puede preponerle, cualquier observador objetivo podria pensar que el entusiasmo es algo que le sobra a este pequeño ojiazul, demasiada excitación, demasiada energia, tanta que puede ser perjudicial, pensamiento perfectamente justificado en la incontrolada carrera que lleva a Sora a estrellarse contra su cabizbajo y distraido objetivo.

El choque apenas tubo consecuencias para el pequeño desconocido, un paso hacia atras, sorpresa y tal vez algo de miedo en su gesto, el castaño por el contrario termina tirado sobre la arena, al mirar hacia arriba se percata de lo alto e intimidante que luce el muchacho, al menos en comparacion con el, y el gesto de pocos amigos que adopta este desconocido despues de observarlo un momento, Sora se para rapidamente algo acobardado por la expresión de quien lo observa.

-Lo siento.

Su timida voz se escucha a la ves que baja la mirada acobardado por la expresión de los ojos frente a el.

-Eres un idiota.

El tono de malicia es evidente aun para el despistado ojiazul, a esta edad el no esta acostumbrado ha recibir estas reacciones y hay algo en la en el gesto y la voz de este chico que lo hacen sentirse... mal, si conociera mas palabras probablemente usaria los terminosnos irritado o enojado.

-Tu eres... tu eres... eres un "Moco".

Su joven mente trabaja feroz mente en buscar una palabra lo suficientemente "Fuerte" para responderle, solo se le ocurre esta al recordar la descripcion y el gesto de su madre cuando le enseño lo que Roxas avia sacado de su nariz esa mañana.

-Eso es todo, a tu diminuto cerebro no se le ocurre nada mas.

Los expresivos ojitos azules se muestran sorprendidos y enojados, no alcanza a entender del todo las palabras del otro niño, y fue hasta mucho tiempo despues que Sora comprendio que solo fueron el eco de las palabras que tuvo que soportar este pequeño en contra suya, pero en este momento solo puede enojarse con el tono irritante de sus palabras, no comprende que es lo que siente, tiene ganas de estampar ese rostro contra el piso y no ayuda para nada la sonrisa de medio lado prepotente y despectiva que aparece en su contra.

-Eres un soquete.

Se escuchan las palabras hirientes del mas alto y el castaño lo observa darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar, su cuerpo reacciona rapidamente dirigiendo sus manos contra el piso y para cuando se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo una bola de arena vuela hasta restamparse contra la nuca del otro niño, tal vez no lo penso antes de hacerlo o ni siquiera se sabia que pudiera pero no se arrepiente de ello, observa al otro chico voltearse y avanzar sobre el y reacciona atacando con otra bola de arena, el otro lo esquiva y responde con proyectiles del mismo tipo.

Fue una batalla feroz y aunque el mas pequeño recibió mas tiros de los que acertó los dos quedaron igualmente cubiertos de arena, en algun momento entre este encuentro ya habian olvidado la razon por la que comenzo su "pleito" y para cuando la abuelita del ojiazul les presta atencion los encuentra persiguiendose el uno al otro en tono amistoso.

En algun momento Sora escucha la voz de su abuelita llamandolo, ella se acerca y observando al otro niño le dedica una sonrisa calida para despues voltear hacia su nieto y le pregunta "¿Quien es tu amigo?" el castaño lo piensa un momento sobándose graciosamente la cabeza con su manita.

-Se llama "Moco".

Y en respuesta a su juguetona e inocente vos escucha un ruido entre bufido y risa.

-Me llamo Riku.

Junto con esta voz, ahora en un tono mas amigable, el ojiazul observa otra vez esa sonrisa de medio lado que tanto le irrito hace un rato, pero por alguna razon ahora no le desagrada en lo mas minimo.

*~[]-\-'-/ \-'-/-[]~* *~[]-\-'-/ \-'-/-[]~* *~[]-\-'-/ \-'-/-[]~*

-Sora, Roxas, les he dicho que no corran en la calle.

Se oye la voz de la joven madre mientras abre la puerta de su casa, tratando de sonar estricta pero con una nota de cariño presente mientras observa a sus pequeños gemelos hiperactivos entrar en la casa por la puerta que mantiene abierta, los pequeños castaño y rubio ataviados con sus uniformes de la escuela primaria corren entre risas hacia la cocina seguidos por su madre cargando sus mochilas.

-vayan a lavarse mientras yo caliento la comida.

Otra vez salen corriendo, la madre pone a calentar algunas cosas en la estufa, acomoda los individuales en la mesa con sus respectivos cubiertos y mientras espera que todo este listo pasa a echarles un ojo a sus pequeños en el baño de junto a las escaleras, los encuentra a los dos encaramados en un banquito junto al lavabo de pedestal, chapoteando agua y un poco de jabon entre ellos.

-Dejen de jugar asi, se pueden caer.

La madre regresa a la cocina seguida por sus pequeños y se encuentra con su propia madre que ya esta sirviendo la comida para los cuatro, se saludan y se escuchan algunos grititos de "Abuelita" seguidos de unos abrazos, para despues comer y platicar amenamente por un rato.

-Pórtense bien ustedes dos, obedezcan a su abuelita y no le causen problemas.

La medre se despide con un beso en sus frentes para despues encaminarse devuelta a su trabajo.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Quieres jugar a algo?

Pregunta el castaño esperando encontrar algo entretenido que hacer, su hermano solo piensa un momento.

-El otro dia vi un documental en la tele.

Sora enarca una ceja extrañado y aun confundido del por que a su hermano le gustan esos programas tan aburridos.

-Guarrrr.

A los pocos minutos se escuchan las vocecitas de los gemelos imitando los rugidos de algun animal salvaje mientras van de un lado a otro por la casa.

-Guarrrr.

Entran en la cocina a cuatro patas avanzando en movimientos circulares frente a frente y moviendo ocasionalmente las manos imitando zarpazos, los dos se tiran contra el otro para acabar rodando por el piso hasta que roxas queda sobre Sora y emite un rugido de victoria.

-Guarrrr... ¿Quien eres tu?

El castaño inclina la cabeza lo mejor que puede, aun con su hermano en sima, para observar atravez de la puerta de miriñaque que da al patio trasero.

-¿Riku?

Sora reconoce un gesto de curiosidad en la forma en la que el peli plateado enarca una ceja, apesar de la ceriedad de su gesto, el trata de moverce pero el peso de su hermano se lo impide.

-Roxas, quitate de encima.

El rubio se mueve para dejar pararce a su hermano, observa curioso al desconocido muchacho en la puerta pero derrepente se acuerda de algo.

-¡Voy a perderme la segunda parte del documental!

Y sale corriendo con rumbo a alguna de las habitaciones de la casa,los otros dos se quedan mirando por unos momentos la puerta por donde desaparecio el rubio para despues voltear a verse el uno al otro.

-¿Que fue todo eso?

Pregunta el de ojos verde-azules y observa al pequeño castaño encogerce de hombros e inclinar la cabeza para despues responder.

-No lo entendi muy bien, creo que jugabamos a ser leones.

-No es verdad.

La voz del gemelo rubio se escucha mientras entra a la habitacion, con ruido de fondo de alguna televicon prendida en alguna parte cercana de la casa.

-Estabamos jugando a que eramos cachorros de leon que se ejersitan para pelear por medio de juegos.

Roxas habla al tiempo que se dirije al refrigerador, lo abre y saca un jugo de caja y procede a incertar el popote en la habertura.

-¿Cual es la diferencia?

El pequeño peli plateado pregunta un tanto extrañado por la rara explicacion del rubio.

-Que si jugamos a ser leones tendriamos que matar al otro para reafirmar nuestro dominio sobre el grupo de hembras de la manada.

Y con esas palabras el pequeño rubio vuelve a salir de la cocina, Sora voltea a ver al mayor quien arruga la frente y lo observa de vuelta con una expresión de pregunta en la mirada.

-Yo tampoco le entendi.

Responde entre risitas, mas por la expresión del niño detras del miriñaque que de las explicaciones de su hermano, a esas ni el esta acostumbrado.

-¿Y tu que haces aqui?

Pregunta el pequeño castaño con curiosidad implisita en la voz, pero tambien con un tono de alegria, una gran sonrisa y con un brillito emocionado en sus grandes ojos azules, Riku no sabe que responder, no esta seguro por que llego hasta aqui y menos esperava una bienvenida como esta, el no esta acostumbrado a que se emocionen al verlo.

-Estaba aburrido... buscava a quien molestar y me acorde de ti.

Sus primeras palabras fueron titubeantes pero sinceras, pero conforme se le fue ocurriendo que decir tambien agrego un poquito de malicia, las reacciones del niño mas bajito frente a el le sorprende un poco, la sonrisa disminuye hasta casi perderce, abre mas los ojos y su brillo cambia a una expresión de desconcierto, pero lo que enverdad le sorprende son las reacciones que estos gestos producen sobre el, se ciente raro los restos que observa la parecen graciosos y le dejan una sensacion de calides, en concecuencia una media sonrisa aparece en su rostro, no del todo amable y tal vez hasta con un toque de burla pero suficiente para que el pequeño castaño sonria otra vez al verla.

-¿Como sabias que vivo aqui?

-Estaba paseando por esta calle cuando te vi entrar en esta casa con ese niño raro y una señora.

Esa no es del todo la verdad pero no le da mucha importancia al echo de estar mintiendo, en realidad se percato de el a la salida de la escuela y como ya estaba aburrido de rondar por la playa desidio seguirlo, lo que no entiende del todo es ¿Por que? ¿Por que lo siguio? ¿Por que despues de bagar un rato por el lugar decidio entrar por el patio a ver si lo encontrava? aunque tampoco le importa mucho en estos momentos conocer esas respuestas.

-¡No es un niño raro! es mi hermano Roxas.

-Como sea.

Responde con un encogimiento de hombros y un gesto ambiguo en el rostro.

-¿Quieres salir?

La sonrisa del ojiazul se ensancha un momento pero despues disminulle con gesto aflijido.

-No puedo, la puerta esta cerrada.

-Es solo una puerta de miriñaque.

El pequeño Riku observa por un momento la puerta y despues se dirije a de nuevo a Sora.

-Solo tienes que correr el pasador.

-¿Como?

El castaño pregunta con un tono de inocencia en la voz y con su rostro inclinado asia un lado.

-Trae una silla o algo para que te puedas trepar en ella y te explico como hacerlo.

Sora obedece las instrucciones del muchacho al instante, aasus ojos este niño "Riku" se ve tan seguro de si mismo, anda solo por donde se le antoje, aun que no entiende por que todavia trae puesto el uniforme dde la escuela y su mochila colgada al hombro, y tambien se ciente alegre de que lo haya venido a buscar a el, no tarda en llevar una silla y en encaramarce en ella frente a la puerta.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?

-Solo tienes que agarrar este pasador y jalarlo.

Los ojitos azules siguen la direccion en que apunta el dedo del peli plateado y encuentra una barrita metalica sujeta al marco de la puerta, la sostiene con sus dedos y la jala, nunca a prestado atencion cuando su madre o su abuela habren la puerta por eso le sorprende que esta se mueva asia afuera al tiempo que su nuevo amigo da un paso a un costado para dejarla que la puerta quede habierta.

-¡Se habrio!

Exclama emocionado mientras salta de la silla y aterrisa junto al otro muchacho.

-¿Que esperavas? quese convirtiera en caramelos.

La voz del de ojos verde-azules suena burlona pero tambien alegre, divertida y con su media sonriza haciendoce precente.

-¡Oye!

Reclama el mas bajito, tambien con voz alegre y dan unos pasos en el jardin para comensar con su tarde de juegos, la primera dde muchas por venir.

*~[]-\-'-/ \-'-/-[]~* *~[]-\-'-/ \-'-/-[]~* *~[]-\-'-/ \-'-/-[]~*

-Aun no puedo creer lo que paso.

Se escucha la voz un tanto chillona de Sora acompallada de su alegre risa, caminando por el pasillo que lleva a la habitacion de su mejor amigo.

-Fue sorprendente.

Comenta insistente hacia el dueño de la habitacion a la que esta entrando y que camina unos cuantos pasos adelante de el.

-Fue todo un numerito, no.

Responde el peli plateado con voz un tanto ronca, valanceando sus manos algo descompasadas, grandes y oscas, con sus brazos y piernas mas largos que los de la mayoria de los niños de su que conoce, incluso de los que son mas grandes que el, todas estas pruevbas de una adelantada pubertad, se siente algo patoso mientras se sienta en la silla de su escritorio y se ladea para observar a su alegre y risueño campañero sentado sobre su cama, su castaño amigo algo bajito de estatura de desvordada energia y con los ojoz mas grandes y llamativos que conosca, aunque en realidad existen otros iguales pero estos le gustan mucho mas, estos muchachos tienen once y diez años respectivamente y se encuentran disfrutando de la ultima novedad de su vida escolar.

-¿Como hisiste para que Wuaka votara tanta leche por la nariz?

Pregunta aun entre risas el ojiazul mirando atentamente a su amigo.

-Yo solamente le di un sape, todo lo demas lo hiso el.

Mensiona en un tono alegre aunque bastante mas moderado que el de su castaño, esta apunto de hacer otro comentario cuando un ruido llama su atencion, Sono como si alguien se hubiera ttropesado, violentamente, en la sala.

-¿Que fue eso?

Riku apenas responde con una negativa de cabeza a la pregunta de su amigo, escucha atento en busca de otros ruidos y ala vez espera no encontrar ninguno, se para y se aserca pausadamente a la puerta a un atento alos sonidos y levantando una mano ala altura de la perilla de la puerta de su habitacion, se escuchan otros ruidos como los de una persona dando tumbos por el pasillo.

-¡Riku!

La voz de un adulto se escucha llamando imperiosamente al muchacho, Sora nota un estremesimineto en su amigo y obcervan su mano vuela a ponerle seguro a la puerta.

-El no deveria de estar aqui.

La voz en un susurro por parte del peli plateado es apenas captada por el castaño, el muchacho mas alto camina apresuradamente hacia la mensita de noche junto a su cama pasando a escasos centimetros del ojiazul y algo alarmado mientras agarra su reloj despertador para comprovar la hora.

-faltan dos horas para que llegue ella.

Mensiona apenas mientras sostiene el aparato con una mano ligeramente temblorosa.

-Riku ¿Que esta pasando?

El tono de Sora es desconcertado y temeroso, el mencionado voltea a verlo y por un segundo es evidente una nota de panico en sus ojos.

-No hables y mantente quieto.

En ese momento se escucha como se sacude la perilla de la puerta al tratar de ser habierta.

-¡Abre la puerta!

Suena la misma voz de adulto enojada y gritando y tambien el escandalo de la puerta al ser aporreada, el peli plateado voltea rapidamente a su alrededor y dirije su atencion hacia la pared contraria a la puerta.

-La ventana, rapido.

Habla en tono bajo pero apremiante al tiempo que jala a su amigo por una manao para sacarlo de la cama y dirijirlo hacia la ventana.

-Sal por aqui, hay una saliente donde puedes pisar.

Los gritos fuera de la habitacion se buelven constantes al igual que el aporreo de la puerta y a cada momento la voz parece mas iracunda, el ojiazul se distrae un momento mirando con miedo hacia el origen del escandalo, el otro muchacho reclama su atencion volteando su rostro con una mano sobre su menton y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

-Si no encuentras la saliente solo salta, no esta alto, cuando estes abajo corre hacia tu casa y no te detengas por nada.

El muchacho termina de dar sus explicasiones y empuja a l otro hacia la ventana, este se voltea a verlo con duda y miedo sobre sus ojos.

-¿Que vas a hacer tu?

Su voz sale impregnada de temor y da un paso para regresar junto a su amigo.

-Tienes que irte.

-No me voy a ir sin ti.

La voz del castaño es necia y autoritaria en respuesta al tono demandante de la de su amigo, el paliplateado lo piensa un segundo mientras golpes violentos se asotan sobre la puerta.

-Deacuerdo, sal tu primero.

Sora lo observa desconfiado un momento, se voltea para salir por la ventana, se sostiene en el saliente y despues se arrima lo mas que puede para darle espacio de salida a su amigo, con claras intenciones de no irse sin el, Riku lo sigue sobre la saliente y se voltea hacia el donde encuentra encuentra los ojos azules buscando los sullos, con un asentimiento de cabeza saltan hacia el basio.

Al tocar el piso fleccionan las rodillas para absorver el impacto de la caida y se enderesan inmediatamente, el peli plateado sierra su mano grande sobre la menuda de su amigo y sle corriendo inmediatamente seguido por el otro, no se para ni una sola ves ni disminullen la velosidad mas de lo necesario hasta llegar a la casa del ojiazul, se detienen en las escalones del frente de la puerta, los dos respirando ajitadamente el mas alto ligeramente encorvado y pasando su brazo sobresu frente para secarce el sudor, mientras el bajito se inclina con las manos apolladas en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar su respiracion normal.

-Riku...¿Que diablos fue eso?

La voz le sale alterada por su respiracion todavia ajitada, El otro voltea hacia el, lo observa un mometo con ojos analiticos y despues desvia el rostro hacia otro lado.

- No fue nada.

-El que te estaba llamando... ¿Era tu padre?

El peli plateado ignora la pregunta y camina unos pasos para alejarce de la casa.

-Tengo que irme.

Habla dando le la espalda a su amigo, comiensa a caminar pero es detenido por la mano del menor jalando sobre su hombro.

-Espera... ¿Que vas a hacer? ¿No regresaras a tu casa?

Gira hacia el en parte por el impulso de su agarre y la preocipacion manifuesta en esos grandes ojos azules lo atruden un poco, permanece mido unos momentos sin sabert que decir.

-Yo... ire a ver a mi madre a su trabajo.

La nota de indecicion es logera al igual que un pequeño tituveo en su palabras, no cree que su despistado amigo se alla dado cuenta, pero el matis de preocupacion en sus ojos permanece acompañado de un gesto de desconcierto en su rostro.

-Vamos Sora, tienes la misma cara que puso Kairi cuando le dije que tenia que quitarce la ropa si queria nadar con nosotros.

Sonrie tratando de quitarle tencion al momento valiendocce del recuerdo de la vez que fueron los tres a explorar las fosas naturales de agua que hay al otro lado de la isla.

-Eso no fue divertido.

Pronuncia el castaño, cerio y con la vista baja pero sus nervios lo traicionan y la sube por un segundo para ver de reojo el rosttro de su amigo, escucha un pequeño resoplido por parte del peli plateado haciendole saver que se a dado cuenta.

-Voy a estar bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Habla el mayor en tono tranquilizador y ligeramente burlon acompañado de su media sonrisa, Sora no puede evitar sonrreir en respuesta al gesto de su amigo y es tamgible como la tencion entre los dos se va diluyendo.

-Hasme un favor.

Su tono es medio serio y todavia con la sonrisa en sus labios, Sora asiente incondicionalmente dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo en la forma que sea.

-No hables de esto con nadie.

-Pero...

-Por fabor, Sora, prometelo.

La voz suplicante y la intencidad de los ojos verde-azules caen pesadamente sobre el y despues de un momento se rinde a su peticion.

-Deacuerdo, lo prometo.

Habla sin mucho animo y cabizbajo, el largo brazo de su amigo pasa por detras de su cabeza y siente como es jalado hasta acabar con el rostro estampado en el pecho del amigo.

-Gracias.

Habla el mayor mientras forta con algo de bruquedad su mano contra la melena lborotada del pequeño.

-¡Basta!

Reclama algo risueño el castaño y a fuerza de apollar ambas manos sobre el pecho del contrario consigue separarce de el, lo que encuentra al levantar el rostro es la media sonrisa de su amigo con un inusual toque de melancolia.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Y con esas palabras el peli plateado se voltea para irse corriendo.

-Hasta mañana.

Su despedida no alcanza a ser escuchada y ahora que las burlas y sonrisas de su amigo no estan precentes no consigue sentirce bien ni tranquilo.

Al dia siguiente Riku no aparecio por la escuela y Sora no pudo combenser a su madre para que lo dejara ir a verlo saliendo de la escuela, en lugar de eso tuvo que regresar con ella y su hermano a su casa como siempre, consiente que solo pobra salir hasta despues de la hora de la comida, llegando a su casa llamo varias veces a la casa de su amigo pero en ninguna ocacion consigui respuesta.

El hecho de que no pueda decirle la verdad a su madre, para que lo dejara salr, tampoco le alluda mucho su promesa se lo impide y aun cuando no fuera ese el caso ¿Que es lo que iria a decir? lo unico que sabe es que el papa de Riku lo llama a gritos muy enojado y aporreando una puerta con bastante fuersa, siendo sinceros el pequeño no entiende mucho de esto.

Tanto su madre como su hermano lo notan extraño y le hacen comentarios al respecto, el solo niega con la cabeza mientras se apresura a acabar con su comida.

-Voy a ir a casa de Riku mama.

Se apresura a llevar sus trastes a fregadero para despues dirijirce hacia la puerta.

-¿Me estas pidiendo permiso o me estas informando?

Comenta la madre un tanto irritada por el comportamiento de su castaño hijo, el pequeño voltea a verla con desconcierto y un matis de tristeza en sus ojitos azules, la madre se rinde ante esta mirada y suspirando un poco habla.

-Adelante, ve, pero no regreses tarde.

El muchacho de dedica una sonrrisa agradecida antes de irse, sale de su casa y toma camino a donde Riku, tiene planeado ir corriendo aunque no sepa muy bien que es lo que va a hacer cuando llegue, sin embargo no llega a correr mucho, una mano lo detiene mientras escucha una voz llamando lo por su nombre.

-"Sora".

Voltea entusiasmado al reconocer la voz y se encuentra con su amigo, se siente contento de verlo y un monton de preguntas saltan en su mente.

-Riku, ¿Por que no fuiste a la escuela? ¿Por que nadie responde el telefono en tu casa? ¿Que es lo que se traia tu padre? y ¿Que estas asiendo aqui escondido?

La primera palabra va con un tono de alivio, las preguntas que le siguen salen con un tono apremiente y la ultima empapada de pura curiosidad al percartarse de que su amigo habia estado agachado entra los arbustos de una caasa cercana a la suya.

-Te estaba esperando, ven con migo.

El ojiazul sigue a su amigo, no le parece extraño que avancen escondidos , ya han jugado en ocaciones anteriores a esto.

-De quien nos escondemos, piratas, ninyas, alienigenas o acaso de piratas-alienigenas niya.

Suena su voz emosionada ante la idea del juego y con el entusiasmo manifiesto que lo caracterisa, no puede evitarlo le gusta los juegos que inventa Riku, siempre los hace tan emocionantes.

-De mis padres.

-¿Quee...?

El desconcierto se dibuja en su rostro, aquel gesto que su amigo suele decir que es de tonto.

-Me han estado buscando toda la mañana, ya vi a mi padre pasar dos veces frente a tu casa.

Se percata del tono de seriedad en la en las palabras de su amigo, junto con un toque de algo que no termina de reconocer ¿Rencor?, una vocesita en su cabeza le dice que algo va terriblemente mal en este asunto e inconcientemente se va levantando hasta quedar parado a un costado del buzon de correos detras del cual se estaba ocultando, observa a su amigo agachado frente a el y se percata que lleva puesta la misma ropa que ayer por la tarde.

Tambien nota que estas prendas estan bastante mas susias de lo normal, aun que esto al castaño no le importa mucho, a su edad la mugre en la ropa de las personas o en la suya le parece de lo mas natural, simples muestras cotidianas de sus juegos, pero lo que no le parece natural son los manchones rogisos sobre la teja o los raspones y zonas amoratasdas en los brasos de su amigo.

-¿Que estas haciendo? ¡Ocultate!

La voz sale en un susurro apremiente y una de sus muñecas es jalada por una mano grande y familiar, obligandolo a ocultarce de nuevo, su amigo mira asia todos lados antes de continuauar con su camino sin soltar su agarre sobre el otro, el ojiazul permanece callado lo sigue sin pensarlo, confundido muy confundido, sin saber como preguntarle a Riku por lo que esta pasando.

Tardaron todavia un rato en detenerse, pero a Sora le tomo un pequeño codaso por parte del mayor para darce cuenta de ello, levanta el rostro y observa a su alrededor, distraido como esta le toma algun momento identificar el lugar, escondidos entre algunos elechos en un area verde sobre el malecon del puerto, con el mar a un lado y las casas y locales de la primera linea del pueblo al otro, a unas cuantas cuadras del local al que acompaño a su madre a ver no hace muchos dias.

-Ves esos barcos.

El silencioso castaño voltea asia su amigo un momento y despues sigue con la mirada la dirrecion asia donde apunta, observa un grupo de barcon pesqueros acomodados en los muelles en la parte mas lejana del malecon.

-Los mas grandes son cargeros, se usan para recoger las carga de los pesqueros y las almacenan en grandes congeladores para despues ir a venderlas en alguna ciudad del continente.

Su voz es parecida a la que usa para explicar los juegos que inventa para entretenerlos, aunque con un tono un tanto serio, pero a diferencia de las otra ocaciones esto solo ayuda a incrementar el desconcierto del pequeño ajiazul.

-Uno de esos barcos sale esta tarde, de echo sale en unos minutos, tendremos que correr para alcansarlo.

La frace va con un extraño tono de espectativa, de reto, confiriendole un matis de importancia que el castaño no alcanza a entender, el mas alto apolla una mono sobre el hombro del pequeño, este voltea a verlo y lo encuentra con el rostro cercano al sullo sonriendo en actitud complice.

-Recuerdas cuando hablamos de salir de esta isla, de todo lo divertido que seria explorar el mundo.

Sora haciente con la cabeza, todavia muy extrañado para poder hablar.

-Hagamoslo, tomemos ese barco y vallamos a conocer el mundo.

-Yo... no se... hay que comentarcelo... tenemos que decirle a Kairi.

Balbucea un poco, sin pensar, apenas conciente de lo que esta diciendo, le llama la atencion un bufido por parter de su amigo y lo observa entornar lo ojos con gesto impaciente.

-¿Por que tendriamos que decirle a ella?

La actitud y el tono del peli plateado le parecen tan normales que ayuda a que se tranquilice un poco.

-Por que se lo prometimos, le dijimos que la llevariamos con nosotros.

-Yo se lo dije solo para que dejara de molestar.

-¡Riku!

El mas bajito habla en un tono ligeramente incredulo y ofendido.

-¿Que?, es la verdad.

Hable el mencionado en un ligero tono cinico.

-Eso no se hace, ella es nuestra amiga.

-Sora, piensalo un momento, ella solo seria un estorbo, no es muy buena corriendo, apesta en el juego de las escondidillas y no sabe como usar una espada como nosotros.

Habla completamente seguro de sus palabras y sonríe ligeramente al creer que tiene la razon.

-La tendriamos que estar cuidando y protegiendo todo el tiempo.

-Pero se lo prometimos.

La vocesita del ojiazul suena un poco mas chillona que lo de costumbre, aunque tambien en un tono mas bajo empesando a dar señas de derrota.

-Si somos solo tu y yo podriamos ir a donde sea, hacer lo que quisieramos, sin madie que nos diga que hacer y sin quien nos aga daño.

Su voz vibra con un tono ligero de odio en sus ultimas palabras pero solo un poco sin lograr disipar la emocion y el tono de invitacion en ellas.

-Yo no podria pensar en nadie mas para ir con migo, tu eres mi mejor amigo.

Se para, sobresaliendo de los elechos, e inclina el rostro hacia su amigo y extiende su mano habierta ofreciendosela.

-Sora, ven con migo.

El pequeño castaño se levanta por su propia cuneta, mirando atentamente los ojos de su amigo y su sonrisa de medio lado, la mano que extende hacia el se levanta un poco en señal de invitacion, y en realidad quiere quiere tomarla, en realidad quiere ir con el adonde sea, puede imaginar su vida como una interminable terde de juegos, aun cuando eso sea lo mas alejado de la realidad, la voluntad del muchacho frente a el a dictaminado en varios de sus pocos años de vida la direccion de sus juegos e iluciones infantiles, incluso la mayor parte de sus travesuras, simpre a seguido todas sus ideas y no encuentra una razon para no hacerlo ahora, pero el recuerdo de su familia lo detiene, ena vocesita en su cabeza le dice que esto no es lo correcto, aun que no entiende del todo bien esto.

-No puedo.

Habla bajando la mirada, repentinemente apenado de mirar a su amigo a la cara.

-No puedo dejar a mi mama y a mi hermano... en especial no despues de lo muerte de mi abuelita.

El silencio se prolonga un momento y se vuelve ligeramente incomodo, despues de otro momento el castaño se encuentra algo nervioso y la quietud de su amigo no le ayuda a tranquilizarce, capta un movimiento por el rabillo de los ojos y observa como la mano de su amigo cae hasta quedar colgando a un costado de su cuerpo, en ese momento entiende que todo este momento habia permanecido extendida esperando que el la tomara.

Levanta la mirada y encuentra las facciones en el rostro de su amigo sorprendidas, tal vez un poco incredulas y sus ojos desenfocados como si no prestara atencion a nada de su alrededor, las orbes verde-azul permanecen asi por unos segundos despues se percata de la mirada de su amigo y un tono de rencor arde en ellas mientras aprieta la mandibula al mismo tiempo que sus puños, pero al observar como su amigo da un temeroso paso hacia atras y el tono de panico en sus grandes ojos azules, parte de su rencor se vuelve culpa y suavisa un poco sus facciones hasta dejar un gesto inexpresibo.

-No importa.

Habla mientras gira a un costado.

-De todas formas quien quiere biajar con un idiota como tu.

Aun esta lo suficientemente dolido como para no poder evitar esas palabras, pero se arrepiente en el mismo momento que las pronuncia y sale corriendo algo desesperado y sin pensarlo.

El cuerpecito del menor tiembla ante el desprecio en estas palabras, le duele el pecho y la garganta por el sentimeinto que experimenta, se siente un traidor, culpable de abandonar a su mejor amigo y esa culpa y dolor se escurren por sus mejillas en forma de lagrimas, inclina el rostro para limpiarce las gotas contra el brazo y de paso enbarrar un moco en el dorzo de su mano, levanta la mirada y observa la espalda de su amigo corriendo en frente sullo, sus piernas se ponen en movimiento hantes de pensarlo y se encuentra corriendo a toda velosidad, no sabe que es lo que va a hacer, pero esto es algo alo que ya esta de sobra acostumbrado, y ya no piensa ni en su madre ni en su hermano, si Riku lo invitara otra vez a irce con el seguramente responderia que si al instante.

No puede evitar quedar resagado, el peli plateado siempre a sido mas velos que el y ahora no le esta esperando para nada, pero persisite aun despues de verlo perderse detras de la linea de los barcos en los muelles, recuerda bajar la velocidad y caminar tranquilamente cuendo pasa junto al oficial que patrulla el lugar tratando de parecer inocente, aun asi se gana unas miradas reprobatoriaspor parte del señor, pero no le puede importar menos con lo apurado que esta.

-Riku.

En cuanto se siente solo empieza a llamar a su amigo a media voz, temeroso de llamar la atencion de alguna persona indeseada, no esta muy seguro de donde buscar, puede ver tres cargeros en el puuerto, cada uno separado del otro por una considerable distancia y no tiene idea de cual es el que sale hoy.

-Riku.

Empieza a hablar con un poco mas de fuerza al hacercarce al primer carguero, trata de buscar a su amigo y a la vez salir del camino de las esporadicas personas que van de un lado a otro entre los barcos, "¿Ya habra salido el barco?" se pregunta a la vez que pone un pie sobre la rampa de abordaje.

-Oye tu ¿que estas haciendo?

Pega un ligero brinco y se vuelve para encontrarse con un señor alto y musculoso peinado en ondas con las puntas hacia atras, un verdadero gigante ante los ojos del pequeño de diez años, asustado da unos pasos hasia atras con algo de miedo pientado en el rostro.

-Tranquilo, no te asustes.

Pronuncia el hombre con voz profunda y grave en un tono que intenta ser tranquilizador, al tiempo que levanta sus manos en gesto consiliador.

-Solo quiero saber que hace un niño como tu en un lugar como este.

Sora se tranquiliza un poco ante la aptitud pasifica del sujeto, pero aun asi procura mantener la distancia.

-Yo... estoy buscando a alguien.

responde con su vosecita en un tono de nerviosismo.

-¿A quien?

El desconocido abansa un paso para hacercarce y Sora pone otros dos de distancia alejandoce cada vez mas del barco.

-A... mi padre.

Responde en voz duditativa y un poco mas nervioso, pero seguro de que no es buena idea mencionar que hay otro niño por aqui, probablemente escondido en algun barco.

-¿Tu padre trabaja aqui?

El ojiazul nunca a sido bueno con las mentiras, prinsipalmente por que sus gestos lo delatan, a si que solo haciente pausadamente.

-¿Cual es el carguero que sale hoy?

Pruguenta unos tonos mas bajos que el de su usual y animada voz, y obiamente sin incluir el animo, afortunada mente el desconosido alcanza a escucharlo, no sin algo de esfuerzo de por medio.

-Es el que esta a dos muelles para alla.

Voltea el pequeño hacia la direccion que apunta el señor, pero la cantidad de barcos frente a el le impiden distinguir lo que esta buscando.

-Pero deves darte prisa si quieres alcansarlo, segun el horario ya deve de estar por salir.

-Ooo, Gracias.

Ahora toda expresión de nerviosismo e inseguridad an sido remplazadas por una de sus espontanes y grandes sonrisas en su rosttro y al mismo tiempo hace una pequeña inclinacion de cabeza en forma de agradesimiento.

-De nada.

Es la respuesta en voz grave del desconocido con un tono de alegria, probablemente contagiada por los gestos del pequeño, hace una expreion con la mano en forma de saludo altiempo que el ojiazul se da la vuelta para salir corriendo.

Al castaño le empieza a doler el cuerpo a la altura de las costillas, devido al esfuerzo de la carrera, pero se obliga a no disminuir el paso, avansa tratando de ver su camino y a la vez buscar el carguero y logra verlo en un muelle que esta aun a unos cuantos metros, acelera el paso al ver que se mueve el barco y cuando ya esta en el muelle trata de llamar a su amigo, el primer intento sale sin volumen y un nudito en la garganta se le forma por lo impotente que se siente.

-¡Riku!

Consigue gritar en un volumen aseptable, con desesperacion y unos tonos aun mas chillones que los de lo habitual en su voz.

-¡Riku!

El barco se mueve, aunque lentamente se va separando poco a poco del muelle anulando cualquier posivilidad del pequeño para subir en el.

-¡Riku!

Continua llamando hasta que llega al final del muelle y aun ahi le salen un parde gritos mas, con notas de ansiedad y tristeza, piensa en saltar para tratar de subirce al carguero pero hasta el tiene que reconocer que eso seria una estupides, le empiesan a escocer los ojos y apesar de que trata de hacerce el fuerte al poco rato lagrimas escurren por su rostro y una vez vensido por estas gotas tambien deja salir los sollosos que anudan su garganta.

-¿Podrias dejar de hacer eso?

Una conocida voz irritada suena a las espaldas del ojiazul, el pequeño se voltea pausadamente con los sollosos otra vez atrapados en su garganta, se encuentra con su peli plateado amigo, en el rostro de este en un principio se refleja algo de irritacion y mal humor pero la expresión dura solo unos momentos al tener de frente al castaño, tal vez fueron las lineas acuosas surcando sus mejillas, tal vez fue la boba expresión en su rostro o incluso los mocas escurriendo de su nariz, el caso es que el gesto del mayor cambio a desconcierto y culpa al tiempo que desvia su mirada.

-¿Te he dicho que te vez ridiculo llorando?

Aventura sus palabras con una sonrisita cautelosa y tentativa junto con una mirad que intenta decir "Lo siento", escucha como su amigo se suena la nariz y lo observa frotarce una mano contra los ojos, las orbes azules regresan a mirarlo aun un poco humedas y con los bordes rojos y dando una sonrrisa de respuesta un poquito mas efusiva que la suya, el peli plateado responde ampliando su gesto hasta formar su sonrisa de medio lado y para cuando se da cuenta el castaño corre para apollarse contra su pecho, el apenas alcanza a levantar los brazos y cuando escucha el primer solloso ahogado apolla torpemente las manos contra la espalda del bajito en un suave abrazo.

-Perdoname.

Se escucha la voz del menor un poco apagada aun apollado contra el cuerpo de su amigo, este lo sugeta por los hombros para separarlo un poco y poder verlo a los ojos negando un poco con la cabeza.

-Perdoname tu a mi.

Responde el mayor con un aparente tono neutral, pero el ojiazul acostumbrado a las expreciones de su amigo detecta la pequeña infleccion de sentimiento en sus palabras.

-No devi pedirte eso.

-Hare lo que tu quieras.

Responde de vuelta el castaño en un tono bajo pero seguro.

-No volvere a dudar, ire a donde tu digas.

El mas alto sonríe ante la expresión de su amigo y a todo el esfuerso que uso para controlarce y mostrarce cerio, el otro responde con una de sus sonrisas arruinando un poco el gesto que queria expresar, pero esta muy contento con la reaccion de su amigo como para poder evitarlo.

-Eso ya no importa.

Habla con un tono de agradecimiento el peli plateado y despues de compartir otra sonrza con sun amigo hace un gesto con la cabeza para que se pongan a caminar fuera del lugar.

-¿Por que no te subiste al barco?

No pudo evitar la pregunta el menor despues de caminar unos metros junto a su amigo, con su usual tono de curiosidad pero tambien con un matiz de preocupacion.

-No llegue a tiempo.

Expresa en respuesta con tono de desinteres y conntrallendo los hombros mientras mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon y sin desviar la mirada del camino, pero apesar de su gesto de seguridad el menor se percata de un rastro de mentira en todo el acto y apesar de que sigue teniendo curiosidad permanece callado, desconcertado por todo lo sucedido, en realidad por los ultimos susesos po que el como empeso todo esto no lo tiene en cuenta por el momento, de hecho hasta lo tiene un tanto olvidado, per eso se sorprende mucho cuando despues de detenerce junto a su amigo, repentinamente inmovil y tenso, siguiendo la direccion de su mirada encuentra al padre de este, alla en el señor una mirada llena de ira y al regresar a su amigo la de el llena de odio.

-¿Riku?

En medio de un suspiro convierte el nombre de su amigo en un torrente de preguntas sin pronunciar, reflejo de su temor y desconcierto.

-Vete a casa Sora.

Contesta el peli plateado en tono bajo pero firme y autoritario, pero tambien con un matis de aprencion y miedo.

El castaño observa a uno y a otro, da unos pocos pasos mientras su amigo se queda inmovil, sus nervios cresen mientras pasa a un costado del adulto y disminuyen significativamente al quedar a su espalda, pero en su lugar queda una sensacion de cobardia y panico por su amigo pero tambien de impotencia, nunca habia estado tan dolorosamente consiente de lo poco que un niño de su edad puede hacer, se agacha a un costado del muelle detras de un poste de madera que sobresale un poco.

Todas las imagenes que ocurrieron despues flulleron a un ritmo discordante para el pequeño, la mano del adulto sujetando con fuerza y brusquedad a su hijo, El gesto de dolor en el rostro de su amigo, el primer golpe paro en seco la respiracion del ojiazul, por un momento trato de negarlo pero el brazo libre del muchacho levantadoce y tratando de protegerce el rosttrole dicen lo contrario, el segundo y el tercer golpe fueron muy rapidos como para que la mente del pequeño expectador pudiera tomar una desicion, pero cuando el puño se alsa de nuevo su cuerpo ni siquiera lo piensa y actua por propia cuenta.

-¡Sueltelo!

Grita desesperado tratando de sonar amenasador.

-¡Deje en paz a Riku!

Y con estas palabras se avalansa sobre el hombre valiendose de todos los trucos de su repertorio, pateo a apuntado a las espiniñas, avento golpes tratando de atinarle al estomago e incluso mordio un dedo cuando una mano paso cerca de su rostro, pero nada de esto fue sufisiente para hacerlo soltar a su amigo, de un manotaso brusco el señor consigui tirar al piso al castaño, este observa como el adulto levanta el brazo apretando el puño con mas ira que antes en el gesto y se para denuevo cual resorte apesar de estar algo aturdido por la caida, dispuesto a ir encontra de este tipo las veces que sean necesarias para ayudar a su amigo, al tiempo que el puño desiende violentamente sobre el peli plateado.

*~[]-\-'-/ \-'-/-[]~* *~[]-\-'-/ \-'-/-[]~* *~[]-\-'-/ \-'-/-[]~*

-No...

Escucho mi voz algo ahogada mientras mi mano permanece alzada tratando de detener un puño que hace años que dejo de estar frente a mi, obcervo a mi alrededor con la respiracion un poco alterada todavia, me encuentro en mi habitacion y no me parece raro estar tendido en el piso, pero no puedo acordarme si me quede dormido asi o me cai de la cama, la luz que entra por la ventana en un angulo bajo dejando tonos ocres y ocacionando que sombras se alarguen por todos lados, tal vez faltan una o dos horas para que obscuresca.

Me siento aun sobre el piso distraido, mas bien con la mente ida y volteo bagamente el rostro hasta posar mi mirad sobre la puerta de mi habitacion, habierta en la misma posicion que la dejo "Mi mejor amigo" hace unas horas, por mi mente pasa el fantasma de la imagen de Riku saliendo por ahi con esa triste sonrisa entre los labios, encojo las piernas contra el pecho las habrazo con ambos brazos y apoyo el rostro contra mis rodillas.

Intento mas que nada ahogar la estupida conmocion y los sentimientos que tengo ante este recuerdo, despues de lidiar un momento con esto, tengo que admitirlo sin mucho resultado, desido que es mejor caminar un poco para despejar la mente, salgo de la habitacion camino por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras y cuando estoy en medio de ellas escucho unos ruidos raros, primero fue un ruido sordo como de algo calledo contra el piso y despues unos quejidos ahogados.

-No... ¡Sueltame!

Me detengo al reconocer esa voz, es Roxas, pero nunca lo habia escuchado con ese tono de voz.

-¡Basta!

El suena algo desesperado, bajo corriendo el tramo restante de la escalera, por un momento dudo hacia donde ir pero los sonidos de forsejeo me llavan hacia la cocina, entro en ella y al observar al rededor encuentro en el piso una ecena que me desconcierta un momento, mi hermano esta tendido sobre su espalda, pataleando e intentando alcansar a Axel que se encuentra entre sus piernas habiertas, impidienmdole cualquier movimiento y a la vez frotando su pelvis contra la de Roxas, las manos de mi gemelo tambien estan apresadas firmemente por en sima de su cabeza por una sola de las de Axel, mientras la otra que tine libre levanta la playera de mi hermano hasta la altura del pecho "Manoceando uno de sus pesones", Roxas intenta un cabezaso pero el pelirojo lo esquiva levantando el rostro y al regresar con tra el lo obliga en un beso agresivo terminando mordiendole su labio inferior por un momento y estirandolo un poco.

-Dejame ir.

Habla mi rubio hermano con voz suplicante y un tanto ahogada.

-Nunca.

Responde el pelirojo con sorna en la voz.

-¡Suelta a mi hermano!

Reacciono corriendo hacia ellos y para cuendo el mas alto voltea a verme ya le estoy acomodando una buena patada en el estomago, Axel emite un quejido ronco mientras rueda hacia un lado hacuiendoce bolita con los brazos y piernas sobre el area afectada, se que el golpe tenia suficiente fuerza para incapasitarlo por un rato, pero no por mucho, asi que me preparo para darle otra buena patada pero esta vez en la cabeza.

-¡No!

Roxas medio grata y me detiene interponiendose entre nosotros.

-Sora... ¿Que estas haciendo?

La pregunta me desconcierta y busco en los ojos azules frente a mi alguna pista de lo que esta pasando.

-¿Que estoy haciendo?... ¡¿Que estoy haciendo?

En mi voz hay una elevada nota de histeria y sarcasmo.

-¡Estoy tratando de defenderte de este "Idiota"!

Señalo a un lado de la cocina donde Axel se apolla en una meseta con un brazo todavia en la sona afectada.

-Sora, calmate, esto no es lo que crees.

Obcervo el rostro de mi hermano que tiene un gesto tranquilo y serio, de la clase que siempre me auguria problemas.

-Me vas a decir que el no estaba intentando violarte.

Hablo ya en voz vaja pero aun con tono histerico en la voz.

-Ha, bueno, pues entonces si es lo que tu crees.

Volteo hacia el pelirojo con mirada amenasante despues de observar a mi hermano hacer un ligera contraccion de hombros con una sonrrisita en el rostro y un pequeño gesto de entusiasmo, desido que primero me encargare de Axel y luego ya mas tranquilo intentare resolver el enigma del, cada vez mas idota, hermano que tengo.

-Fuera de esta casa.

Pronuncio con media voz en tono amenasante dirigiendome al mas alto de los tres.

-Roxas, creo que deverias de explicarle a tu hermano por que te estaba haciendo eso.

Escucho sus palabras en medio de mi intento de derretir su cabeza con la mirada, la forma en que se mueve con lentitud deliverada, levantandoce de la pocicion acunclillada en la que estaba apollado junto a la meseta, enderesarce voltear hacia nosotros y cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho, provocan que me irrite aun mas, mi hermano reacomoda su cuerpo para interponerce entre mi gesto asesino y su blanco, apolla una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y me mira a los ojos con expresión tranquilizadora.

-Calmate.

Repite el rubio con un ligero enfasis imperativo.

-El... Axel, mí novio.

Su expresión en la voz me llama ligeramente la atencion, en espesial el tono remarcado de su relacion con el idiota ese.

-No me estaba forzando.

-Pero... tu digiste que él intentava violarte.

Mi voz va cargada con duda y reclamo.

-Si, asi fue.

Enarco una ceja expresando mi confucion, pienso un momento en sus palabras y me molesto ante las estupideces que mi gemelo esta diciendo.

-Entoces no entiendo nada, ¿Como puede estar intentando violarte pero no forsarte a hacerlo?

-Yo le pedi que lo hiciera.

Habro la boca para protestar pero la sorpresa retiene las palabras en mi garganta, repito el intento un parde veces sin exito, un gesto que seguramente me ha de hacer parecer estupido, hasta que consigo recobrar el habla.

-Tu... le pediste que te violara.

Toda la incredulidad de la que soy capaz va reflejada en mis palabras.

-Si.

Pronuncia en un tono ligeramente cantarin, probablemente contento de que lo haya entendido.

-¿Por que diablos le pediste esa estupides?

Ahora un tanto de mi enojo se desplaza al increiblemente idiota rubio frente a mi, cada vez gana mas terreno la idea de cambiarlo por un perro.

-Tengo curiosidad.

Mi gemelo acompaña sus palabraz con otro encogimiento de hombros, como si le estubiera restando importancia al asunto.

-Ademas, a ti te paso lo mismo y no pareces molesto por ello.

La comprencion de estas palabras llego a mi lentamente, acompallada de un enrojesimiento gradual en mi rostro, desde un suave tono rosado hasta competir con el acero al rojo vivo.

-¡Quieres dejar de andar contando eso!

Volteo hacia el pelirojo y el desvia su mirada al encontrarce con la mia, carraspea un poco y se pasa ligeramente incomodo una mano por el cabello.

-¿A que tantas personas se lo has contado?

Le pregunto enojado a mi hermano, algo incredulo de que me aya traisionado de esta forma.

-Solo a Namine y tambien a Axel.

Pronuncia algo extrañado e inseguro.

-¿Se suponia que no se lo devia contar a nadie?

Por otro momento me atraganto con las palabras pero esta vez de indignacion, sin embargo mi cuerpo reacciona mas eficientemente que mi boca y suelto un buen golpe sobre el mismo hombro que golpie mas tremprano ese dia, escucho con sierto grado de satsfaccion el quejido chillon y algo estridente que se le escapa a mi gemelo y esto hace que se destrave mi garganta.

-¡Cuando alguien te cuenta algo "Así" de personal va implisito el hecho de que tienes que guardar el secreto!

Hablo en un tono alto casi rayando en grito con todo el tono de indignacion del que soy capas.

-Ademas tu dijiste que esto quedaria solo entre tu y yo.

Reclamo amenasadoramente no muy seguro si enrealidad no seria capas de matar a mi hermano.

-Es verdad, te dije eso cuando los "Morvidos detalles" que me contaste, pero para ese entonces ya les avia contado a ellos lo sucedido.

Responde el rubio de lo mas despreocupado, como si su respuesta me tuviera que dar algun consuelo, trato de calmarme un poco por experiencia se que tratar de discutir con Roxas es un caso perdido, volteo a ver de una persona a otra, mi hermano se muestra tan fresco como siempre y Axel muestra un gesto despreocupado, no puedo evitar pensar que enrealidad sus personalidades si son copatibles ambos completamente agenos al echo de que los ayan encontrado haciendo algo como esto, aun que uno reacciona asi por que no entiender el por que deve sentirce avergonzado de este asunto y el otro por que ya esta acostumbrado a que lo sorprendan haciendo cosas indevidas.

-Y que, pensavan montarse su numerito aqui en plena cocina.

Me expreso con un ligero tono de broma pero todavia con una nota de reclamo en la voz.

-No. -Si.

Me agrada de sierta forma sordida la respuesta del pelirrojo, me parecio lo suficemente sincera para creerle y la expresión en su rostro, ante la respuesta afirmativa y el gesto desidido de Roxas, me confirman su verasidad, los dos nos quedamos viendo al rubio y me siento raramente contento de que yo no sea el mas sorprendido con las respuestas de mi gemelo, al parecer ya me estoy acostumbrando a ellas y eso no me parece del todo bueno.

-Por que respondiste que no.

Pregunta en un tono demandante y una nota tantito petulante mi gemelo, Axel se muestra mas sorprendido abrindo un poco mas los ojos y le toma unos segundos poder responder a eso.

-Roxas, estamos en la cocina de tu casa, tu madre podria llegar en cualquier momento.

Habla con un tono muy ligeramente preocupado en la voz y despues continua en unos tonos mas bajos dirijiendose a mi hermano al cual se habia ido hacercando.

-Ademas, es tu hermano el que pregunta.

Esa respuesta ya no me gusta tanto y lo expreso con un pequeño bufido y frunciendo el seño

-Tienes razon.

Responde Roxas, al parecer ambos ignorando completamente mi gesto de desacuerdo.

-Deveriamos buascar un lugar mas privado para que continuemos.

-¡Roxas!

Otraves salgo con voz chillona, deveria empezar a preocuparme de que ese tono se me quede permanente.

-Esto... Lo que te esta haciendo... Lo que estan haciendo... no es correcto...

Balbuceo un poco tratando de aclarar mis ideas del por que devo de estar en contra de esto.

-¿Por que? a ti no parece afectarte lo que te hiso Ri...

-¡No metas ese asunto en esto!

Grito enojado, mas por el echo de que soy yo quien al perecer entiende menos de ese asunto.

-Lo que me paso a mi, lo que nos paso a Riku y ami...

Continuo con mis palabras varios tonos mas bajo despues de un momento para cerenarme, con un matiz titubveante en mi voz y tan bien nervios y sierto calorcito en las megillas, pero por este momento no le presto atencion a mis sonrrojos, trato de concentrarme en lo que voy a decir... un asunto bastante turbador para mi pobre cabeza.

-Fue un accidente.

Hablo aun mas bajo, enpesando a dudar de esto, al menos por la parte de Riku y alguna vocesita en mi cabeza tambien se custiona si no fui yo el que se tubo la culpa de lo sucedido.

-No devio haber susedido.

La forma afectada con que me expreso hace sonar la frace casi como una pregunta, algo que al parecer no se le escapa a Axel, deacuerdo con la mirada que me dedica, pero tiene la decencia de no preguntarme por eso.

-Yo creo...

Pronuncia el mas alto, carraspeando un poco antes de ablar, me parece que tratando de desviar la atencion de mi, algo que sinceramente le agradesco.

-Creo que Sora tiene razon.

-¡¿Que?

Es Roxas el de la voz chillona ahora, dirigiendo un pequeño gesto dolido hacia su "Novio" como lo llamo el.

-Pero... yo pense... crei que tu... que yo te gustava... de esa manera...

Me sorprende escuchar el balbuceo casi incoherente de mi haermano, no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que le escuche algo asi, mi mente repasa por si sola los acontecimientos de los ultimos dias con respecto a las reacciones de mi hermano, las cursilerias que hasta hace muy poco Roxas criticava, a las que viniendo de Axel sino participa habiertamente al menos no se opone a ellas, los sonrrojos, tan raroz en el, y el tono inseguro y algo herido en su voz en medio de estas ultimas palabras, me sorprende darme cuanta del poder que egerce Axel sobre mi hermano y me siento incomodo mientras esa parte de mi cerebro, que no logro controlar por completo, llega a la conclucion que yo tambien tengo alguien que tiene ese poder sobre mi.

Se forma una sonrisa picara en el rostro del pelirrojo mientras levanta una mano para apollarla en la mejilla de mi hermano.

-Me gustas, de esa y de cualquier forma.

Responde con un tono de orgullo en la voz, Roxas se tranquiliza un poco y deja asomarce una sonrisita algo nerviosa en sus labios.

-Solo pienso que estamos llevando todo esto demaciado rapido, tal vez deveriamos esperar un poco.

Axel habla pausadamente creo que pensando detenidamente en sus palabras.

-Nosotros apenas y somos "Amigos con Derecho a Roce", al menos hasta hace un momento que me subiste a la categoria de "Novio".

Deja salir una nota algo burlona pero mayormente calida y cariñosa en su voz.

-Se por experiencia que el Sexo no siempre sirve para hacer mas fuerte una relacion y yo no quiero que ese sea nuestro caso.

Su tono de ceriedad me sorprende, nunca lo habia visto expresarce a si, el siempre me habia parecido un "Bale madre", pero al escucharlo de esta forma me parece que un tanto de la resistencia que tenia para aceptar la idea de el andando con mi hermano se desvanece un poco.

-Hablas como si tubieras mucha experiencia al respecto.

La voz de mi gemelo me suena a medio reclamo y tambien lo obcervo bajar un poco la mirada, el pelirrojo levanta el rostro del rubio frete a el con la mano que aun apolla sobre su mejilla.

-Mas de la que deveria y no me siento nada orgulloso de eso.

Me siento como un intruso al observar el intercambio de miradas entre estos dos, el tono serio pero con una nota de dolor casi imperseptible en las palabras de Axel, la forma en que Roxas medita en esto mientras observa los ojos verdes del mas alto y como haciente despacio con el rostro mostrando su conformidad con estas palabras.

-Deacuerdo.

Pronuncia algo reticente mi hermano.

-Pero no me hagas esperar demaciado.

-Te prometo que sera solo lo necesario.

Me siento un poco melancolico al ver la sonrisa un tanto mas abierta y cariñosa que comparten entre ellos, mientras ellos estan en su pequeña burbuja yo me pierdo en pensamientos que no se de donde salen, fracmentos bagos de las muchas conbersaciones que he tenido con Riku en especial de la ultima y la seguridad y a la vez triste sensacion que me deja el recuerdo de sus palabras "Siempre estaré contigo mientras tú quieras que lo este" "Como amigo o de cualquier otra forma que decidas que es lo mejor para ti" el recuerdo nitido de esa voz me estrmese internamente recordandome plenamente mis propios problemas.

-¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?

Pronuncio la pregunta sin pensar, sin dirigirme a nadie, al menos no a nadie presente y dirijo la mirada a los presentes

-¿Como pueden saber que el estar juntos... es lo correcto?

Expreso estas ultimas palabras por la dificultad de encontrar un mejor termino para esto, ellos se voltea un hacia mi, Axel me mira fijamente, tengo la cesnacion de que viendo mas de lo que deveria, y Roxas regresa su mirada al mas alto unos segundos para volver hacia a mi, como evaluando la situacion.

-No lo sabemos.

Responde mi hermano con seguridad en su palabras.

-Yo solo se lo bien que se siente cuando estamos juntos y algo asi de agradable no puede ser malo.

El pelirrojo haciente con la cabeza apollando las palabras de mi hermano, y yo bajo la cabeza meditando estas palabras, sintiendo que tienen importancia para mi, pero a la vez no acabo de comprenderlas.

-¿Por que preguntas esto?

Roxas se dirije ami con expresión inquisitivas y a la vez prudente, parecida a las veces que intento sonsacarme alguna informacion de mi deslis con mi amigo.

-Prometeme que no hablaras con nadia de esto... prometanmelo los dos.

Dirijo la mirada con algo de intencidad hacia mis dos acompañantes esperando que esten deacuerdo en esto, por que de todas formas no se si pueda callarme lo que pasa por mi mente.

-Deacuerdo.

Responden al unisono despues de compartir una mirada de entendimiento.

-Riku... el... me dijo que me quiere, que se siente atraido por mi... y estoy empesando a creer que lo que nos paso no fue del todo un accidente.

"Por parte de ninguno de los dos" pienso estas palabras demaciado apenado como para expresarlas en voz alta, espero alguna reaccion por parte de las personas frente a mi, pero lo unico que encuentro son expreciones de comprencion en sus miradas.

-¿Ustedes ya sabian eso?

-Hablo un poco escandalizado por la falta de privacidad en la que se encuentra mi vida.

Axel se limita a hacentir con la cabeza y roxas hace un gesto bago con la mano.

-Desde hace tiempo.

responde mi hermano acompañando el gesto de su mano.

-¿Riku se los dijo?

Hablo un tanto incredulo de que algo haci pudiera haber pasado.

-Claro que no.

Resopla junto con su respuesta el pelirrojo para despues continuar con sus palabras.

-El cara de estrellido ese se tiraria de cabeza a un pozo antes de hablar de sus centimiento.

Por alguna graciosa sertesa no puedo dudar de las palabras de Axel, incluido lo de cara de estrellido aun que nunca alla sido ese el caso con migo.

-Es bastante obio sabes, lo que me sorprende es que solo yo me alla dado cuenta, ni siquiera Namine sospechava nada hasta que yo se lo hice ver.

Trato de no centirme incomodo con este comentario, no es como si roxas estuviera equivocado, no del todo, creo, pero si me molesta ligeramente que mi propio hermano ande propagando estas ideas con otras personas, pero ignoro este echo por el momento tratando de concentrarme en el resto de mis dudas

-El tambien me dijo que se quedo aqui por mi.

Obcerbo a mi hermano arquear una ceja en un gesto confundido.

-Aseguro que si no se fue en aquel barca fue por que no queria alejarce de mi, apesar de lo que le hacia su padre.

Obcervo la comprencion y la sorpresa crecer en el rostro de mi hermano al mismo tiempo que una sensacion de malestar se apodera de mi pecho al recordar los iracundos golpes de la vivida pesadilla de hace un rato.

-Eso si es nuevo.

Responde mi gemelo con sierto aire de preocupacion hacia mi.

-De que estan hablando.

Pregunta el pelirrojo obiamente despistado por el rumbo de la conbersacion.

Roxas me mira con duda y aprencion en los ojos buscando algun signo de malestar en mi persona.

-Adelante, explicaselo, de todas formas solo eso falta que le cuentes.

Hablo con voz mas tranquila de lo que me siento, mi hermano lo duda un momento pera despues dirijirce al pelirrojo.

-Hace unos un tiempo, cuando nosotros teniamos diez años, huvo un problema con respecto a la familia de Riku, un policia encontro a su padre golpeandolo, al parecer el asunto estuvo muy violento tanto que tuvo que intervenir.

Roxas hace una pausa para obcervarme y deside continuar despues de un momento.

-Sora estaba precente cuando todo esto paso, de echo partisipo en la pelea, asi que nosotros nos enteramos de todo lo que susedia cuando mi madre fue a recoger a Sora a la comandancia, Riku tenia marcas de abuso de este tipo de hace mucho tiempo por lo que se supuso que lo habia estado golpeando por años, al parecer la madre no estaba enterada del asunto.

Respiro lentamente tratando de digerir la rabia que me provoca la estupides de esa señora , no acavo de entender como una madre puede hacerse de la vista gorda cuando algo haci le esta pasando a su hijo, me tarnquilizo un poco al recordar como la señora le pedia perdon entre lagrimas a su hijo por haber dejado que su padre lo tratara hasi.

-El asunto despues de eso se puso muy confuso para mi, creo que la señora intento divorciarce y huvo un tiempo que una trabajadora social amenaso con llevarse a Riku, sus padres se separaron por un tiempo y Riku se quedo con su madre, despues de algunos problemas legales y de muchas visitas a sicologos el señor logro hacer que su famiala lo haceptara de vuelta.

-No sin recibir amenasas por parte de la mama de Riku de mandarlo a la carcel si algo asi volvia a ocurrir.

Intervengo en el relato todavia un poco resentido con lo susedido despues de estos años, despues de eso nos quedamos callados, con un silencio algo incomodo en el ambiente.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con un barco y Riku llendoce de la isla.

Pregunta Axel cuidadosamente despues de unos momentos de silencio, a lo cual mi hermano responde.

-Unos dias despues de lo susedido, Sora me conto que Riku habia intentado escaparce en un barco ese dia.

Siento la mirada penetrante de mi hermano clavarce en mis ojos minetras prosigue con su palabras.

-Tambien me conto que Riku le habia pedido que se fuera con el y el se nego a acompañarlo... aunque se arrepintio casi de inmediato.

Me siento incomodo con las miradas que me dirigen y bajo la vista hacia el piso, tengo ganas de irme pero todavia no he hecho la pregunta que mas me interesa que me ayufden a responder, pero aun asi no se como expresarla.

-¿Como es que el... Riku, esta tan seguro de lo que siente hacia mi?

Pregunto en voz demasiado baja, y las expreciones en los rostros de Roxas y su novio me disen que no me alcanzaron a escuchar.

-¿Como hace Riku para saber que yo le gusto?... ¿Como puedo hacer para saber si a mi... me gusta... un hombre?... ¿Como lo saben ustedes?

Consigo hablar con un volumen aseptable de voz aunque me incomoda la inseguridad que reflejo en ella y los locos recuerdos disparados en mi cabeza de los besos y caricias que comparti con riku esa misma tarde, los dos se lo piensan un momento antes de responderme, al menos Axel parece pensarlo Roxas solo hace un gesto de incomprencion.

-Bueno, todo tiene que ver con como te sientes con respecto a otras personas, darte cuenta de si te sientes atraido por hommbres o por mujeres.

El pelirrojo trata de explicar, obiamente incomodo y fuera de su elemento, pero su intento solo me deja mas confundido.

-¿Y como puedo saber si me atraen los hombres?

Pregunto algo ingenuo, lo que produce una expresion impasiente en Roxas, mientras Axel trata de explicarce mejor.

-Porque... tu cuerpo reacciona de ciertas formas... te sientes algo extraño.

-Corta el rollo, solo estas disiendo tonterias.

Habla mi hermano exasperado.

-Sara ¿Acaso nunca has tenido una ereccion?

Mi sonrrojo no se hace esperar y siento como mis musculos se tensa mientras una sensacion de verguenza y sonrrojo sube por mi cuerpo.

-¡Roxas!

Le vuelvo a reclamar, logrando esta vez no quedarme travado por la sorpresa.

-Bueno esa es una pregunta retorica, Soy testigo de las tiendas de campaña que forma tu ropa interior en barias ocaciuones cuando he ido a despertarte, aunque tu pareces muy dormido para darte cuenta, supongo que son sueños humedos pero de ahi en fuera no tengo ninguna noticia de que tengas alguna actividad ahi abajo.

Responde el rubio sin prestarme atencion, sumergido en uno de sus balbuceos que usualmente me parecen sin centido, aunque esta vez consigue aumentar mi bochorno.

-Tampoco es que tenga que estar enterado de esas cosas pero siempre he tenido curiosidad al respecto y nunca me habia animado a preguntarte, con lo irritado que siempre te muestras cuando te ago preguntas sobre sexo, tambien se me hace raro el que nunca te haya cachado masturbadote o en ninguna situacion ni medianamente comprometedora, eso me abia llebado a pensar que en la teoria de que eres "asaxuado" y el echo de que dos personas vastante atractivas en sus respectivos generos esten tras de ti y no parescas darte cuanta apollava esta teoria, aunque el faboritismo que muestras por Riku me decia lo contrario y ya vez el acoston que tuviste con el confirmo mis sospechas, tambien...

-¡Callate de una vez!

Consigo hacer para su parloteo endemoniado, "Al diablo con la familia y el cuidarce el uno al otro, en la primera oportunidad que tenga lo cambio por el perro" ese pensamiento viaja acompañado de una vocesita maliciosa por mi caveza.

-Sora, dejate de tonterias

Pronuncia mi mi gemelo seriamente y ya sin su tonito habitual de cuando se sumerge en sus intreminables monologos a los que el llama platicas.

-Este es un metodo inequivoco para saber quien te gusta, si se te para por un hobre o por una mujer es algo que ni siquiera a ti se te pudo pasar el notarlo.

Una pequeña infleccion en su voz al final de sus palabras y la forma en que levanta una ceja me hacen pensar que tal vez si duda de que yo me pueda dar cuanta de algo como eso, y en realidad no se si sentirme ofendido por esto, me doy cuanta de las miradas de Axel y Roxas puestas espectantes sobre mi ¿Acaso esperan que responder a eso?, la insistente precion de los ojos azules me dice que asi es y que no dejara de molestarme hasta que le responda, permanesco callado enfurrullado por tener que contar algo como eso en publico, en que diablos estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrio preguntarle estas cosas a mi hermano y su delincuente novio.

-O que ¿Acaso nunca se te a parado mientras estas despierto?

Se oye la voz llena de burla del pelorrojo.

-Por supuesto que si.

Respondo algo enojado y picado por la insinuacion en esa frace.

-Es que, usualmente me pasa en situaciones raras.

Hablo pausadamente en vos apenas audible.

-¿Situaciones raras?

Se escucha la curiosisdad de mi hermano saltar en su voz.

-Bueno no raras, mas bien sin ningun motivo aparente.

La mirada de mis expectadores me invita a continuar explicandome y apesar de lo coivido que me sinto por este tema continuo tratandpo de explicarme.

-Aveces tengo... "erecciones".

Menciono algo incomodo la palabra.

-Solo por pensar en que voy a... practicar algun deporte... salir a pasear... o solo por tomar alguna foto que me guste mucho.

"En especial las fotos donde aparece sierta persona" una vocesita ligeramente sarcastica sale con ese comentario en alguna parte de mi cabeza, junto con la baga imprecion de alguien siempre precente en las cituaciones que menciono.

-Dime una cosa, Sora.

La voz de mi hermano va en un tono de tranquilidad y prudencia, tambien con un ligerisimo matis de burla, pero trato de no fijarme en esto.

-Todas esas cosas que mencionas, no las haces por lo general con Riku.

La ambigua imprecion se combierte en certesa en mi mente y la imagen de mi "Amigo" aparece nitidamente dibujada en cada uno de los "Raros" momentos de los que me estaba acordando, sin embargo esto no me tranquilisa ni me aclara mis dudas, solo rebuelve mas mis pensaminetos y me ostiga la pregunta de ¿Desde cuando? reacciono de esta manera cuando riku esta involucrado.

Bajo un poco el rostro llevandome una mano a la frente y probablemente con un gesto de algun grado de sufriminto en el rostro, Roxas se acerca y apolla una mano en mi hombro, por inercia dirijo la mirada a sus ojos y los encuentro con una expresión de comprencion y a la vez apremiante en la mirada.

-Yo no puedo decirte que es lo que debes hacer o que es lo que debes centir.

Habla con voz tranquilizadora como si tratara de explicar algun problema complicadisimo a un niño de cinco años, y de sierta forma ciento que esa es su idea.

-Pero es tan obio el cariño que tienes por Riku, tanto que va mas alla de la amistad, le perdonarias cualquier cosa, harias cualquier cosa por el y te enfrentarias a cualquier persona por ayudarlo.

Habro la boca para aclarar algunos puntos en su centencia con los cuales no estoy completamente deacuerdo pero su mirada severa me detiene antes de pronunciar palabra.

-No trates de negarlo, no solo se que lo harias "Ya lo has echo".

Menciona con algo de fuerza y emocion en la voz, se detiene un momento para tranquilizarce y seguir con un tono mas suave.

-Soy testigo de lo dificil que es para ti vivir sin el y de lo feliz que eres cuando el esta precente, ¿En realidad te es tan dificil aceptar tus centimietos?

Las palabras en tono preocupado dan vueltas pro mi mente y por alguna extraña razon el unico resultado que optengo es un enbotamiento que me impide pensar con claridad, tambien una sensacion dde vertigo en la boca del estomago, ciento la mirada de mi hermano y su novio sobre mi y trato de pensar en algo para decirles.

-Me voy a acostar.

Pronuncio sin muchos animos mientras doy la vuelta para salir de la cocina rumbo a las escaleras.

-Pero si dormiste toda la tarde.

-Todavia tengo sueño.

Le respondo a mi hermano tratan do de convencerme de que esa es la verdad, pero incluso a mi me suena a escusa para salir corriendo.

-Y si me aseptas un consejo Hermanito, seria mejor que despidas a tu "Novio" lo antes posible.

Hablo con un poco de sarcasmo, mas que nada para evitar que me sigan ostigando con estos incomodos asuntos.

-Mama no tarda en llegar y con todo lo que le has hecho hoy no dudo que le de un ataque si encuentra a Axel dentro de su casa.

Supongo que el pelirrojo le pregunto con algun gesto a que me refiero por que escucho bagamente como comiensa a relatar la conversacion que tuvimos con mi madre este mismo dia, me alegro de que mi maniobra evaciva aya funcionado y aprobecho para escaparme escaleras arriba, busco perderme en la inconsiencia antes de que mi mente salga de su embotamiento.

*~[]-\-'-/ \-'-/-[]~* *~[]-\-'-/ \-'-/-[]~* *~[]-\-'-/ \-'-/-[]~*

Notas del autor: Se que todos esperavan que en este capitulo hubiera algun habance en la relacion de Riku y Sora, lamento decepcionarlos pero les aviso que en el proximo ya habra un buen adelanto al respecto, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar no tengo escusa, solo que la libreta donde escrivia esta historia se me perdio y tuve que empesar el capitulo de cero cuando ya casi lo habia acabado, porcierto si alguien estava esperando algun nuevo capitulo de mi otro fic "The only exception" lamento decir que se terdara mucho mas por que esos apuntes tambien se me perdieron.

Espero que todavia quede alguien interezado en leer esta historia y no haverlos perdido a todos por mi estupidez.


End file.
